


Infirst

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 2016年的贱虫同人本全稿解禁，逃生背景AU！
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Infirst

**Author's Note:**

> Attention！：  
> 1、逃生背景AU  
> 2、除了贱虫以外，出场角色基本是原创人物请注意。  
> 3、NC-17，Spideypool Only。  
> 4、暴力、血腥、病态、黑化、重口有。完全不走小清新路线。很可能引起您的不适所以请务必确认您可以接受。贱贱是个变态，我知道他本来也是个绅士，但在这里尤其明显。虽然是个有时有点温柔的变态，但说到底，他还是个变态。我只是暗搓搓地想写一个不是终极但仍然黑的贱贱（x
> 
> 已经是黑历史了，也不知道我当时是怎么想的，希望大家不要嫌弃（）  
> 不分章节了，一口气发完啦！

Chapter 01. Closet

Peter猛地睁开了眼睛。  
他用力地吸进一口气，直到肺部猛然绞紧，逼得他又将空气都咳出来。他急促地喘息几口，肺叶被陌生的空气硌得生疼，接着他发现自己正仰躺着，从后脑勺传来的钝痛让他眼前发黑。他懊恼地皱着眉——他只是放松警惕了那么几分钟，居然就被人敲晕了。  
然后他忽然发现，眼前的黑不仅是生理原因引起的。他被关在什么东西里面，四周一片阴暗。处在黑暗环境的眼睛反应相当迟缓，边缘发白的小点在他眼前一片片地炸开，拉扯成一道道的白斑。他用了点力想支起身子，却发现手被铐住了，是冰冷的金属触感。  
一瞬间他全身都紧绷了起来，呼吸都几乎凝固。Peter动了动手腕——没错，是被铐起来了。  
他强迫自己冷静下来。虽然在这地狱般的地方度过的这几周让他的身心倍受折磨、濒临崩溃，但他还是强迫自己平缓呼吸。不要轻易放弃生存的希望，他始终对自己这么说，即使是现在。  
等眼睛适应了周围的黑暗，Peter才仔细地看了看四周。他躺在一个长方体里，像棺材，但高度挺高，宽度却不怎么样。他意识到这可能是一个柜子。  
Peter动了动腿，腿是自由的。他努力地坐起身来，柜子勉强能容一个人坐下。他抽抽鼻子，嗅出柜子里满是潮湿和略带腥咸的气味。他试着用脚踢了踢柜子的木门。木门吱呀地响着，露出了一道半个手掌宽度的缝隙，便不再动了。Peter又踹了踹，听见了铁锁敲在门上的轻响。  
有人把他锁在了这里。Peter的脑海里瞬间警铃大作，这铃声几乎刺痛着他的神经。他用力地踢着木门，但这腐朽的柜子却仍然结实，回应给Peter的永远只是咯吱声和那锁敲在门上的沉钝声。Peter咬住下唇，恐惧与惊慌使他浑身发烫，连指尖都几乎失去了知觉。他再次逼迫自己深呼吸。  
会是谁呢？他想。  
医生似乎不会干这种事。画家也不会。Monica？她不可能一个人把自己从外面搬进来。Frankie对自己应该没有什么兴趣才对，鉴于自己不是个女人。Dennis和Green也有可能。如果是这两个问题就大了，但他们不可能到现在也没有动作，Peter觉得至少自己醒过来的时候应该已经少了条腿或者少了只胳膊了。但除了有些头疼，他完好无损。还有谁？还有谁可能——  
柜门外传来了轻微的衣服摩擦的声响，Peter猛地抬起头，发现有一只眼睛透过门间的缝隙注视着他。那只眼睛是发着光的幽蓝，眼眶泛着红色，嵌在一张几乎满是疤痕、面目全非的脸上。  
佣兵Wade Wilson。  
“嘿甜心。”Wilson微笑着，幽蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，“美容觉睡得还好吗？”

几周前。  
Peter被自己的顶头上司JJJ派来采访这个病院的院长时，他其实是极不情愿的。在一个孤岛上的病院，即使离纽约没多远，但怎么想都是很危险的存在。然而他还是被塞上了直升飞机，一路来到了这里。直升飞机停留在病院的庭院里，飞行员是个只有二十多岁的小伙，一本正经地告诉他，自己不会陪同采访，只会在这里等着他采访院长回来。然而，他刚刚握住院长因肥胖而起皱的手，变故就发生了。病人集体发生了暴乱，从病房里跑出来的病人杀死了许多医生。Peter随着院长从后门出去，想绕到前门去庭院里，乘飞机离开。鬼知道怎么回事，可能那个小伙被吓傻了，那架直升飞机并没有如约等他，在他还没有跑到前门就从他头上飞过，径直离去。而Peter一回头时发现院长也不见了。他只能跑到庭院附近的树林里躲着，不远处的病院主建筑中传来阵阵凄厉的尖叫声，他捂着耳朵，咬着牙度过了一个不见任何月光的夜晚。他时刻紧绷着神经，却在凌晨时因高度紧张而不堪劳累，睡去了。  
第二天早晨，Peter醒来时发现自己并没有在树林里，但更不是在自己的家里。他在一个病房里，身上穿着病人的病服。他猛地跳下床，心跳狂乱得可怕。然后他发现自己的手背上用透明胶带粘着一张纸条。上面写着：

亲爱的Parker先生，  
欢迎来到我们孤岛病院。我必须得告诉你，这个地方现在已经被我们占领，整个病院只剩下了病人，没有一个医生。通讯设备都已被我们破坏，你现在没有任何办法联络外面的世界。病院的铁门是紧闭的，并且没有翻过的可能。但就算是你可以从这里出去，我相信你也还记得这是个荒无人烟的孤岛的事实吧？  
我们不打算离开这里，因为这里的食物很充足，如果你去餐厅就会知道了。当然我们很怀疑你是否能活着走到那里。因为，事实就是，这里只有你一个猎物，而其他人都是猎人。  
你也许会好奇我是谁。我是Green，病院里高危病房里的病人之一。我们住在病院的后侧。我有六个朋友，如果你需要知道的话。  
我发现了在树林里的你。但出于礼节，我打算与他人公平竞争。我和我的六位朋友——我们想要的你身上的部位各不相同。以及，希望你可以理解，我想要你手肘内侧的肉。  
祝你好运。

Peter把那张纸条攥在手里，心里泛起一阵阵的作呕感，一种无力的绝望深深地席卷了他，让他咬紧了牙关。他不知道推开这个病房的房门会发生什么，但他不可能一直待在这里。他迟早要出去面对外面的世界。  
Peter在下午四点时走出了那个病房，然后度过了梦魇般的几周。这个病院里的病人四处游荡，时不时便自相残杀，走廊上经常会出现血迹斑斑的尸体，但奇怪的是不过一天，这些尸体就都会不翼而飞，只留下原地几近干涸的深黑色血迹。Peter刚开始看见尸体时总会忍不住扶着墙干呕，但后来甚至已经连呕吐的动作都做不出来。  
之后的几天，他被好几个病人追赶过，但Peter都凭着快速的奔跑和运气躲了过去。头两周过去，病人越来越少，只剩下Peter和一些还没被盯上、但也迟早会被杀死的病人，以及那七个高危病人。  
Peter有一次到医生的办公室里翻找有助逃出的资料时，看到了有关高危病人的介绍。他们被关在病院后侧的最高层，用铁门层层隔绝，但这场暴乱把他们也放了出来。这七个病人，都是因为“嗜好血腥和暴力，具有高度危险性”而被特殊对待，但Peter当时并没有找到他们之间任何人的资料。他所能知道的一切，都是他日后的拔腿狂奔，以及躲在一旁听其他病人议论时，所能知道的。这七个高危病人中，他知道，就包括了佣兵Wade Wilson。  
之前Peter躲在一旁时，刚好听到两个病人在讨论Wilson。佣兵这个称呼是Wilson自己和别人说的，他告诉每个人他以前是个杀人拿钱的雇佣兵，而Peter无法得知这是他神经不正常的幻想还是真实的记忆。  
他第一次遇见Wilson时，是很惊险的情况。他当时正在被一个前摔跤手追赶。他快速地跑过走廊，拐弯利索干净，但后面的男人怎么也甩不掉，那疯狂的笑声敲击着他的鼓膜与胸腔，摔跤手对于抓住他这样的猎物几乎是胸有成竹。但Peter仍咬着牙，冲出了病院的大门，跑到了落满枯叶的庭院里。  
庭院里停着一辆锈迹斑斑的吉普车，Wilson就躺在那辆车顶上晒太阳。Peter跑过他身边时，他歪头瞥了一眼，然后拿起手边的手枪，翻身坐起，对着摔跤手连续开枪，直到六发子弹全都打完。  
Peter只听见了连续的枪响，他回头去看，才看见摔跤手浑身是血地倒在病院大门口的不远处。Peter停下脚步，剧烈地喘息，一边轻声咳嗽。Wilson将枪甩开，转过身来，冲他摊摊手。Peter看见他疤痕满布的脸，下意识地后退了几步。  
“我最后的子弹都浪费了。”Wilson笑嘻嘻地对他说，“摔跤手的皮肉就是厚啊，对吧？”  
Peter用力地咽了口唾沫。他张了张嘴，看着已无气息的摔跤手，他心跳如擂鼓，不知道该说什么好。最后他抿了抿有些干燥开裂的嘴唇。  
“谢谢。”他轻声说，然后转身跑开了。

此刻，Peter看着Wilson——毁容的佣兵眯起的眼睛像是满足的猫。但Peter知道这个男人绝不可能是善类。  
即使他对这个男人知之甚少，他也知道自己必须提高警惕。  
“Wilson，”他尽量让自己的声音显得平缓和冷静，“你能解释一下现在的情况吗？”  
“叫我Wade吧，亲爱的。”Wilson仍笑着，甚至显得十分满足与愉悦，“至于现在的情况嘛，不是已经很明显了吗？”  
Peter微微握紧拳头，指甲陷进自己的掌心。他咬咬牙，然后深吸一口气，笑了一下。  
“你打算杀了我吗，Wade？”Peter说，语气听上去轻松了许多，“然后呢？你喜欢肢解，内脏，还是对我的尸体做些不能说的事？”  
Wade大声笑起来，似乎被逗乐了。他一边笑一边后退了些，Peter看见了他身上带着些许血迹的病服。  
“都猜错了，Petey。”Wade满足地说，他看着Peter，就像在窥视自己的盒中宝物。Peter忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“好吧，那你打算玩折磨至死那一套？”  
Wade摇摇头。  
Peter苦笑一声：“总不会是性奴吧？”  
“这点子挺不错。”Wade偏着头想了想，但他在Peter冷下脸来的那一刻就笑出声来，“好吧。不是。动用你的聪明才智啊，Peter，这是个再明显不过的情况了！”  
然后他眨眨眼，故意用最纯真的声音说：“我是在保护你呀，蜜糖。”  
一阵沉默后，Peter开口了。“你……”他艰难地寻找着合适的词句，感到手腕上紧扣的手铐似乎正在慢慢收缩，嵌到他的骨肉里去，“这话是什么意思？”  
“我说的不够清楚吗？”Wade眨眨眼睛，“还是说因为我是加拿大人，所以发音不够标准？这是很奇怪的现象，你知道，加拿大和美国明明离得那么近——”  
“不，不。”Peter摇摇头，打断了他的胡言乱语，“我是问你，你说保护我是什么意思？”  
Wade仔细想了想，忽然有些激动地跑过来，半边脸贴在柜门，手指攀上门缝边。Peter因为他忽然的凑近，背部猛地贴上了柜壁，死死地盯着他。  
但Wade似乎对他这种反应并没有太大不适，相反他笑着说：“外面很危险，不是吗？但是我把你藏在这里了。没有人能找到你，甜心。我会一直待在这里守着你，而你会一直、一直——安全地活着。”

Wade第一眼看见Peter的时候，他正躺在吉普车车顶，享受着初秋的阳光。他的手边是装满六发子弹的手枪，这是他夺来的一个高级警卫最后的家当。他深吸一口气，大概是因为满溢阳光，这个庭院不常有长期待在黑暗里的病人们出来晃悠，也为他创造了独立的空间。  
但宁静的气氛马上被打破了。通往庭院的大门被猛地撞开，一个人冲了出来，另一个庞大的身躯紧随其后。Wade瞥了一眼，发现是那个小记者——叫Parker什么来着，他听Green讲过——对，Peter Parker。他不得不说，他和这病院里的其他所有人一样，对这个唯一的正常人抱有极大的兴趣。  
虽然你从来没有见过他。  
他脑海里的声音又开始回响，Wade皱皱眉：“到这种状态都没死没疯，你不得不说这值得让人对他产生兴趣。”  
同意。我们本来也不喜欢Rud这个大傻个。说真的，Rud？这真的是人名吗？  
“不得不说，他妈妈的文化水平也让我产生兴趣了。”Wade一边说，一边在小记者跑过他身边的同时翻身坐起，抬起手枪朝Rud开了六枪。子弹穿过脂肪和肌肉的声响让他感到愉悦，爆炸开的血花也是。在这种场景下，是否浪费子弹也不重要了。  
Rud倒下后，他才回头看向那个吓坏了的可怜小青年。Peter就站在离他只有十几米的地方，喘着气看他。这个年轻人的胸膛剧烈起伏着，有汗滴顺着他的脸颊轮廓滑落，棕色的发在夕阳下有生命的光泽。Wade意外地发现，他的眼睛是褐色的；他还发现，在他摊开手时，Peter后退了一步，那隐藏着光芒的双眸闪动了一下。  
Wade看着他，看着他发红的眼眶。那浅浅的红色像是一道细密燃烧的火光。  
“谢谢。”最后Peter这么说，然后转身跑开了。Wade看着他挺直的脊梁，又想想刚才那道红色的眼眶，忍不住哼了一声。

现在Peter被困在这个木制的宝盒里，是Wade把他藏进去的。Peter的眼眶又微微泛起红色，甚至偏向于粉色，像火光又像发光的缎带。Wade忍不住伸出手想去触摸，他勉强从门缝里挤进一只手去，Peter立刻贴紧了墙壁，喘着气瞪他，手上的手铐撞在柜壁上，发出沉闷的声响。Peter把头扭向一边。  
Wade耸耸肩，收回了手。  
Peter又转回脸来：“放我出去。”  
“这可不行，宝贝。”Wade说。他晃晃手指，“我说过了，我会保护你的。”  
他竖起食指，贴在唇边，仔细想了想，才笑着说：“你看，我们定下规则怎么样？不要试图呼救，因为你知道，这里没有人会让你更好受。我已经是你最好的选择。”

Peter被困在这个柜子的四天里，他都在想尽办法出去。透过那半个手掌大的缝隙观察外界，他大致推断出这是个休息室——他看见了那标志性的溅有血迹的沙发——而他所在的柜子大概是以前用来挂医生的大褂的，柜门正对着休息室的门。门边有一个挂钟，他能看见上面的时间。知道已经过了四天，但他仍然没有任何办法，他无法撞开柜门，手上的金属手铐也不可能挣开。  
Wade几乎一整天都会坐在那个沙发上，只有去餐厅的时候才会离开，回来的时候往缝隙里塞面包和水瓶给他。至少不是内脏人肉，这已经让Peter放心了些。但除此之外，Wade都会一直坐在沙发上，不停地说话。Peter无法确定他是否是在和自己交流，而他也没有心思搭理他太多，只是时不时地应答两声。但他的应答总会让Wade激动得声音都变了个调，这让Peter感觉有些微妙。  
四天内，每天除了两次Wade带他出去厕所的时间，他根本无法从柜子里出去。就算带他去厕所，Wade也会一直在他周围，每次他试图逃走都会被这个疯子发现并立刻阻止。这四天内，他经常问坐在沙发上的Wade，什么时候才会把自己放出去。而Wade总是说：“还不行亲爱的。我说过了，外面太危险了，你待在里面才是最安全的。”  
“是什么让你这么想的？”Peter问他。Wade总是转转眼睛，告诉Peter，这是他自己深思熟虑后的结果，他脑子里的声音也赞成这个想法。  
“你是个疯子。”在说服没有任何进展后，Peter总会忍不住如此抱怨。  
Wade倒从不因此生气。他咧咧嘴，说：“我以为你早就知道这件事了呢，甜心。”

四天过后，Peter在醒来时听见了另一个人的声音。他从门缝向外看去，看到门的旁边，站着一个病人。Peter知道他是谁——那病人穿着病服，却在外面披了一件沾满了血迹的白大褂，因此大家都叫他医生。他有时会被误认为他是医生的病人袭击，但所有袭击他的病人都被他反击并杀死了。原因很简单，他是Wade舍友之一——那七个高危病人的其中一个。  
“你还藏着他吗？”医生说。他的脸色苍白，手插在白大褂的兜里。Wade瘫坐在沙发里，抬眼看看他。  
“谁？”  
“Wilson，你知道我在说谁。”医生咧咧嘴，浮现出一个扭曲的笑容，“猎物。把他交给我吧。”  
Wade沉默了一会儿。Peter咬咬牙，他忽然有些荒唐但又很实际地想到，比起医生来说，Wilson的确好得多。他可不想落到医生手里，一点也不想。他是说，嘿，下手利落的佣兵总要比喜爱用手术刀解剖人体的“医生”好多了。  
“嘿红大褂，交给你以后呢？”Wade漫不经心地说，“让你活生生地肢解他吗？他那个漂亮的身板可能你也从来没见过。”  
医生仍然没有掩去他的笑容，Peter忍不住贴紧了柜壁，强迫自己放缓呼吸。背靠柜壁的感觉让他稍微冷静了一些。  
“我的回答是不。你不觉得自己很无耻吗，兄弟？他是我先找到的，我说了算。”Wade说，眼神却并不坚定，反而充满了随心所欲。医生咧咧嘴，然后抽出了他的手。Peter看见了那把锈迹斑斑的手术刀。而Wade几乎是与他同时开始动作，抽出了他腰间的短刀。他们朝对方出刀时，缠斗着离开了Peter的视界。Peter只能听见他们持续打斗的声音，但他并不能透过这点缝隙看到房间的另一边。他只能嗅到越来越浓的血腥味，听见痛呼声、叫喊声、咒骂声，甚至还有神经质的笑声，以及桌椅翻倒的声响。Peter每一秒都在忍耐着不发出任何声音。  
忽然，一声巨响，柜子整个都随之猛烈地震颤了一下。医生浸满血的脸撞在柜门上，那些血液全都溅到了Peter的身上与脸上。但因这种冲力，医生撞上来的那一瞬间，柜门也重重地关上了。但Peter仍然可以确信，在医生撞上来的同时，那充血的眼睛里写满了看见在柜中的他的一瞬惊喜。  
Peter仍然一声不吭，最后，他听见Wade拖开了医生的身体，然后打开了柜子的锁。Peter抬头看他，那股强烈的血腥味几乎让他无法完全睁开眼睛。Wade的病服几乎快被血染透了，脸上与手臂上都是伤口，手臂上甚至有牙齿的血印。他就像是从血池里爬出来的恶魔。这个恶魔站在他面前，问他：“你没事？”  
Peter点点头，又摇摇头，最后咳嗽了一声。  
“我没事。”他说。Wade偏头看看他，扯着衣袖想帮他擦去他脸上的血迹，没想到一抹却把手袖上原有的血迹抹了上去。  
“操。操！”Wade大声咒骂着，似乎十分生气，全身都颤抖起来，然后回身满屋子地找毛巾，或者是干净的布。  
Peter可以看见医生，就躺在柜子边，他的腹部几乎都被剖开了，胸腔被小刀搅得一团糟。房间里到处都是血迹，玻璃桌与木制小椅子都翻倒在地。Wade蹲在一个翻倒了的储物柜前翻找着里面的杂物。  
Peter小心地走出柜子，他轻声走到Wade身后，看见他腰间的那把短刀，以及那两把钥匙，一把用来打开柜子，另一把应该是手铐的钥匙。他小心翼翼地用被铐住的双手捡起了地上那把木制的小椅子，朝Wade走去。  
在敲晕Wade前，他其实什么也没想，也没有必要想。

Chapter 02. Dining Room

病院里的餐厅，如一开始的纸条所说，是个很神奇的地方。这个独立的一层小楼，虽然也是锈迹斑斑，遍地血迹，桌椅翻倒，活像丧尸席卷过后的惨状。但这里有两扇向阳的窗子，镶嵌在墙壁的高处，可以照亮餐厅的大部分地域，让人稍微感到安心。但餐厅的神奇之处不止如此。  
Peter从来没有弄明白餐厅充足的食物供应是怎么一回事。这些食物通过一个狭小的正方体电梯送上来，谁也不知道这些食物是什么人准备的，电梯从哪儿来，又回到哪里去。但可以知道的是，电梯每隔半小时上来一次，过了三十分钟后又下去。Peter一直十分怀疑这个电梯的来头，但这个电梯的空间容不下一个成年男性把自己塞进去。况且，在不知道下方是否安全的状况下，Peter不愿意用自己好不容易在这几周里保留下的生命去冒险。  
餐厅里甚至还有台正常运转的冰箱，但那台冰箱贴着“Green专用”的标签，也就没有人再去碰过。Peter不想打开它的很大原因不是因为惧怕Green，而是因为他知道，冰箱里一定是地狱般的景象，他并不想打开冰箱看见一颗张着嘴的人头。  
Peter从Wade那里逃出来的第二天清晨，他环顾着四周，随时注意着周围的状况，在确认后院里确实没有人后，他轻轻地推开了餐厅的门，从门缝里看了看里面。  
空无一人，完美。他有些欣喜地闪身进去。以前他来这里时总会遇到“Forehead”，那个叫Frankie的病人，长着一个十分宽的额头，总是把他能抓到的女病人都带来这里，对她们进行一些惨无人道的凌辱，然后将她们杀死。Peter每次遇到那些尸体还没有凭空消失，他就把她们悄悄抱出去，用他在警卫室找到的铁铲，把尸体埋在餐厅边的树林里。她们死去时浑身赤裸，躯体上满是伤痕，Peter把泥土覆盖到女人脸上时，总是从心里感到疼痛。  
每次掩埋女人的尸体都会给他带来这种疼痛。他本来就不希望见到尸体，但在这种情况下他连帮助别人都毫无办法。先不说他是否有能力在保全自己的情况下帮助他人，先说他都不知道哪些人可以让他伸出援手，而不会直接把他的手臂割下。  
但这些女病人，她们大多病得不重。Peter见过她们中的几个，都十分安静，并没有做出任何意图伤害他人的行为。她们一般只是安静地看着病房外的满地鲜血，听着男病人互相厮杀的怒吼，然后微微笑起来，就像是以为自己身处一个极其美妙的梦境。  
埋葬这些女病人让他感到软弱。Peter在用铲子铲起土时总是对Frankie的行为感到无比的愤怒，每一铲都让他愈发咬紧牙关。但他把铲子放下时，他清楚地知道自己不能与Frankie抗衡。他是高危病人之一，那个变态的色情施虐狂屠杀者。Peter为这个认知愈发感到愤恨与懊恼，但他无计可施。  
而今天，那个男人并没有留下又一具尸体。Peter意识到这个病院几乎要没有女病人了，也许再过几天就会只剩下Monica——也是高危病人之一的她，应该有能力在这里活下去，至少是，活久一点。  
她是唯一一个让Peter感到不需要那么警惕的高危病人，不是因为她是个女人，而是因为她明显要比其他病人更加能动脑筋一些。换句话来说，她并不是那么疯，除了她用棒球棒把一个壮汉的头颅敲碎的时候。  
Peter走进餐厅，他不去看地面上斑驳的血迹，而是快步走向了那个小电梯。那里有着六点准时送上来的早餐。他拿起三明治时，发现餐车下面有一个小牌子。他的心狂跳起来，蹲下身去，把它捡了起来。那是个类似于工作牌的东西，上面没有照片，也没有名字，只有一个编号，274，以及一个标志，两个字母一个符号，W-X。  
Peter意识到这可能与食物的来处有关，而这又是否会和这个病院的背后运转人员有关？他的意思是，为什么暴乱过了那么久，他没有见过一个警察来到这里，也没有任何来自公司的消息，是因为人们都以为他死了吗？可是即便这样，这个病院就被放弃了吗？Peter认为没有那么简单，如果这个病院被放弃了，这些准时到达的食物又是怎么一回事？  
他们想要这些病人活下来，这个“他们”一定不会是几乎对这个病院一无所知的纽约警察。那么会是谁？  
W-X。Peter轻声念了一遍，他把工作牌塞进病服的衣兜里，然后站起身来，他咬着三明治，拿起两个牛角面包，打算离开。  
“你找到了什么？”  
他身后忽然响起的声音让他手腕颤抖了一下。Peter回过头去。Monica坐在一张桌子上，翘着腿，笑眯眯地看着他。她有着深金色的头发，像稻田一样的颜色。她原本是长发，但暴乱开始时她就用剪刀把她齐腰的长发剪下，塞进了一个死去的男人张开的嘴里，导致她现在的头发只到肩膀。她眯起的绿眼睛里没有什么敌意，Peter知道，她永远都没有敌意，只有对任何引起她兴趣的东西的爱怜，那种想要把这些东西都撕裂成一个个部分，再小心保存下最美部位的爱怜。  
“呃，沙拉酱。”Peter这么回答她，他把手里的面包以及嘴里咬着一角的三明治暂时放回餐车，勉强扯了扯嘴角，“我是说，鉴于这个餐车从来不提供番茄酱，所以我想——”  
“噢。不。我问你，你捡到了什么？”Monica眯着眼睛笑。Peter微微屏住了气息，他感到那个工作牌在他兜里，却好像已经被Monica透视而光。“什么也不是，Monica。”Peter回答，“只是一张小纸片，它上面画着的图案挺好看的。”  
“啊，好看的纸片。”Monica仍然笑着，但明显更开心了些，她轻轻抚摸着手腕上戴着的病院编号牌，Monica说过她喜欢这个号码，所以她不愿像别的病人一样，把这个牌子扔到下水道里，“我喜欢这些好看的纸片，它们总是画满了蝴蝶和花，飘得到处都是，就像这个地方的人，我隔壁的Katy，飘得到处都是……”  
她喃喃地说，Peter手心有些冒汗，他注意到她带着病号牌的手里握着一把沾满血的剪刀。  
“嘿，我也捡到了，纸片！”她忽然开心地笑起来，她跳下桌子，一手拿着那把剪刀，一手从她的病服衣兜里找出了一张皱巴巴的纸。她伸直手臂，让Peter看。Peter看了一眼，接着他有些惊讶地发现，那不只是一张破烂的纸。它是从一本笔记本上撕下来的，上面写着一串话，Peter看不太清，只看见纸片下很大的署名。W-X。  
他想看得更清楚一些，但Monica已经把纸片收了回去。她嘟囔了几声，Peter看着她把那张纸随手塞进衣兜，心里有些急躁。Monica抬起头看他，说：“让我也看看你的纸片。”  
Peter想了好一会儿，才慢慢地把手伸进了衣兜。他抓住那张工作牌，把它拿了出来。  
Monica看了看他手心的工作牌。她哼了一声，不满地撇了撇嘴：“嗯。它并不是那么好看。”  
“我觉得你的纸片挺好看的。”Peter缓慢地说，他微微笑起来，“能把它给我吗，Monica？我真的很喜欢它。”  
Monica转了转眼睛。她用带血的剪刀尖抵住自己的嘴角。“可以。”她说，然后笑了，“如果你愿意和我交换的话。”  
Peter平静地看着她，然后他说：“告诉我你想要什么，Monica？”  
她慢慢地伸出舌头，咯咯地笑起来。她笑了好一会儿，才缓慢地说：“你的眼睛，Peter。”

Peter没有说话，他看着Monica把那张纸拿出来，手心朝他摊开。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛，比这个好看多了。”她说，“你这个傻瓜。”她仍然笑着，而Peter仍然看着她。  
“我不傻。”Peter回答她，“所以我决定不和你交换了。”  
Monica失望地大声叹息，她又嘟囔了两声，然后把剪刀指向了Peter。那把剪刀的尖锐前端忽然离Peter只有十几公分。  
“我喜欢收集漂亮的东西，就像妈妈说的，女人一定要喜欢漂亮的东西……”Monica轻声说，“但是男人也喜欢漂亮的东西，所以那个狗娘养的，那个恶魔……他离开了妈妈，然后妈妈离开了我……”她说，然后抬头看了看Peter。  
“但是我不想因为漂亮的东西离开……所以，我会把它们都留在我身边。”Monica转了转她的剪刀，忽然说：“你觉得，Alex这个名字怎么样？”  
Peter下意识地抬起了双手，在听见这个问题时他有些不知所措地看向了Monica。  
“很好。”他说，“我是说，我就认识一个Alex，他住在纽约，你知道纽约吗？就是那个——”  
“那Anna呢？”  
Peter停顿了一下。“也挺好的。”他说。  
“‘Forehead’ Alex呢？”她纯真无邪地笑起来。Peter打了个寒噤，他看着Monica的笑容，还有那把剪刀。最后他缓慢地说：“那为何不说一个F开头的名字呢？”  
“什么是F开头？”Monica问他，“Alex住在第二层，他是我在这里杀死的第一个男人。Anna是我见过有最漂亮的头发的女孩，所以我把她的脑袋拿走了。所以——”她有些困扰地收回剪刀，把它再次抵在嘴角，“什么是F开头？”  
“就像Frankie。F开头。”Peter说。Monica露出一个恍然大悟的神情，她大声笑起来。  
“F……Freud。”Peter想了半天，只说出了这个名字，他有点想给自己一耳光。Monica有些惊讶地看着他。  
“Freud。Freud。Freud。”她重复了三遍，像强迫自己永远记住似的咬牙切齿，“谁？”  
“他是一个……哲学家。”Peter说，“呃，就是，他给大家讲一些道理。通过他的书。”  
“老师？写字的？”Monica说，她又大笑起来，“我喜欢写字的！”  
“或者Freda。”Peter又说，“这是给女孩的。”  
于是Monica再次重复了这个名字三遍，大笑起来。接着她快速地走过来，Peter绷直了身子，但Monica在他面前停下了，她拿出那张纸，横着撕成了两半，然后把只有署名的那一半塞到Peter的衣兜里。  
“这两个名字没有你的眼睛漂亮。”她解释道，“所以只有一半。”  
然后她转身离开了，仍然笑着。Peter听着她的笑声渐渐消失在门外，才终于松下一口气。他转回身，把那张仅写有W-X的纸条塞进兜里，拿起了三明治。他忽然听见身后有什么动静，在他反应过来之前，有人扳着他的肩膀把他转过来，然后用力把他按到墙上，几乎是要把他嵌到墙里的力度。背部的疼痛几乎让他以为听见了自己的脊椎发出的类似粉碎的声音。一只手死死按住他的肩膀，还有一只摸上了他的脖子，把他的脖颈扣在虎口，紧密不分。他从疼痛与惊慌的眩晕里回过神来，看见了Wilson疤痕满布的脸。  
“你和M在一起做什么？”Wilson问。Peter意识到他指的是Monica，Wilson称Monica为M，他对这个称呼有种微妙的感觉。  
“放轻松，老兄，”他下意识地握住Wilson扣住他脖子那只手的手腕，“我并没有想抢你的女朋友，如果Monica是你的女朋友的话。老天，她真的很好看，我是说，她很值得人去追求，但不是我。我没有这个心思，我可以向院长发誓，如果他还活着——”  
Peter说了很多话，但Wilson始终没有放开他，而是仍然盯着他看。  
“院长被Green吃了，现在可能还在冰箱里。”Wilson说。Peter哽了一下，他瞪着Wilson，Wilson回瞪他。  
“噢。我很抱歉。”最后Peter说。  
Wilson扣着他的脖子，挤眉弄眼了好一会儿，忽然松开了他的脖颈，大声笑起来。Peter听见他的笑声，稍微放松了一些，他扯了扯嘴角，Wilson忽然停下了大笑，凑过来咬住了他的脖颈。Peter痛呼一声，下意识地开始挣扎，Wilson的牙齿几乎嵌入他的血肉，痛得他眯起眼来。他的挣扎被Wilson按了下去，Wilson松开牙齿的同时伸出了舌头，把那个牙印带出的血迹全都舔去了。  
Peter喘着气，他的眼前有些模糊，他只能尽力睁大眼睛，瞪着Wilson。Wilson直起身子来，他舔了舔嘴角。  
“这是给你的回礼，Petey，我的脑袋现在还有些发疼呢。”他说。Peter挣扎着想要从他身边逃开，但Wilson强制性地把他揽进了怀里，那双健壮的手臂死死地把Peter的一切动作都禁锢住了。

“以及，M不是我的女朋友。”Wade轻声说，Peter在他怀里咒骂，用力的挣扎，几乎是用尽了全力想把他推开。Wade听得见他因为惊慌而如擂鼓的心跳，那跳动充满了生命的活跃，每次震动都带动着Wade的胸腔。Wade听见自己的脑海里的声音因Peter的反应而质疑。  
“不要管他。”Wade回答，“他一直都是这么别扭又可爱，不是吗？”

Chapter 03. The Front Garden

庭院里的花在一个冬季完全枯萎之后，再也没有生长出来过。现在庭院的花坛里只留下到处蔓延的杂草丛，被狂风压得贴伏在地面上，卑微丑陋得令人生厌。Wade从来没见过这个花坛开花时是什么样子，都是Green告诉他的。Green在他心里是个极其不礼貌还要装文明人的大叔，非得在吃着饭的时候和人聊天。他故作优雅地叉起西兰花，然后开始和Wade说庭院里花的事情。Wade并不关心那些天知道谁栽的花，已经枯萎的花对任何人来说都没有用处。他看着窗外，看了Peter。Peter正在往后院的方向绕去，他大概是要去餐厅。  
Peter昨天从他这里逃出去的时候，那把椅子把他的后脑勺敲得生疼。其实当时Wade并没有晕过去，他甚至只需要眩晕几秒钟就可以爬起来，把还没跑到门口的Peter再次摔进柜子里。但他没有这么做，他放任Peter离开。他和他的另一部分争论过这件事了，最后他们达成了一致，把Peter关起来也没有什么好处。他当初是为了那活蹦乱跳的生命而把Peter关起来的，但他发现柜子并不能让Peter活蹦乱跳，Peter在柜子里连站起来都困难。  
Wade看着Peter小心翼翼地向后院走去，然后他注意到有其他人在庭院里——在一个Peter没有注意到的角落。那里坐着画家，那破旧的狗屎画板挡住了画家的身影，Peter并没有看见那个一直放在那里的画板后还有一个人。画家在盯着Peter看。Wade看着窗外，站起身来。  
Green抬头看他。  
“尿尿。”Wade打了个手势，往外走，“以及，西兰花配这个肉真的很恶心，我打心底里给你提个建议。”然后他甩上了门。

Wade到达庭院的时候，画家刚把颜料和画笔收起来。看到他走过来的时候，画家的一向就带点胆怯的眼神里闪过了慌张，他想把画板上的画纸撤下来，但是Wade已经用单手把画板转了过来。  
那是Peter，一个侧脸的特写，画得惟妙惟肖，Wade忍不住吹了声口哨。画家沉默着把放着画笔和颜料的工具箱拎了起来。  
“你画他画了多久？”Wade抬头看他。  
“不是很久。”画家轻声说，“至少我是三周前才从那个病房里出来的……”  
“我就知道，Green的那套‘公平竞争’的狗屁理论。”Wade啧了一声，把画板转了回去。他拍了拍画家的肩膀，“别紧张。”  
“你为他把Dr. Smith杀死了。”画家说，语气平静地说，但眼神却躲闪着Wade。  
“我知道。噢，老天，你们能不能不要总是叫他医生？他根本就不是个医生！”Wade挥着手，大声说，画家因为他忽然提高的音量而微微颤抖了一下，但很快他又恢复了平静。  
“这只是个代号，Wade。”画家缓慢地说。  
“这我也知道。但为什么Frankie可以叫Forehead，Monica可以叫Pain Sugar，我为什么就不能叫史上最帅？Green居然说他觉得这个称号太傻了，那当然，因为他根本不懂帅到史上第一是什么概念！”  
Wade惋惜地摇摇头，接着有些惋惜地拍了拍画家的肩膀。“你也是，居然就这么简单地被叫做画家，你有没有考虑过取个类似‘血腥毕加索’的称号？”  
画家对他笑了笑，拎着工具箱的手越发用力了。Wade朝他耸耸肩。  
“这让你感到很烦躁，是吗？”画家笑着说，“他很引人注目。”  
“我都知道。”Wade点点头，表示同意。  
“Green的主意，是吗？一群猎人，一个猎物？”  
Wade再次机械地点点头。他歪了歪头，拖长了声线：“也——许——”  
然后他回头看了看庭院通向后院的小道，接着眯了眯眼睛。  
“也许猎物想要的猎人只有一个。”他说，眯起眼睛，最后看了画家一眼，接着向后院走去。

Peter感觉他胸腔里的情绪快要把他杀死了。也许会在Wilson下手之前，他就已经被自己杀死了。他感到恐惧，慌张，恼怒，甚至是充满荒唐的悲哀。Wilson的手紧紧地环着他，把他的每一个动作都禁锢住了。他不知道Wilson要做什么，他只能用尽全力试图把这个疯子推离自己。但他的动作没有任何效果，Wilson仍然纹丝不动，而他脖颈上的那个伤口愈发作痛。  
Wilson什么都没说，他只是大笑着，似乎十分享受Peter的挣扎。他忽然弯下腰去，把Peter扛起来，转过身把他扔到了餐厅的一张桌子上，然后在Peter想翻身逃走之前把他压到了桌子上，迅速俯下身，把牙齿再次嵌入了之前的那个伤口里。Peter惊呼一声，然后因为疼痛而大声喘息。Wilson似乎咬着他笑了，那个贴着他颈动脉的笑让Peter毛骨悚然。  
然后Wilson的手贴上了他的裆部。  
Peter差点跳了起来，但因为脖颈处的疼痛而只能叫喊一声。他咬紧牙关，脑子里一片混乱——Wilson打算做什么？他察觉到了极大的威胁，而且这种威胁的危险，与之前任何一次想要夺走他生命的威胁都不同。  
Peter开始剧烈的挣扎，但他每一次的挣扎似乎都让Wilson愈发开心。Wilson抬起头来，舌尖舔了舔牙齿上的血迹，接着他的手伸进了Peter的病服裤，隔着Peter的内裤开始揉搓他尚未勃起的阴茎。  
Peter剧烈地颤抖起来，他说不清现在是什么情绪占了上风，Wilson俯视着他，一只手在他的裤子里。这该死的是怎么一回事？用尽全力挣扎带来的疼痛，以及那只皮肤粗糙的手用力挤压着他的疼痛——他除了疼痛没有任何感觉。Wilson似乎很享受他那不间断的咒骂，推搡甚至是捶打，他的表情让Peter很清楚地意识到，Wilson并没有把他的不甘放在眼里。Peter用力撑起上身，又被Wilson推了回去，一只手再次扣上了他的脖颈。  
他躺在餐厅的桌子上，Wilson的手揉搓他的阴茎时用了狠力，恐惧和惊慌逼得他全身颤抖，大口喘息——他忽然想起Forehead来。那个男人在餐厅狩猎。他想起他铲起泥土，覆盖在一个个女人的沉睡的面容之上。现在他和她们一样，在餐厅的桌子上躺着，狩猎者的尖牙伏贴在脖颈。Peter不知名的愤恨忽然又强烈地撞击进他的胸膛。  
他的一只手揽住了Wilson的脖颈。Wilson似乎有些惊讶，抬起头来看他的眼睛。Peter在那双蓝眼睛对上自己的眼睛之前，反手摸到Wilson腰间的匕首，把它抽了出来。  
Wilson动得比他更快。他伸出手，在Peter抽出匕首的一瞬间牢牢地握住了Peter的手腕，力道大得让Peter动弹不得。但这样一来，他放在Peter裤子里的手就抽了出来。Wilson用力掐住Peter的手腕根部，Peter痛呼一声，因为疼痛而握不住那把匕首。  
Wilson在看到那把匕首掉到地上时满意地微笑了一下。他探朝前来，俯下身，凑近了Peter的脸。  
“我喜欢你在我身下挣扎的样子，Peter。”他低声说，“比你被关在柜子里的样子还要让我兴奋。”  
Peter因为那距离太近的吐息而讶异，他下意识地想要扭过脸去，Wilson在他扭过脸前掐住了他的下巴，咬了他的嘴角。这一下却并没有用力，就像是一个带着牙尖的吻。Peter咬咬牙，趁这个空当，曲起膝盖，用力地踹了Wilson的腹股沟一下。Wilson痛呼出声，松开钳制，Peter迅速翻身跳下桌子，忍住全身的疼痛往餐厅口跑去。  
他猛地拉开餐厅的大门时，迎面对上了站在餐厅口的画家。那个男人有些惊讶地看着他，Peter剧烈地喘息着，也讶异地看着他。  
Wilson在他身后不远处大声地骂娘，Peter低下头，快速地从画家身边逃开了。

Wade捂着腹股沟，坐在地上，背靠着桌子腿，对着门口的画家龇牙咧嘴。画家一直看着Peter的身影跑远，才回过头来。  
“操，这一脚可真不轻……比西伯利亚的姑娘还要来得辣。”Wade说，他扶着桌子边站起身来。画家看了看他，并没有走进来。  
“他看上去吓坏了。”  
“嗯哼。”Wade说，他弯腰捡起地上的匕首，“也把我吓坏了，他不是一个听话的小宝贝，太能挣扎了。”他走到电梯边，挑了个不那么破烂也还算干净的盘子，放了几个三明治和牛角面包进去，然后他拿了一瓶水。  
“他身上有洗衣房的味道。”Wade头也不回地说，“洗衣房，你相信吗？真没想到他还找到了那个鬼地方，而且还用上了。我就说这么久了他怎么还不带一点红呢，他的衣服上全是消毒水的气味。我痛恨消毒水的气味。”  
然后他抬起那盘盘子，转身朝沉默不语的画家抬了抬。  
“吃吗？”  
画家摇了摇头，Wilson朝他耸耸肩，抬着盘子和水出去了。

Peter一路往前跑，他没有回头，只是喘着气向前跑去。他一直跑到那扇大铁门附近，那有一个警卫室，Peter冲进警卫室，然后转身甩上门，手指颤抖着把门闩插上。他紧盯着门，缓缓向后退去，直到跌坐在警卫室里的床上。  
这是Peter意外发现的小空间，一个有床有窗户的警卫室，最重要的是，它有门闩，还是很紧实的那种。病人基本不会到这边来，Peter经常把窗帘拉得严严实实，然后在这里度过夜晚。现在还是早晨，窗户和窗帘紧闭的房间显得昏暗不已。但只有这里让他感到确实的安全。他脱下鞋子，坐到床上，把膝盖缩起来，脸埋进手臂，努力想平息下自己狂跳的心脏以及紊乱的呼吸，并缓解全身的疼痛。  
接着他听到了脚步声，正在朝这边逼近，以及那口哨声，是Forehead最常哼的一个曲调，但那声音却不像是Forehead的。Peter再次浑身紧绷，他微微抬起脸来，听着那口哨声随着脚步越来越近，最后停在了他的门前。Peter屏住了呼吸，他微微往前移，穿上他的鞋子。  
门被敲响了。那是很有节奏的敲门声。Peter不作声，他微微弯下腰，然后钻进了床底。他盯着那扇还在作响的门，如果对方真的想办法撞开了这扇门，他思考着，如果他被从床底揪出来，那还是只能竭力一搏，往外跑。  
敲门声仍然持续着，口哨声也仍在持续着，Peter咬了咬下唇。  
接着口哨声伴随着敲门声，同时戛然而止。Peter屏住了呼吸。过了几乎是漫长的半分钟，他听见脚步声渐行渐远。Peter紧紧地闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，然后从床底爬了出来。他精疲力竭，由于没吃早餐而饥肠辘辘，紧绷的神经让他又一次陷入了头晕目眩之中。他双手撑地，轻微地咳嗽了一声，站起身来。  
门外再也没了动静。Peter悄声走过去，背贴着门，等待了好一会儿，才慢慢地打开了门闩。他轻轻地拉开一点门缝，从门缝向外看去。外面什么也没有，只有温和的阳光铺满了颓败的花园和病院的主建筑。  
Peter打开了门，然后发现门口放着一个盘子，里面是几个三明治和牛角面包；盘子旁边是一瓶水。  
他有些讶异地抬起头，但破败的庭院里没有一个人的身影。只有那辆停在庭院里的老旧吉普车，在阳光的照耀下仍旧锈迹斑斑。

Chapter 04. Hallway

是谁犯下了罪行？  
Peter站在海边，月光点燃了平静的海面，燃烧到了他浸在水里的脚踝。他看着那片月光一寸一寸地向他逼近，那燃烧的蓝黑色水波已经灼伤了他的皮肤。于是Peter从水域中逃离，他退到了沙滩上，退到月光照不到的阴暗里。但此时，他的后脑勺忽然一阵刺痛，这种痛像是一把匕首推进了他的脑袋，翻搅着，探寻着，呼唤着被他隐藏的秘密。Peter痛哼一声，把尖叫扼死在喉咙，他不能让月光听见他的叫喊，不能让任何人听到他。  
有什么钻出了海浪，爬上沙滩。Peter抬眼去看，看见了熊熊燃烧的海，看见了月光铺满沙滩-他看见了从海浪中钻出的成片的节肢动物。数不清的蜘蛛，它们快速地移动着，微微张开口器，向他涌来。Peter惊异地向后退去。这些密密麻麻的黑色圆点就像是猛兽一般扑来，逼迫他退到月光照耀得到的地方。Peter的脚跟在接触到月光的那一瞬间刺痛无比，月光在剖开他，揭开他的肌肤，吮干他的血和骨髓，直到他彻底暴露在月光下，摊开在沙滩上，直到被风干，被浪水卷起，被抛向远方，或是沉入海底无边的黑暗。  
Peter猛地睁开眼睛。他的眼前一片漆黑，只有他自己急促的喘息声萦绕着他，有一瞬间，他以为自己回到了Wilson的橱柜。但等蒙蔽他双眼的那层黑暗褪去，他发现自己躺在警卫室的床上。他伸出手，摸了摸自己的眼角，发烫，温度简直要灼伤他的指尖。但是干燥的。  
他坐起身来，平缓着自己的呼吸。在他还是孩童的时候，每次在梦中惊醒，他的May婶都会轻轻地抚摸他被汗浸湿的额角，亲吻他的鼻尖。Peter微微揪紧了被子，每次他梦见燃烧的海浪都会使他想起他的婶婶，而他现在无比想念她轻柔的触碰与温和的声音……这让他不得不再次坚定自己活下去的意愿。  
Peter翻身下床，走到窗边，微微拉开了窗帘的一角。窗外的庭院寂静无声，弥漫着连月光也无法穿透的欲念与黑夜。Peter呼出一口气，病院主建筑的四层有些地方亮着灯，这让他忽然注意到了从窗户边跑过的影子。那是一个人影，后面追着一个……Peter有些惊异地发现，他无法形容那是个什么东西的影子，它看上去……十分庞大，根本不像是人类会有的影子。Peter看着三层的一些声控灯亮了起来，前面奔跑的人影跑到了三层。那个庞然大物逼近了。接着是一声尖叫划破了夜空，直直地传进了Peter的耳朵。  
那是一个女人的尖叫声。  
Peter揪紧了窗帘。Monica。  
他立刻离开了窗边，从抽屉里拿出了他一直留着的手电筒，以及拆了这个小警卫室的上锁抽屉后得到的一把手枪。他颤抖着打开了保险栓，上膛。他不知道他打算去做什么，但是他打开了警卫室的门。  
他走向主建筑时拿着枪的手在颤抖，但他仍然向那栋巨大的、老旧的、看着像是一个杀人机器的主建筑走去。Peter无法抑制地在想，那个影子会是Forehead吗？他已经改口味了，开始在病院走廊猎杀他的猎物了？可是Monica已经是最后一个了。  
他不知道自己在坚持什么。他手里拿着枪，他可能要去杀死一个人。他不可能开枪杀人的。他到底打算干什么？  
Peter对这份愤怒毫无头绪。他真的会向Forehead开枪吗？但他不可能与Forehead肉搏，他知道的。但是他真的会为了救Monica而杀掉一个人吗？为了拯救而杀戮是否是正确的？他又能从中得到什么好处？  
Peter的手放在了主建筑的门上。他不能再想了——Monica的尖叫又响了起来。接着主建筑的门自己打开了。Peter向后跳去，他紧绷住身子，下意识地迅速抬起了手中的枪。  
一个病人站在门口，用毫无波澜的眼睛看着他。Peter努力地咬了咬下唇，病人看了他一眼。  
“吵。”他说，然后让开了一些，让Peter可以通过。  
“让那个婊子闭嘴。”病人说，然后关上了门。Peter一边看着他，一边向后退去，他的手攥着枪，直到这金属将他的手硌得生疼。那个病人并没有逼近他，而是跌坐在门边。  
“你是画家的画。”病人喃喃着说，“你活过来了？那就让婊子闭嘴吧。你活过来了，就该让婊子闭嘴。”  
Peter踏上了通往二层的阶梯，他再看了一眼那个病人，接着跑上了台阶。画家的画是什么意思？Peter忍不住去想他的那句话。然而Monica的尖叫再次打断了他的思绪，那尖叫已经微弱了一些，从最初饱含狂乱变成了疼痛。Peter顺着楼梯往上跑去，他一口气跑到了三层。  
三层一片黑暗，连Monica的尖叫都没再能唤醒这里的声控灯，这些灯泡都被什么东西砸碎了。Peter打开了手电筒。他在警卫室时看到Monica是从右边的楼梯跑到三层的，而他是从左边的楼梯上来的。Peter知道三层的这条走廊，中央是堵塞的，许多柜子和桌椅，还有病床，堆砌成分割这两部分的障碍物。也多亏这些障碍物，他相信他一时半会儿还不会被发现。他借着手电筒的亮光走到那堆齐腰的杂物边，悄悄地蹲下，把手电筒熄灭了。他从那些柜子的缝隙向那边看去。他想起那些沉睡在树林的女人，咬着牙在心里发誓，如果是Forehead，他必须让那个男人付出代价。  
他从缝隙里看到了。Monica的呻吟奄奄一息，几乎已经止住。满地的血迹被昏暗的月光忽略，那月光只照到了那个凶手的脊背。但是Peter知道那不是Forehead。那是——Peter不知道那是什么。  
他微微瞪大了眼睛，那是一个巨大的……怪物。它大概有两米多高，有着类似于爬行动物的脚，但是上身还是人类。勉强算是人类吧，因为它简直就像是一大堆肌肉和奇形怪状的骨骼的集合体。Peter暗自想到他要是有机会活着逃离这个病院，他以后说不定会成为一个素食者。它看上去就像是一团巨大的、带有些许棱角的肉酱，恶心得让Peter有点反胃。即使Peter动用了所有他熟知的生物理论知识，他也不知道这是什么东西。  
然后他看到那个怪物在把什么塞进嘴里——如果它有嘴的话。它在塞——  
Peter哽住了。  
Monica。  
他浑身颤抖起来，说不清是因为恐惧、惊慌，还是突如其来的悲伤与悔恨。他很怀疑子弹对这种怪物是否有用。他几乎要跌坐在地上，眼睁睁地看见那个怪物仰起头来，把一只人类的手臂吞进肚子里。Monica。他可以确定是她。那只手的手腕上有一个编号牌，那是Monica才会有的编号牌。  
Peter缓缓地站起身来。他举起了那把枪，对准了那个正在咀嚼的怪物畸形的后脑勺。他的手指扣住了扳孔。他咬着牙，只要再一点勇气，他就可以扣下扳机。  
但是他晃眼看到了地面上的血迹，血迹上有一团模糊的东西，他看不清那是什么，但那团血块里，有一条类似于小尾巴的东西露了出来。Peter在那一瞬间脑里一片空白，他捏紧了枪，然后下意识扣动了扳机。  
那枚子弹打进了怪物的躯体——如果可以把那团肉称为肩膀的话——就打在了它的肩膀上。怪物嚎叫了一声，然后转过身来。Peter看见了它的脑袋，和它的身躯一样，满是肉块和骨骼，再没有其他的器官，只有一张突兀的嘴，从左边裂开到最右边。它发出了一声嘶吼，Peter发现那枚子弹并没有打穿怪物的肩膀。  
那它还叫唤什么？Peter在心底抱怨，他后退一步，然后转过身，迅速地往楼梯跑去。那只怪物追了过来，它庞大的身躯活动起来却并不迟钝，相反十分灵敏，它嘶吼着跑来，每一次那爬行动物的脚与地面接触都会引起一阵震动。Peter几乎是用尽全力在往楼下跑去，他迅速地转过楼梯转角，手里紧紧地握着他的手枪。他一直跑到一楼的大厅，那个病人仍然坐在门口，这时抬起头来看他。  
“画家的画——”他大声唤道，但是Peter并没有再多加理会他，而是朝他大喊了一声：“跑！”  
他撞开了大门。病人偏头看他，却并没有任何逃走的动作，而是大笑起来。怪物追下了阶梯，大门在Peter身后闭上。  
“都活了！”他听见那个病人的笑声，“画家的画都活了！你也活了！你也！”  
Peter头也不回地跑过整个庭院，他听见那个病人的笑声戛然而止，接着是一阵类似于骨骼被不断折断的声音。  
他跑到了警卫室，猛地拉开了门。关上门时他把门闩全都锁好，然后脊背紧贴着门板，他慢慢地滑下，跌坐在地上，那把手枪和手电筒都被他扔到了一边。他咬着下唇，眼角发烫，这次真的有泪水溢出了他的眼眶。  
那个小尾巴是一个孩子。Monica问过他，Alex这个名字怎么样？他告诉她，Freud，或者Freda。躺在那血块里的会是Freud，还是Freda？  
他用手背去抹脸颊上的泪水，他的愤怒和恐惧已经完全被悲伤压去。他什么也没能挽救，他甚至自身难保。这是一种罪行，Peter都知道，然而他并不恳求上帝或是哪个神明来宽恕他。月光知道这些罪行。月光并没有宽恕他。  
Peter抹着眼泪，他咬着下唇，把那些呜咽全都咽下去，这造成他的呼吸有些急促。他喘息着，又抹了一把自己的脸。  
“甜心，你在哭吗？”  
他听见有人对他说话。他浑身一颤，下意识地从紧靠的门板上直起身子。但是门板完好无损，没有任何怪物要冲破这道屏障。门外的人轻轻地敲了敲门板。  
“Peter？”  
是Wilson。Peter屏住了呼吸，他摸索着，手里攥住了那把枪，站起身来，面对着门。Wilson和他们是一样的，即使他没有切实地有过想要杀死Peter的行为，但是Wilson是个该死的混蛋，他和Forehead有着他自己都不承认的相似之处。Peter明白，这是Wilson为什么会咬他一口的原因。他一只手攥紧手枪，对着门板举起来，一只手摸了摸自己的脖颈，那个咬痕已经微微结痂了，这是Wilson向其他人的挑衅，而Peter并不打算陪他玩这个游戏。  
“我知道你在里面，我站在二层的窗子边，看着你跑进来的。你跑得可真是快啊。”Wilson的声音贴伏着门板，传进这个狭小的房间里，“你没事吧？我知道你一定哭了。”  
“这和你没有关系。”Peter从牙缝里挤出这句话，他举起枪的手在颤抖。  
“你想让我进去吗？”Wilson问。  
“滚开。”Peter几乎是用尽全力才忍住不朝他怒吼。Wilson似乎并不在意他的话，因为雇佣兵并没有马上离开。  
“那是画家。”Wilson说。而Peter因为这句话震惊得差点把枪掉到了地上。  
“我知道你肯定不会信的。”Wade轻声念叨道，语气甚至有些抱怨，“但那他妈的就是画家，那个狗娘养的，Monica可是这个充满汗臭的地方里唯一一个姑娘了。噢，对，你身上也没有那种糙汉才有的味道，你身上有消毒水的味道，我讨厌那个味道，说真的——”  
“画家？”Peter打断了Wade的抱怨，他想起那个看上去瘦弱并总是躲在画板背后的男人，那个怪物，以及那个病人的大笑，画都活过来了——“那个怪物是画家？”  
“打赌吗？”Wilson的笑声传了进来，“那就是画家。他每天晚上都会变成这个样子，只是你之前运气太好，从来没有遇到过。不过，话说回来，你在夜晚出现过吗？我没有在夜晚见过你，除了今晚。你去主建筑里做什么？”  
Peter没有说话。他又想起了Monica的尖叫，那声音攀附在他的窗台上，敲打着窗户玻璃，苦苦哀求着，久久不肯离去。  
“啊。我明白了。”Wilson忽然说。接着他沉默了好一会儿，Peter听见了细微的声响，然后一张红色的纸条被从门底下的缝隙塞了进来。  
Peter走过去，弯下腰，拿起那张纸条。那是Monica之前给他看的纸条，一半在他手里，这是Monica手里的另一半。现在这张纸条几乎被血浸透了。  
“她握在手里的。另一只手。”Wilson说。Peter的手指沾上了Monica的鲜血，上面的字大部分已经模糊了，Peter只看清了几个单词，“批准”、“肌肤”、“离开（还是留下？）”。  
“你还睡得着吗？还睡得着的话就去睡吧。”Wilson说，“别担心那个杂种会来。我坐在门口。”  
Peter吸了吸鼻子，他把这张纸条放到抽屉里。  
“滚开，Wilson。”他说，“你有本事就进来，不要装好人。”  
Wilson没有再说话。Peter的拳头重重地砸在门板上，他的指关节都硌得生疼。他几乎已经不在乎了，就算Wilson，或者画家，或者谁，拆了门板，就这样进来把他撕成碎块，他也不在乎了。他并不是放弃了活下去的愿望，而是充满了对操纵这一切的幕后人的愤恨。他并不是白痴，一个人再怎么疯，也不能把自己变成一堆肉酱。有人对画家做了这些事——而且极可能是这个W-X。他不知道其他人是不是也被这个W-X动过手脚，他无法确定。  
Wilson仍然没有回答他，而是开始吹口哨。Peter听出了那个曲调，就是Forehead最常哼的那一首。他忽然意识到，白天时他过于慌张，而没有仔细分辨，Wilson的声音和Forehead的声音是不同的。他努力回忆起白天时的那个口哨声，和现在的声音重合了。那盘食物和那瓶水是Wilson送来的。  
“可是为什么……”Peter低声说，是为了不让他失去与这些猎人游戏的体力？还是Wilson他自己都没有察觉到的内心所驱使的结果？  
“睡吧，Peter。”过了一会儿，Wilson说，“睡吧，没有什么能伤害到你。”

Chapter 05. Library

Peter在黎明初起的时候打开门，门口并没有Wilson的身影。他低头看了看地面，发现了一小串带血的脚印，大概就是昨天去往了凶杀现场的Wilson留下的。Peter用手到花坛里捧来一些干土，掩盖在那些脚印上。他一边用手铺平那些土，一边在心里调笑自己可以当一个沙土艺术家。Peter有时的自娱自乐会让他忘记自己处于一个多么危险的环境，这也许是一种天赋，也可能是一个致命的缺陷。当他反应过来的时候，Wilson正抬着一盘三明治，歪着头看他。  
Peter镇静地站起身来，拍了拍手上的尘土。Wilson耸耸肩，似乎暗自里决定了会替Peter保密，没有提起Peter暂住在这里的事。他拿起一块三明治，手臂伸得直直地，递朝Peter。Peter后退了好几步，也把手伸得直直的，才把那块三明治拿过来。  
“没有毒。”Wilson补充道，他似乎被自己的解释逗乐了，于是眯起眼睛笑起来。Peter决定不去在意他有些怪异的举动，因为，天啊，Wilson在这个时候，比起其他人来说，还有那么点点像正常人。  
只是一点点。Peter在心里补充。他拿起三明治，缓缓地咬了一口，他嗅到自己手上泥土的气味，而三明治的味道很正常。他咬三明治的时候，双眼一直紧盯着Wilson，但Wilson只是眯着眼睛看他，什么也没有做。  
“你知道怎么从这里出去吗？”Wilson忽然问他。Peter有些惊异地眨眨眼睛，然后咽下口中的面包。他摇了摇头。  
“也是，否则你不会还在这里。”Wilson说，他又伸直手臂，把盘子塞到Peter手里，“去图书馆看看，那里中午的时候不上锁。”  
说完，他就走开了。Peter抬着一盘三明治，看着Wilson走过整个庭院，走进了主建筑的大门里。

图书馆在主建筑的五层。Peter不知道他为什么要听Wilson的话，但他还是忍不住这么做了。他路过三层的时候一直强迫自己装作什么事都没有发生，扶着扶梯向上走的时候他刻意把自己的呼吸放缓了一些。  
这个图书馆更不如说是一个很大的图书室，Peter轻轻地推开了它关合的门。空气中弥漫着一股不同寻常的气味，Peter怔了一会儿，在这个地方闻到这样的气味实在让人有些难以置信。那是熟牛排的气味，Peter甚至可以嗅出调料是红酒。他静静地站了几秒，忽然心中警铃大作，后退一步，想轻声关上门，但有人从另一边拉住了门把。  
Peter匆忙抬起头，看见了正在微笑的Green。  
“何必这么急着走呢，记者先生。”他说，用力将门拉开了一些，面带微笑，“不用客气，进来坐吧。”

Peter僵硬地坐在图书馆配备的阅览桌旁，注视着对面的Green。他举起刀叉，落下时红酒的香气萦绕在房间里，越发浓厚得让Peter有些作呕。忍住，冷静下来，他对自己说，好的。试着说话。很好。现在说吧。  
“我不知道这是你用餐的地方，Mr. Green。”他扯出一个笑容来，“我会做笔记的。”  
Green勾了勾嘴角，看了他一眼。这个男人看上去四十岁左右，身形并不强壮，但是也并不瘦弱，有着鹰勾般的鼻子和闪着光的眼睛，机灵得有些残忍。他缓缓地开了口：“你看上去很害怕，孩子。但我什么也不会做。你看，我并不饿，我正在用餐呢。我很感激你能抽出时间来陪我坐坐。一个人用餐总是有些无趣的，我更倾向于找一个人来陪我聊聊天。”  
“不客气，我经常陪人聊天。”Peter说道，他用眼角瞟了瞟一旁的书柜，又看了看门。不需要慌，Green没有动手的迹象。毕竟，嘿，他在用餐呢。  
Green微笑了一下，他切开一小块肉，用叉子轻轻地点了点：“你瞧，Peter，这就是联想的坏处。如果我告诉你这盘子里装的就是牛肉，而你也相信了，你也许就不会如此紧张。但那些想法，先入为主，你想到了穿着花布裙子的密歇根女孩，于是这盘佳肴让你感到很不适了，不是吗？”  
他用叉子叉起那块肉的动作十分熟练，他的嘴唇颜色鲜艳，咀嚼的动作十分优雅。在Peter回答他之前，他就漫不经心地转移了话题：“Wade去哪了？”  
Peter对这个问题感到讶异。他的后背渗出了细密的汗，他把手心摊开，压在膝盖上。  
“我不知道。”他回答。  
“是吗？我昨晚看到他在警卫室的门口。也许他已经离开了，对吗？”  
Green微笑时眯起的眼睛就像是一把锋利的小刀。Peter攥紧了膝盖处的布料，他很想一跃而起，逃离这里，冲到警卫室里，把门狠狠关上，再找所有他能挪动的东西抵住门。但他又想再也不到警卫室里去。那里已经不安全了。  
“Wade杀了医生。”Green举起刀，“他有能力杀死我们所有人。”刀落下了，“我不知道自己是否有足够的能力来对抗他的杀意，但他看上去对扭断其他人的脖子都不感兴趣。他对什么感兴趣呢？”  
Peter看着Green，看着他的刀尖。  
“我说过了，先生，我不知道。”Peter回答，他微微松开手，膝盖处的布料已经皱了起来，“这可不是我们报纸八卦版上会收集的内容。”  
Green笑了起来，他咧开了嘴：“啊，是的，记者。你是位记者，Peter，你本是来这里揭发秘密的。这是记者最爱做的事之一，不是吗？每个人都会有秘密，也许这些秘密只会存在于最寂静的夜晚，人们的最深处……”他再次动起了刀叉，“你时常做梦吗，Peter？”  
Peter抬起头，注视着那双眼睛。  
“你是否会梦见一些与此地毫不相干，却又蕴含着内在联系的东西？这是个人间地狱，Peter。你的梦会是天堂还是地狱？你是否会梦见存在于你过往记忆中的疤痕？”  
“我不明白您在说什么，Mr. Green。”  
“不需要恐惧，孩子。死亡让人感到生的力量。”Green叉起了最后一块肉，“你梦见过生的力量吗？”  
Peter看着他，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
“这个世界不是无罪的。没有人是无罪的。你不必为此感到羞愧。”  
他用餐巾擦拭嘴角，接着站起身来。  
“只因这世上本没有罪，我们创造了罪，并且它只有在我们之中才有意义。”[注1]  
说完这句话，他抬起餐盘，从容地微笑着离开了。

Peter逐渐从轻微的耳鸣中回过神来。他深吸一口气，强迫自己镇静下来。然后他站起身，快速地走向摆放着小说的书柜，快速地浏览过一个又一个的书名，最后他停了下来，抽出了《红龙》，翻到最后一页。  
那里夹着一张餐巾纸。Peter把它打开，发现上面写了几句话。  
第一句话是：《圣经》里记录着上帝的真言。  
他找了一遍，图书馆内没有圣经。不仅如此，在每一个书柜的侧面，都用红色的油漆（还是血迹？）写着大大的标语：拒绝圣经！他开始思考这个图书馆之前是归个什么人在管理了。  
第二句话是：《大英百科》隐藏着世界的模样。  
他在图书馆一个书柜的角落发现了《大英百科》，全套，一册一册地按顺序排好。他抽出了第一本，书后露出了一个保险箱的一角。他又抽出了后面几本，直到保险箱整个都显露出来。密码是四位。  
第三句话是：谋杀缔造着自然的美丽。凶手是你吗？  
Peter看着这行字，钢笔的墨水在餐巾纸上微微晕开。他走向保险箱，输入了7510。[注2]  
保险箱打开了。他缓缓地拉开了箱门，所幸里面没有什么特别吓人的东西——里面只有几张纸。  
Peter把那些纸拿出来。第一张纸是这个病院的病人名单，Peter简单地看了一下，看到了一些他认识的名字，但这张名单上并没有包含那七个高危病人。  
下一张纸是Monica的个人资料，上面简单地写了她的出生地，以及她入院的时间。Peter惊讶地发现，资料最上面写着一串字。

失败品

Monica的照片上盖着一个红色的章，上面写着：Dead。  
这给Peter一种极其不好的感觉。他迅速翻到了下一张，这张纸是Dr. Smith的资料，与Monica一样，写上了失败品的字样，盖上了确认死亡的章印。  
Peter翻到了下一张纸，那是七个高危病人的名单。他发现Monica和Smith的名字被划去了，用的也是钢笔，而且划得十分细致用心。他发现他的名字被放在最后一个，Wilson的名字在第一个。而他们两个的名字都被圈了起来。  
Peter把这些文件放回了保险箱，将它重新锁起来，然后把《大英百科》一本一本地放回去。他无法抑制地开始想这些文件到底是从哪儿来，又是谁在操纵这一切？失败品到底是什么意思？有谁在监视着这里的人们的死亡？  
Green是如何知晓这一切的，又为何要让他知道？  
Peter深吸一口气，把最后一本书放回去后，他缓缓地收回了手。  
他和Wilson，又到底存有什么令他们注意的联系？

[注1]世上本没有罪：改自托马斯大大的《红龙》的结尾。原句说的是谋杀。  
[注2]密码：极其简单的密码啦。YES，Y是第25位字母，2+5=7。E是第5位。S是第19位，1+9=10。

Chapter 06. Grove & Kitchen

Peter回到一楼大厅时，才真正注意到大门里面的情况。有血溅满了整扇门，呈一种炸裂而开的烟花般的形状。这些血迹都已经凝固了，显示出灰暗的褐色。而Peter知道它们都来自那个画家的信徒，最后却被画家一点点折断了骨头，撕成了两半，像是一个被背弃的殉道者。Peter把手搭上门把手时，手有些颤抖。他拉开门，看见了被阳光铺满的，寂静的庭院。Peter有些小心地走下台阶，绕向通往后院的小道。他要趁没有人注意的时候前往餐厅，然而他的计划在一半就被Wilson阻拦了下来。  
他看见了Wilson，正在餐厅旁的小树林边，用铲子把泥土铲进一个坑里。Peter站在那里，看了他好一会儿，不知道为什么，忽然对他的背影产生了一种亲切感。也许是因为他刚才在那份决定他们生死的文件上发现了他和Wilson之间有某种联系，也许是Wilson今早给他三明治时刻意站远了一些，也许是他现在铲泥土的行为和Peter之前所做的十分相似。Peter说不清楚，但他意识到这是一种很危险的想法，即使如此他还是无法控制自己的脚步。他靠近了。Wilson回过头来，看向他，于是Peter又停下了脚步。  
Wilson见他停下了，又回过头去，继续铲泥土。于是Peter又走了过去。  
“Monica是个疯姑娘。”Wilson把泥土拍平时，这么说。他的手上，以及胸口的病服上，全都是沾染上的血迹，那些血迹沾了些许在铲子的把手上。Peter意识到他把Monica余下的部位，可能还包括Freud或是Freda，用手捧了过来，埋葬在这里。  
“但她其实不坏。”Wilson评价道。他把铲子插到一边的泥土里，“都是该死的大额头，都是那个杂碎。噢，还有画家，别忘了那个小窝囊废，他画了不知道多少张你呢。他根本就不应该被划进猎人的范围，Green是怎么想的？就算他是一个——晚上会变身的巨大肉罐头。他也不应该当一个猎人。”  
Peter看着他骂骂咧咧地坐到地上，用满是血迹的手从地上抓了一把土，揉搓着手心。  
“你觉得你就可以当一个合格的猎人吗？”Peter问他。Wilson抬头看向他，微微眯起了眼睛。Peter下意识地后退了一步，做好了随时逃跑的准备。  
然而Wilson却笑了。  
“谁说我要当猎人了？”Wilson说，他随手把土扔开，“那只是说给他们听的。我说过什么来着？我要做的是保护你，甜心。既然你不喜欢Plan A的橱柜，那我们就换Plan B，很简单，不是吗？”然后他低下头，小声咒骂着什么，就像是在和他自己吵架。Peter并没有听清他在说什么。  
Wilson没等他开口说话，就站起身来，朝他耸耸肩：“总之，就这样吧，我打算无视我的脑子说些什么，它再废话我就把它掏出来给Dennis玩。说起Dennis，他已经躲在地下室多久没有出来了？”  
Wilson的话提醒Peter想起那个肢解狂人——Dennis躲在地下室，已经好几个晚上没有露面了。也许应该给他颁发一个模仿鼹鼠最成功的吉尼斯世界纪录，但光是想象Dennis在地下室的画面就让Peter打了个寒噤。Wilson看着他，笑了。  
“你刚才打了个寒噤。”Wilson说，“噢——真可爱。”  
Peter不知道他该恼怒还是害臊，但是他的确微微红了脸。他还是说：“走开，Wilson，今天没有大肉酱追着我跑了。”然后打算离开。Wilson伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。  
Peter心里一惊，他下意识用力挣扎，Wilson立刻又放开了他的手。Peter匆忙地向后退了一步，他瞪着Wilson，而后者也瞪着他。准确地说，瞪着他的手腕。  
Peter低头看了看自己的手腕。他的手腕上沾上了一些尘土和血的痕迹，那是来自Wilson手心的血迹与尘土。Wilson看了看自己的手，又看了看Peter的手腕。  
“操……”他低声说，看上去有些愤怒。他快速地走过来，用力抓住了Peter的手腕，用拇指用力去抹他手腕上的痕迹。Peter本想用力挣脱却毫无结果，Wilson抹过他手腕的力道让他的皮肤感到似乎要被划开的疼痛。  
“操，操！”Wilson大声说，这下他完全恼怒起来了，甚至有些崩溃的意味，他一遍遍地去搓Peter皮肤上的污渍，一边浑身颤抖起来。Peter心里也跟着颤抖起来，他忍不住伸出手，紧紧地握住了Wilson揉搓着他手腕的大拇指。  
Wilson抬头看他，眼眶有些泛红，但是表情是惊异的。  
Peter握住他的大拇指，接着慢慢松开了，改为覆盖住他坑坑洼洼的手背。Peter自己都不知道他为何要这么做，他轻轻地盖上了Wilson的手背。  
“没事了。”他低声说，把自己的手腕轻轻向外抽离。Wilson这次并没有禁锢他，他的手腕完好无损，但是皮肤被揉搓得泛红。他看了看抹混杂了泥土的红色，又看了看Wilson紧盯着他手腕的眼神。  
“我去餐厅里找水洗一洗。”Peter说，他自己也不知道他为什么要说明，但他已经往餐厅去了。Wilson一直跟在他身后，一语不发。Peter推开门走进去，餐厅的里面有一个小厨房，这里被收拾得很干净，平时只有Green在用。Peter不想去细想这个厨房被用来料理些什么东西，但这里毕竟有水管。Peter将手腕凑到水龙头下，把那些血迹和尘土都洗去了。Wilson走过来，在他身旁洗净自己的手，一句话都没有说。Peter用眼睛去瞟Wilson抿着嘴的侧脸，心里有些怪异。他昨天才在这里把Wilson踹到桌子底下，现在却和他和平地相处在同一个空间里。  
Wilson说他不是猎人的一员，他的目的是保护Peter。这到底是什么意思？  
他和Wilson到底有什么联系？以及，为什么他知道自己和Wilson有联系的那一瞬间，Wilson变得就不再那么令他恐慌了呢？  
Peter把洗净后的手腕露给Wilson看。  
“你看，我说过没事的。”Peter说，他的手腕和原先一样，透露着些许不怎么晒到太阳的苍白色。Wilson看着他的手腕，伸出手来，抓住他的小臂，把他的手腕向上抬。Peter不知道为何自己没有挣开，Wilson把他的手凑到了嘴边，接着伸出舌头，舔了舔他手腕上的动脉。  
Peter颤抖了一下，这一下舔舐给他带来一种危险的刺痛感。Peter动了动手腕，但还是没有将他的手腕抽离。  
Wilson凑近来了，Peter的大脑叫嚣着，催促他逃离这个地方，催促他挣开Wilson的禁锢，催促他——  
Wilson抬起眼来看他，Peter忽然发现他的眼睛是极度纯粹的蓝色，甚至没有隐含一点保留的成分在其中，那是种——Peter不得不说，精神正常的人不可能拥有的蓝色眼睛。那是一种足以让你忘记逃跑路线的眼睛。  
Peter眨了眨眼，一下，两下，接着Wilson吻上了他的嘴唇。Peter浑身颤抖，他感到一种发自内心深处的恐惧，而这种恐惧并非是因为他畏惧Wilson，而是因为他畏惧着他自己。这一切究竟是怎么发生的？他的手环在Wilson的脖子上，Wilson托着他的臀部把他举起来，让他坐在料理台上。Wilson的舌头撬开了他的牙齿，探进了他的口腔。Peter有些艰难地调整着呼吸，Wilson的手摩挲着他的脊背，另一只手揉搓着他的腹部。  
他的大脑里一片混乱，Wilson放开他的嘴唇，他大口喘气的同时，脑海里出现的第一个想法居然是：如果让Green知道这里将会发生什么，优雅的食人魔会作何感想。  
他被自己的想法逗笑了。Wilson的一只手已经滑进了他的裤子。Peter在Wilson握住他的阴茎时忍不住惊呼了一声。这下他忽然从之前平静的幻想里惊醒了。他下意识地又想挣扎，Wilson凑过来，再次亲吻他的嘴角，Peter便又环上了他的脖颈。也许是他太久没有和人如此亲近过，也许是他意识到Wilson并没有置他于死地的念头——至少不是在他们做爱期间。  
做爱。他没想到他还会用这个词，而且是和Wilson，Wade Wilson。Peter惊讶地发现他在想Wilson的名字。  
Wilson——也许Peter应该叫他Wade了？Peter自己也不太清楚——握住他的阴茎上下滑动，这是种Peter从未有过的感觉，那些手心的疤痕挤压在他的性器上，而且并不像之前那样仅有恐惧与疼痛——相反，他的胃部涌起一股温暖的感觉。这真的挺怪异的。  
Wade一边上下撸动他的阴茎，惹得他发出小声的尖叫，一边伸手去抚摸那个他留在Peter脖颈上的咬痕。Peter因为他的触摸而微微颤抖，他不禁想象如果——如果他真的和Wade做爱，Wade是否还会给他留一个印记，就像原先有的这个一样给他带来又一轮疼痛。  
Wade亲吻那个咬痕，然后加快了撸动的速度。Peter的大腿颤抖着，他感觉热度从Wade的手心开始传递到他的身上，那个咬痕开始发疼，他的胸腔也开始发疼，这种疯狂的跳动让他轻声呜咽起来。  
Wade把他的手收了回去。他怎么会把他的手收回去的？Peter眼神迷茫地看着他，但Wade什么解释都没有，他只是笑了，说了进入餐厅后他所说的第一句话：  
“只是舔舔你的手腕你就硬了？你真是让我大开眼界，Peter。”  
Peter根本连反驳他的意思都没有。Wade轻声咒骂了一句，把他拉起来，用自己的身子支撑Peter站直。  
“转过去。”他说。Peter站着，不停喘着气，却并没有动。  
“我保证不扭断你的脖子。”Wade无奈地说。Peter看了他一眼，还是转了过去。  
Wade的手从后面环上他的脖子，舔了舔他的耳朵，然后在他脸红起来的时候，按着他的肩膀，让他趴到料理台上。Peter照做了，接着Wade脱下了他的裤子。  
Peter因为突如其来的冷空气而忍不住颤抖了一下，Wade咒骂了一声，然后拍了拍他的臀瓣。  
“把腿夹紧。”  
Peter眨眨眼。他还是照做了。接着Wade停顿了一下，然后有什么挤进了他的双腿之间。  
Peter眼前开始冒火花，他把额头抵在手臂上，老天，老天，那是——  
Wade呼出一口气。  
“别放松，Petey，这还不是你的真正实力，我们都知道的。”Wade说，他的手抚上了Peter的脊背，顺着他的脊骨往下划，“夹紧。”  
Peter照做了。他满脸通红，感觉得到Wade已经勃起的性器夹在他的双腿间，这让他低声呻吟，Wade的耻毛刮过他的根部，这是一种很奇异的感觉，Peter忍不住把大腿再夹紧了一些。  
“噢，嘿，嘿，”Wade拍了拍他的脊背，“也别那么紧，小心别断了……不能太激烈，你懂吗？要是这时候Green抬着菜刀冲进来，我们还得留点力气逃跑。”  
Peter被逗笑了，同时他的耳朵尖都开始红起来，他微微放松了一些，Wade这才开始动起来，模仿着进出的动作，摩擦着他的腿部。Wade的喘息声非常大，几乎是有些肆无忌惮，Peter的大腿根部很快感到了热度，每次Wade的进出都会磨蹭到他的性器，他忍不住用手捂住自己的嘴，以免自己哼出声来。  
Peter悄悄低头，去看Wade的阴茎，他涨红的龟头在Peter的腿间进出着，顶端泛着水渍，而Peter自己的性器也发红着。他忽然庆幸Wade没有插进来，那个尺寸让他有些无法确定自己能否承受。  
Wade伸出手来，同时握住了他和Peter的性器。Peter惊叫一声，伸手去推他的手，但Wade没有放弃，他轻轻地揉搓起来。Peter只能抓住Wade的手，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，低声呻吟。他的性器和Wade的挨在一起，一样烫得似乎要着火，一样微微跳动着，一样在Wade的手里。Peter对那种他和Wade的联系的感触越发深厚了。  
Wade套弄着，揉搓着，每次的力度变换和角度不同都让Peter呜咽，他咬住自己的指节，Wade在套弄他们的同时还在顶胯，他提高了Peter的屁股，好让他可以活动得更用力一些。Peter急促地喘息着，直到那股热度将他逼到极限，而这所需的时间并不长。他射在Wade手上，一部分精液溅到了地板上。  
他大声地喘着气，Wade把还跳动着的勃起抽了回去。Peter跌坐在地面上，他的大腿内侧隐隐发疼，猜想那里是否破皮了。他气喘吁吁，直到Wade忽然凑了过来，然后他感觉到脸上有些湿滑，他难以置信地回过头，Wade朝他咧嘴笑着，他的阴茎就在Peter的脸边，几乎戳到他的嘴角。  
Peter忽然意识到发生了什么。他伸手摸自己的脸时摸到了那些粘黏的精液。他的脸立刻涨红了，用手抹去那些精液，那些液体残留在他的手心。Peter为了报复，抓住Wade凑在他嘴边的阴茎，撸动了一下，接着伸出牙齿，轻轻地咬了咬顶端。  
Wade尖叫了一声，几乎是尖叫。他跳离Peter的掌控，Peter有些得意地看着他，然后站起身来。他提上裤子，然后转过身去，用水把自己的脸洗净。Wade凑过来的时候也穿好了裤子，他嗅了嗅Peter的脖颈。  
“你在闻我吗？”Peter回头看他。Wade朝他咧开嘴，笑了笑。  
“你身上消毒水的味道已经没有了。”Wade说，他的牙齿抵住Peter的耳根，又很快离开了。

Chapter 07. Out of This Door

指尖翻动下一页书页时，Peter忽然听见了门口传来的声响。他立刻悄然无息地合上了书，把书轻轻地放回书架，然后蹑手蹑脚地走到书架的边缘。Green从打开的图书室大门走进来，手里抬着一个餐盘，里面盛着他今日的午餐。Peter隐在书架后，看着Green把纯白无暇的桌布铺在桌面上，放上银质的刀叉，再抬上今日的午餐，仍然是配菜摆放花哨的肉排。  
Peter安静地贴在书架边，躲藏在阴影里，看着Green从容不迫地摆放好一切，然后抬起头，微微侧了侧脸。  
“我可以嗅到你的气味，Peter。”他开口说，“何不来坐下陪我聊聊天？”  
Peter微微扣紧了书架的木质边缘，他深吸一口气，咬了咬牙。  
他走出阴影，缓缓地走到了桌子边。Green对于他的出现露出了笑容，接着示意他可以坐在自己对面。Peter拉开椅子，缓慢地坐下来。他在心里把自己骂了个透，怎么就在寻找可用的资料时看起书来，还忘了时间呢——Green的肉排贮藏量还够，但Peter只要看着他举起刀叉就会感到强烈的不适感，更别说他不想知道Green吞进肚里的是谁。他只要想起这个事实就觉得难过。  
Green的刀和叉子轻轻地重叠，发出金属互相紧贴并摩擦的声响。  
“你用过餐了吗Peter？”他抬眼看向Peter，刀叉微微倾斜，银质金属映上了Peter的脸庞。  
“是的，Mr. Green。感谢询问。”Peter回答，微微侧过脸，避免那反光照射入他的眼睛。  
“那就好，我不想做一个无礼的人。如果你还没有用餐，请务必让我知晓，我会到厨房里再为你准备一份餐点的。”  
Peter无法克制地想起昨天，他和Wade在Green的厨房里……他脸色有些泛红，但同时心里有些恶作剧后般的愉悦感。Green朝他摊了摊手，他才回过神来。  
“不过我很担心，我的储藏是否足够你的胃口，Peter——”他微微笑着，说，“介于你的胃口如此之大，已经带走了Smith与Monica，还有，噢是的——Wade。”  
Peter安静地看着他，他听见Monica的名字时，有那么一瞬间有些恍惚，那些月光下近似浓烈的黑色的血液在他的眼前重新铺开，而Wade的名字把他再次拉了回来。  
“我感觉自己面临着一个很严重的指控。”Peter说，他把手放到了腿上。Green朝他微微笑着，假装着用这个表情就可以把一切疑虑都打消。  
“Peter，这不是你的错。”他语气轻柔但并不是真心关怀，“你不必感到困惑，这只是一个必然的结果。”  
“Monica并不是因我而死。”Peter一字一句地说，他微微直起身子，心里泛起了奇异的硬气，“医生也不是由我所杀。”  
“是的，Peter。Monica死于Josh，希望你不再为此感到伤心了；而Smith死于Wade。”  
Josh是画家的名字吗？Peter不知为何因为这个事实而感到些微的安心。事物一旦被赋予了名字，多少会更具真实感一些，而不是永远隐藏在尚未命名的阴影中。  
“但我十分欣赏你的技巧。”Green缓缓地说，他切开肉排，“你找到了一个支撑点。在狩猎的过程中，你选择了一个交换了足够条件的可操纵者，Peter，这很聪明。”  
Peter微微皱起眉来。  
“这还是一个很严重的指控。”他轻轻地耸肩，显得比较放松，“我并没有这么做。”  
“但Wade为你这么做了，不是吗？”  
Peter看着Green因微笑微微眯起的眼睛，那种不适感在他心底愈发加重了。  
“你在试图歪曲事实，Mr. Green。”他尽量平静地说出这些话，“你的意思是，是我指使Wade杀害Smith的。这并不是真相——如果这是真相，我大概比这整个病院的人都要更疯一些了。”  
Green并没有回答，他叉起一小块肉排，轻轻放进口中，缓慢地咀嚼着。  
“我明白，Peter，这让你很不安。也许你无意如此，但事实可比你所想象的更为夸张。Wade是心甘情愿为你做这些事的，我想你已经察觉到了？”  
“我和Wade的关系并不想你所想的那样。”Peter吐出一口气，“我想他愿意为我做这些事并无其他原因，只是——这是场狩猎的狂欢，不是吗？他现在唯一执着的，大概是把其他的猎人都杀死，彰显他的真正实力……最后只剩下他和我，这就是他所追求的胜利……”  
“这就是我所说的，Peter。”Green微微笑了，“事实正是如此。”  
“但这还是有区别，Mr. Green；”Peter说，他几乎是气也不喘地一连串地向下说道，“你所指的‘事实’是经由你个人看法得出的，你原意指的是，我用某种情感控制手段牵扯住了Wade，使他先留下我，把其他猎人杀死……然而事实并不是这样。我并未对他做任何多余的事。”  
“可你不否定自己的帮凶立场，是吗，Peter？”Green眯起眼睛，他弯起的嘴角愈发咧开，“Wade是为了你而杀人的，Peter。无论是Smith，还是Rud。”  
听见那个摔跤手的名字让Peter微微皱起了眉。Wade的确朝追赶Peter的Rud开枪了，当时他们并不相识，而Wade出手救了他。  
“我从未要求，从未强迫，也从未试图引导。Wade是否杀人是他自己的意愿。”Peter垂下眼帘，“可以的话，我不希望看到他杀人。”  
“但只要你继续待在他身边，这个情况就会持续下去，不是吗？”Green放下了刀子，他用叉子点了点盘中的肉，“Wade会为了你继续杀戮，Peter，这是不可避免的。因为这场游戏里，你是被所有眼睛紧盯着的猎物，是所谓的胜利……”  
“那我能保住性命已经是尽我所能了，其他人已经不是我能够触及的范围，Mr. Green。”Peter站起身来，“失礼了。”他转身走开，就像被威胁的气息追赶似的，快步走向图书馆的门。  
“我很高兴你认识到了这一点，Peter。”  
Peter关上了门，把Green的轻笑声关在了门内。

Peter猛地睁开眼睛，忽然射入他眼中的光线让他又用力闭上眼睛，并眨动了好几次，几乎挤出了生理的泪水。他挣扎着坐起身来，手下是质感粗糙的床单。发痒的喉咙使他咳嗽起来，然后一只手递过来一个水杯。Peter回头看向那个水杯，以及抬着水杯的手，几乎是立刻就翻身跳下了床，远离那个站在床边的陌生人。  
他唯一记得的就是他离开图书馆后，在前往餐厅的路上，被谁用手帕蒙住了口鼻，他在晕眩前用力挣脱了，但是没跑几步就跌倒在地。他的颧骨有些发疼，也许是磕青了。Peter仔细看了看对面的人，却发现对方并不是他想象中的满身血迹甚至肌肉横飞的变异病人，而是一个看上去十分正常的年轻人。他有着稻金色有些偏褐的头发，一双浅色的眼睛，身上也穿着病服，但看上去干净又整洁，他把手袖挽到了手肘，露出皮肤发白但具有肌肉线条的小臂。他抬着那个水杯，对着Peter带着歉意地笑了笑。  
“你醒了？我很抱歉……”他耸耸肩，把那个水杯放到旁边的桌子上——Peter这才发现这是一个病房，然而这里的构造和他之前见过的任何一个病房都不一样。这个病房十分空旷，整个房间只有一张床，以及一张和床的形状高度长度都完全一致的一张桌子。除此之外，这个病房里什么都没有。Peter还注意到，床的两边有一些用于束缚病人行动的铁拷。  
他脑海里浮起一个念头，这牵扯出了他强烈的不适。  
“我向把你捆来这里道歉，但我并没有其他办法……”那个看上去甚至比他还年纪小一些的男人搓着手，“嘿，我叫Thomas，Thomas Elton。你还好吗，Peter？”他朝Peter伸出一只手。Peter盯着那只手看了好一会儿，最后只是伸出手碰了一下Thomas的指尖就立刻收回。  
“你知道我是谁。”Peter说，这个男人脸上没有任何神经质的表现，让他稍微找回了一些安心，“这并不是一个平等的局面，因为我并不清楚你是谁，以及你到底打算对我做什么。如果我没猜错的话，这里应该是……”他顿了顿，“高危病人的隔离室……”  
Thomas叹了口气，他坐到了那张桌子上，朝Peter摊了摊手，“这件事有些复杂，何不坐下呢？我可能要说很多……”  
Peter并没有动。他用眼角瞟了瞟病房的门——这间病房并没有门，只剩下一个长方体的框架，原本该有填补这个框架的部分似乎被谁用暴力拆除了。门边是一个原本该是安置透视玻璃的另一个长方体，现在也只剩下了空壳。Peter可以立刻就跑出去，只要他想。  
“好吧……那要不这样。”Thomas挠了挠后颈，“你问问题，你每问一个我就回答一个，怎么样？这样也许更快些……”  
“这里是哪？”Peter立刻打断了他的话，他严肃的表情与语气让Thomas愣了好一会儿。  
“你警戒心真高，我是说……”他在Peter皱起眉来时马上回答了，“这里是高危病房区，这房间是其中一个病房。我不得不把你带来这里，因为只有这里是那些病人们怎么也不愿接近的地方。”  
Peter的想法得到了证实。他有些厌恶地看了看那些铁拷和束缚带，然后微微后退了一些。  
“你又是谁？为什么会知道我的名字？我确信我没有在病院广播里大声介绍过自己，如果这里有广播的话。”Peter说，而Thomas揉了揉自己的头发。  
“我叫Thomas Elton，我刚才说过了？可能说出来你会不太相信，但是……”他一边说一边把手移到脖颈上，拉扯到贴附在脖颈上的一条涤纶绳，把它拉出来。Peter看到它的末端挂着一个员工牌，“我是一个医生。”Thomas说。  
“什么？”Peter惊讶地说，Thomas朝他比了个嘘声的手势，Peter闭上嘴，用眼神瞪着那张牌。上面的确写着Thomas Elton，病院的四级医生，上面附着一张Thomas的照片。  
“四级的意思是刚进入这个病院的菜鸟医生。”Thomas解释道，他尴尬地笑了笑，“至于认识你这个事……其实你被高危病人追着跑的新闻，大概整个病院都知道了，我是偷听几个病人的交谈才知道的。从那之后我一直在一边躲开病人一边寻找你，没想到你真的还活着。”  
Peter稍微放松了肩膀，他看了看Thomas的脸庞，什么危险的气息都没有感应出来。他没有在脑海里发出一串串的尖叫，说明这个人给他的感觉不是那么危险。  
“你穿着病人的衣服，是从哪里弄来的？这看上去很干净。”Peter说，他顿了顿，“我能得到病服则是个意外……”  
Thomas点点头表示理解：“我也不能穿着白大褂到处乱走。太容易成为攻击目标了……我真的没想到事情会变得如此失控，这些病人，他们都像是魔鬼、猛兽，恨不得把所有的医生都生吞活剥……我已经看见我的好几个同事惨死了。”他叹了口气，揉了揉自己的眉心，然后他又微微笑起来，“而关于这件衣服，我想你已经去过洗衣房了？那里有一个柜子里放着一大堆这样的病服，大部分都是为高危病人准备的，他们消耗病服的速度可快了。”  
Peter抿了抿唇。Thomas如果真的如他所说，是一个幸存的医生，那么他选择把Peter绑架过来的方式也许是可以理解的，毕竟如果他站在原地好好地和Peter聊天，可能会吸引到其他病人的注意。这种略显粗鲁的方式却可以保全他们两人。  
再者，Peter知道，除了高危病人和医生以外，的确没有其他任何人想靠近这个地方。这个地方是许多病人口中犹如炼狱的地方，并且还不如炼狱，至少它并没有洗涤净任何人的罪恶，反而催生了那些满手血腥的恶魔。  
而那个员工牌看上去可信度也很高……他微微皱起眉来，也许Thomas所说的都是真的，这是个和自己一样幸存的正常人？  
这个事实让他松了口气，知道自己不是孤独的总会令人安心一些。他微微向前移，手放到了床上。  
“发生了什么，Thomas？这可比万圣节游行糟糕得多了，”他盯着Thomas浅色的眼睛，一字一句地说，“发生了什么？”

接下来的时间，Peter了解了一些有关Thomas的情况。他刚进入这个病院半年不到，就发生了这场暴乱。具体的开端，Thomas也不太确定，但他的老同事在带着他逃亡的过程中告诉了他，一切是从Green开始的。那个老奸巨猾、邪恶至极的混蛋，故意用牙齿硬生生地拽下了一段束缚带，咽了下去，然后在医生给他开刀取物时，硬是维持着肚子大开的状态跳起来，把医生和护士们都杀死了。他可能在吸入麻醉气体的时候憋气了，令人难以置信。之后他自己用针线缝起肚皮，浑身是血地走出手术室。  
由于高危病人的看管体系独立成楼，他只用乘上电梯就可以从手术室到达最顶层的病房。他用杀死医生和护士的手法杀死了警卫，用警卫的卡打开了一层层的铁门。那时警报系统已经开始运作，警卫队赶向顶楼，但等他们到达顶层时，一切都已经晚了。Green打开了所有高危病人的病房门，七个高危病人都获得了自由——这便是噩梦的开始。当电梯门打开之时，地狱的大门也随之打开了。  
这些高危病人杀死了第一批赶到的警卫队。这些警卫队随身只带着麻醉弹，并未带有致命的武器，因此都被这些高危病人残忍地杀害了。高危病人们很快就离开了这栋楼，并往主建筑去了。他们杀死了在路上遇到的所有阻碍，成功地进入了主建筑，放出了其他病人。这时警卫队终于带上了致命性武器，但面对人数众多的病人，他们并没有成功击杀多少，更未伤到任何一个高危病人。事情演变到这个地步，所有相关人员都计划撤退，就是这时，院长带着Peter打算从后门离开。  
接下来的事Peter也知道了，院长似乎被Green抓走，有些部分还可能已经被Green咽下肚里去了。  
Thomas在这场暴乱开始时，本来跟着老同事打算一同离开，然而他的同事却被残暴的病人抓走并杀死了。他因为跑得快勉强躲过了一劫，之后他藏到了位于病院后侧的洗衣房里，换上了病房服。由于他初来病院，没有多少病人记得他的长相，再加上他的小心翼翼与一些运气，他得以存活到现在。  
他曾想过联系外界，但那些高危病人的确，破坏了所有的通讯设施。没有任何联系外界的方法，他只能期望救援总会到来。但两周过去以后，他仍然没有等来任何消息。这时，他从其他病人的交谈中听说了Peter的情况，这让他忽然想起了自己躲在洗衣房时，见过Peter进来把衣服扔进洗衣机里。但他当时并不确定Peter是不是一个病人，所以他躲着没有出声。直到这些病人的交谈才唤醒了他的这段记忆。他之后观察了Peter一久，意识到Peter的确还保持着正常人的心智，于是才想办法找到与Peter独处的机会。

“事情大概就是这样。”Thomas说，他叹着气，用手抹了把脸，“这一切都太可怕了，我一开始真的应该选择去普莱力医院，而不是因为想要逃离我爸妈的监视而来这么一个地方，现在我都不知道还有没有可能从这里活着出去……”  
Peter低下眼来，他发现自己也没有立场给予Thomas任何安慰。Thomas的描述让他心惊，身处这个病房而造成的不适感愈发加重了。  
“你是个记者，对吗？”Thomas平复下了情绪，深吸一口气，“原本可能会有一个光辉的职业未来，却也被禁锢在这个地方了……”  
“我仍然抱有可以逃出的希望，Thomas先生，这是我唯一剩下的东西了。”Peter这么回答他。他的确感到过深刻的后悔与对他婶婶的担忧和愧疚，但既然没有任何人向他伸出援手，他只能坚持在这里存活下去，直到他为自己找到一个真正从这个困境解脱的方法。Thomas有些惊讶地看着他，然后微微笑起来。  
“你是个令人惊讶的人，先生，让我忍不住想去相信你。能知道自己有个同伴真是再好不过的事了。”他说，“也许你总有一天真的可以离开这里，总有一天这些血腥味满溢的走廊只会成为你的梦魇——只要你睁开眼，一切就会消失。我希望我可以信任你，Peter；我希望你可以带走一些让世界关注这里的消息，毕竟你是一个职业记者……”  
“事实上，”Peter有些尴尬地摊开手，“我主要做摄影和网页工作，我被派来这是因为没有其他人选了……”  
“噢，你是说……摄影工作？”Thomas似乎有些惊讶，他转了转眼睛，说，“稍微等会儿。”  
然后他走向失去了门板的门框边，小心地看了看左右两边，然后闪身出去了。Peter站在原地等待着他，他不确定是否应该就这样离开，他生怕Thomas回来时拿着把电锯什么的追着他满病院的跑——他把这个想象驱除了脑海，目前看来Thomas可信度很高，毕竟Peter可没有看出他任何带有病人的特征。他的陈述没有什么漏洞，也并不像任何病人一般一上来就对Peter发表一些具有恐吓和震慑作用的发言。  
Thomas很快就回来了，他带来了一个相机。  
“这是我之前在焚烧垃圾处捡到的，我把它藏在了这附近，以免被其他病人拿走……”他把它递了过来。Peter惊讶地睁大眼睛，那是他的相机！  
“哇喔，谢谢你，这……”Peter把相机接了过去，几乎有些欣喜若狂，“它对我来说很重要。”  
“我知道，虽然它并不昂贵，但看得出来被精心保养过，可惜它的边角被摔破了一些。”Thomas说，“我捡到它时它已经没有电了，但这应该是可以安装电池的老式相机？”  
“是的，是的……”Peter仔细地检查了一边，发现它只是边角破了一些，但整体没有什么问题，“只要找到电池就可以打开。”  
“噢，那太好了，但我还是没有找到电池。”Thomas皱皱眉。Peter弯了弯嘴角，不管怎么说，相机的失而复得已经让他足够开心了。  
“也许我们明天可以再去垃圾焚烧处看一看？我相信那里还有一些我漏掉的东西。”Thomas说，Peter把相机挂到自己的脖颈上，抬起头，看了他一眼。Thomas抱起双臂，朝他耸耸肩，“我希望你可以尽快让这个相机运作起来，我们会需要这个的。”他在Peter抬起眼来时抿了抿嘴角。  
“听着，Peter，我想你应该也已经发现了……”他缓慢地说，“这个病院背后隐藏着的巨大的阴影……它绝对不是一个普通的精神病院那么简单，这里的医生，病人，这里发生的一切，都不对劲。我虽然只进来这儿半年，但我很快就发现了这个病院的不同寻常，并做了一些调查研究……”  
他停顿了。Peter看着他，脑海里出现了那些他在保险箱里看见的文件，他和Wade的名字画了个圈，两个圆圈用一条曲线连在了一起。Monica的照片顶上写着失败品的字样，她被盖上了死亡的印章。Smith同样。  
“你发现了什么？”Peter忍不住问。  
“这就是我想告诉你的。”Thomas呼出一口气，“可能要讲好一会儿呢，现在时间已经不早了，我们明天再继续吧？我会把我知道的一切都告诉你，如果你愿意记录下来，并留下照片，我相信等你从这里出去了，你一定可以把真相告诉所有人……”  
Peter看着他严肃的神情，心里感觉到了因话语的重量而受到的压迫。他缓缓地呼出一口气。  
“好吧，我们明天会再见一面……”他说。Thomas开心地笑起来，他朝Peter眨了眨眼睛。  
“那我们明早在洗衣房见吧，我敢肯定那里没有病人接近，因为他们都讨厌那里的消毒水气味。我会告诉你我知道的一切，然后我们去垃圾焚烧处，找找看有没有相机的电池，可以吗？”  
Peter点了点头，他勾了勾嘴角，因为做出了安排计划的行为而感到安心。Thomas朝他伸出一只手：“现在可以和我握手了吧？”  
Peter犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出了手，和Thomas的手轻轻地握了握。他的手厚实而带有温度，有种可以信任的气息从他的手心传到了Peter的手心。  
“明天你来的时候，可以帮我带一份三明治吗？噢，记得加上番茄酱，那个该死的推车总是不送一些番茄酱上来。不过Green的厨房里有，我去打劫过他的厨房了，就在右边第二个柜子里。”  
Peter因为这些话笑起来，他对咒骂餐车的部分表示了赞同，并保证会给Thomas带一个三明治来。他的内心忽然像拨开了一层薄雾，一切事物的轮廓都变得清晰明了了许多，使他可以更稳定地思考下一步的方向。  
这让他愈发放下心来。

Chapter 08. Painter’s Room

Thomas陪着Peter走出了病房，这个病房是高危病人的病房之一，因此门外只有一条封闭式走廊，尽头是一扇紧闭的铁门。Thomas用他的员工牌刷开了铁门。这扇铁门背后还有大约七八扇这样的铁门，每个铁门都有一个站岗室。然而现在，每一扇铁门背后都是大片的、已经发黑而显得模糊不清的血迹。在每扇铁门彻底打开前，他们都会贴在门的两边，等确认没有危险才会走出去。  
他们走过最后一扇铁门的时候，Peter在踏出步子前就被整个空间的景象冲击得后退了一些。这是个空旷的空间，因为没有窗户而显得昏暗无比，只有头顶一盏勉强发出光亮的吸顶灯提供着光源。  
到处都是血。墙壁两边，地面，尽头紧闭的电梯门，两边黑暗的楼梯口前，全都是血迹。这些血迹大片铺开，有些到处飞溅，一层覆盖了一层，就像将整个空间当作画布，到处泼洒鲜红颜料的抽象主义。Peter忍不住捂住了鼻子，虽然这些血迹早已干涸，但扑面而来的血腥的想象让他难以摆脱。  
Thomas拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他从楼梯走，并告知他这个电梯经常故障。而Peter的确也不想进去那个电梯，他可不想一进去就发现Green腹中的哪个部位还留在里面。  
他们从楼梯向下，Thomas告诉他，这栋建筑有六层，最顶层是病房，其他楼层都是因要让这些病房正常并独立地运作而存在。他们一直走到了一层，Thomas的藏身之处就在这里，在这层楼的左边走廊有一个小隔间，那里是放置杂物的地方，目前还没有人发现，并且有门锁。Peter向他道别，再次确认了他们明天的行程，便小心翼翼地推开了大门。

外面是一片猩红。就像铁门后的血迹画布铺到了天际，融为一场黄昏。Peter小心地走下阶梯，确认附近没有人后才往前走。这栋楼对面正对着病院里的操场，他路过时听见里面传来了物体落地的声响。Peter回过头，看见有几个病人，正站在篮球架前，互相嘟囔着什么，手里捧着一个……  
Peter微微移开了视线。一个脑袋。他加快了脚步，试图在任何人发现他之前离开。但那声响再次响了起来，一个病人把脑袋扔开了，一下冲到了围着操场的铁丝网前，手指狠狠地扣上了铁丝网，朝他发出嘶嘶的声响。  
“食物——”他愉悦地低吼着说。Peter皱着眉看向他，心里估摸着只要一出事就往高危病房建筑的方向跑，至少他们并不想靠近那个地方。  
另一个病人走过来，用力扳动那个嘶嘶作吼的男人的肩膀。  
“他们会把我们都杀掉的，不能碰他。”他说，然后直勾勾地看着Peter。Peter微微后退了一些，但坚持着没有移开目光。其他病人开始嘟囔着交换意见，直到一个声音传了过来。  
“滚开。”一个人说，把那个被当做篮球玩乐的脑袋一脚踹到篮球架下，然后揪着那两个病人的肩膀，把他们扯离铁丝网，扔到一边。Peter看清楚了，那是Wade。  
“不要盯着他看，这是猎人的权利。”他朝两个病人露出一个带着威胁性质的笑容来，“你们还不够格。”  
在两个病人惨叫着想要爬起逃离时，Wade踹了那个叫Peter食物的病人的屁股一脚，把他踹倒在地。他漫不经心地走出了被铁丝网围困的操场，朝Peter走过来。Peter站在原地，等待着他。  
“你在这里做什么？我本来想看看他们如果打起架来，谁会胜利呢。”Peter说。Wade用手在病服上擦了擦，抬眼看着他，然后朝他伸出了一只手。Peter也许应该躲开，但他只是微微缩了缩脖子，并没有躲避Wade的手指。Wade轻轻地摸了摸他的眼眶下方，隐约的疼痛让Peter反应过来，他可能真的跌青了脸。  
“谁干的？”Wade问，他眯起眼睛，那种类似于胁迫的、不爽的眼神又出现了。  
“我自己。”Peter说，Wade的眼神稍微柔和了一些，这让Peter莫名地松了口气，“我在去餐厅的路上摔了一跤。”  
“甜心，你如此笨手笨脚，之前到底是如何逃离猎人的追捕的？”Wade感叹道，而Peter所能做出的回应就是推开了他的手，Wade并没有介意他的举动。  
“我找你找了一天。”Wade说，语气里甚至有些委屈的成分，“我一大早就抬着三明治和水去敲警卫室的门了，但你不在，我就到处找你，连洗衣房都去过了。”  
“你不是讨厌那里的气味吗？”Peter平静地说，“我以为你讨厌那里讨厌到恨不得把那一小层建筑都给吞了。”  
“是啊，我走进那里时几乎窒息，甚至感到自己已经接受了死亡递来的花环。”Wade弯了弯嘴角，“但我以为你会在那里。你又为什么会在这？”  
他看了看那栋在夕阳下布满阴影的建筑，似乎陷入了某种沉思。Peter忍了好久没有随着他的目光一同看过去。  
“没什么，我只是来这里找找有没有什么线索。”他说。Wade嗤笑了一声。  
“还没有放弃你的小念头，哼？”他耸耸肩，“好吧，你找到了什么吗？”  
“其实我还没有仔细看，里面的情况有些复杂，”Peter说，他抱起双臂来，“你有什么好建议吗？”  
“这个鬼地方有很多不同寻常的地方。”Wade砸吧着嘴说，“很多不同寻常的地方。你总会发现什么的。像是总是送食物上来的电梯，像是还保持运行的洗衣房和淋浴间，像是……嘿。”  
他忽然想起什么似的，停下了话头。Peter转了转眼睛，摸了摸他挂在胸前的相机。Wade注意到了，有些好奇地伸手来碰，Peter微微避开。  
“Josh。”他轻声说。Wade收回手，朝他挤眉弄眼了好一会儿。  
“谁他妈是Josh？”他问，而Peter转身就走。Wade伸出手，一把抓住了他的手腕。Peter下意识挣扎了一下，然后安静下来，看着Wade。  
“别这么黏人，Wade。我把相机放回警卫室以后会再回来。”  
Wade挑挑眉，似乎对他会如此形容自己而感到讶异。  
“你还会回来？”  
“画家的画笔和纸，我需要知道他有没有可能留下了任何东西。”  
“为什么那个窝囊废的画作就那么值得研究？我也在厕所隔间留下过涂鸦啊。”Wade不甘心地说，而Peter不知道是该就着本性调侃回去，还是就着理智对Wade做出解释。  
最后他说：“唉，放开吧Wade，我得趁黑夜来临前回去看一看。”  
“可我不想进去那栋楼。”Wade回答他，仍然没有放开他的手。  
“这听上去和我并没有多大关系啊，Wilson先生。”Peter回答。Wade用力握住他的手腕，然后猛地放开了。  
“我说过我要保护你，南瓜派，所以我必须跟着你。”他缓慢地说。Peter抱起双臂来。  
“那就保护我，而不是阻止我。”Peter说。Wade忍不住朝他凶狠地皱起眉来，Peter后退了一步，做出随时要跑开的姿势。

几分钟后。  
“你是不是有点太蹬鼻子上脸了？”Wade一边爬楼梯，一边朝Peter嘟囔。而Peter始终直视着前方，听到这话只是瞟了他一眼。  
“那也是你的选择。你大可以现在就把我杀死，然后捧着我的脑袋去给其他还活着的猎人看。记得Green想要的是手肘肉，帮我送给他一份，我看他每次盯着我的手臂看时都要流口水了。”  
Wade哀嚎了一声，他捂住眼睛，又因为看不见路而绊了一下。Peter停下来等他。  
“好吧，我就当成是我的宠溺造成了你的任性。”Wade总结道。Peter没有理会他，继续向上走去。  
他们没有任何停顿地走到了楼顶，Wade在看见那些血迹时皱了皱眉。Peter朝他摊开手，并在Wade困惑地眨眼时叹了口气。  
“通行卡。我相信你一定有吧，Wade？”  
Wade磨蹭了好一会儿，又翻找了好一会儿，才从病服的衣兜里掏出那张通行卡。Peter接过那张还带着干涸血渍的卡片，上面贴着一个警卫队队员的照片，下面写着他的名字。Garry，他看上去还年轻。Peter什么也没说，径直走到了门边，刷开了那道铁门。Wade在铁门打开时站在原地没有动作，但在Peter迈出脚步时又马上跟上了。  
“他的房间是哪间？”Peter一边走一边问Wade。Wade盯着他刷开铁门的手，说：“你看见就会知道了。”  
滴。最后一扇铁门打开了。Peter走进去，通过那个玻璃窗口看了看第一间房间。这间房间和Thomas安置他的很像，只是房间的墙壁是蓝色的。Peter再往前走了几个，都是一样普通的房间，他甚至路过了那个Thomas安置他的房间——那个水杯都还留在桌子上。在这个房间的下一个，居然就让他撞上了。  
这个房间的门被从内向外地撞倒在地，Peter站在那个窗口前，看到房间内的墙壁。  
全都是色彩。用画笔蘸上颜料，用力涂刷而过，或是直接把颜料往墙上泼去，各色颜料流淌并凝固的痕迹以近乎狂乱的方式，色彩斑斓地覆盖了病房的四壁。在房间的中央，同样是一张床与一张桌子，但地面上多出了好些颜料桶、画笔桶，以及一两个画板，散落在地面上的大堆纸张，还有几本书。  
Peter走了进去，Wade满脸不舒服地挪着步子，随着他走进了这个房间。Peter随手翻了翻地面上的画纸，发现都是些奇怪的颜色叠加与扭曲的形状，根本看不出任何东西。他再拿起那几本书，全都是厚实的笔记本。他打开了其中两本，都是空白的，只有一本，他打开第一页便看到了画家的名字。Belong to Josh。  
他随意翻了翻，发现这可能是一本日记，用画笔写就的日记，不同色的文字混杂着时不时出现的小图画。他拿着这本日记站起身来，然后发现Wade正盯着那个画板看。Peter下意识地也看了看那个画板。  
接着他惊讶地发现，画纸上的是他的脸。  
Wade走过去，翻动着下面夹着的纸张，全都是Peter，每一张都不同，一张是站在餐厅大门前，一张是从警卫室里走出来，甚至还有一张是他在小树林里，手里拿着一把铲子。每当Wade翻动一张纸，纸张发出的窸窣声响都会惊得Peter浑身一抖。  
你是画家的画。Peter想起那个大厅里的病人，他露出病态的笑容，嘴里絮絮叨叨，不停重复着。你是画家的画，你活过来了！  
“那个恶心的跟踪狂……”Wade把所有的画都翻完了，然后给了这个评价，他看向Peter，“我们可以离开了吗？我感觉我快要吐了，我可能对颜料过敏。”  
“他真的应该和我商量一下。”Peter扯了扯嘴角，说，“也许我们可以合伙办一个Parker主题的艺术画展，谁知道呢。”他攥紧手里拿着那本日记，低下头，看了看脚边被使用过度而显得笔尖像枯枝般分叉的画笔，最后他耸了耸肩。  
“我想这里没什么别的东西了。除了这些五颜六色的我的脸以外。”  
Wade立刻就往外面走，Peter再次看了看那些画纸，那张印在纸张上的脸庞几乎与他一模一样，画家选择用深蓝色描绘他的睫毛，浅红色点缀他的眼眶，橘黄色则勾出了他的鼻梁。  
Peter走出了这个房间，Wade已经刷开了一扇铁门，抱着手等待他。

Chapter 09. The Church

每次铁门打开，Peter都会微微躲开，确认外面是否安全。Wade对于他小心翼翼的动作嗤笑一声，大大咧咧地径直走过去。Peter跟在他身后，时不时回头去看身后缓缓关闭的铁门。  
Wade刷开最后一扇铁门，揉了揉自己的肩膀，喋喋不休地抱怨，声称他们应该乘坐电梯而不是每次都这么找罪受。Peter转过头看了看一边墙壁上凝固的血液，猜想Wade在这个空间发生的屠杀里，杀死了多少人。那个Garry会是在这里死去的吗？就倒在墙边，他年轻的脸庞浸在自己的血液里，而Wade就站在这个年轻的警卫前，手里拎着小伙子的一只手臂，露出一个狩猎者才会有的笑容。  
他为自己的想象打了个寒噤，接着Wade忽然朝他伸出手，摁住了他的肩膀。Peter从脑海里的场景回过神来，下意识地颤抖了一下，微微往后退以躲开Wade的触碰。Wade朝他挤挤眼，然后指了指他们对面，处于空间尽头的电梯。  
Peter朝电梯看去。那电梯上方的楼层提示亮灯还在运作，他可以看见数字从三跳到了四，接着继续……  
他浑身一震，而Wade伸出手臂拦住他。  
“趁现在解决不是比拖太久好很多吗，Baby boy。”Wade咧开嘴，“别担心，我有计划。”  
Peter张嘴就想骂他，他才不在乎Wade疯狂的脑子里有什么奇异杀戮派对正在举行，无论这个电梯带上来的是什么，一定不会是他所期望的任何。但他还没来得及冲向一旁的楼梯，电梯便发出了轻微的声响。  
叮。电梯停顿，缓缓地向两边打开了门。Peter紧紧地盯着电梯，Wade微微俯下身。  
电梯门还未完全打开，那两只巨大的肉爪便用力扒上了门边，以蛮力撕扯开。那个浑身沾满血迹的肉色怪物张开血盆大口，发出令灯光震颤的嘶吼，跌跌撞撞地横冲过来。Wade立刻动作起来，他一把握住Peter的手腕，往侧边跑去，与怪物的冲撞擦肩而过，在怪物的嘶吼声中冲向黑暗的楼梯口。  
Peter跟着Wade一路往下跑，他感受到怪物踩踏阶梯时地面的震动，听见水泥石块粉碎的声响，怪物一跃而下，几乎罩到他们头顶，但Wade就像是脚底抹油，在转弯处险险地避开了怪物的猛扑。  
“所以你的计划是什么？！”Peter朝他大声喊，他无心回头，只管用尽全力跟上Wade的步伐。Wade并没有回答他，反而发出了近乎神经质的大笑，引得怪物再次怒吼。Peter因巨大的声响而胸腔震颤，Wade拉着他冲出了大门，扑进门外猩红色的黄昏。  
“教堂！”Wade大声说，头也不回地拉着他往建筑物的侧边去了。Peter知道那里有一个小教堂，那里明明是一个封闭空间，跑进去无疑死路一条。Peter听见了身后怪物击打地面的声响，心里涌起一种绝望。他知道自己甩开Wade逃开，也没有任何胜算，他敢肯定这只怪物是冲他而来。但同样，跟着Wade前往教堂，也就等于天父真的朝他敞开了怀抱。  
Wade撞开了大门，拉着Peter冲过一排排的长椅，最终跑到教堂前方的平台上。Peter惊讶地发现这里放着一具灵柩，夕阳透过教堂的彩绘玻璃，将斑驳的颜色洒在灵柩顶部摆满的各种鲜花上。真的是鲜花，Peter晃眼看了一下，大部分都是野花，但看上去还很新鲜，像是今天才放上去的。  
怪物撞进门来，在看见猎物就位于长椅走廊尽头的平台上时，摇晃了一下它粗壮的尾巴，张着裂开的嘴，从中溢出的口水滴落在地面上。Wade盯着怪物，微微后退，用脚后跟跺了跺地面。一块地砖下陷，他们前方的第一排长椅的木板全都翻转过来，露出了隐匿在下面的武器。Peter惊讶地看着那些固定在木板上的武器，从小型手枪，手榴弹，到霰弹枪，狙击步枪，甚至火箭筒都有。镶在最中间的两把刀像是被折断了三分之一的日本武士刀，在渐渐阴暗的天色里仍闪着锋利的光。  
他无法想象这个病院里到底藏了多少秘密，还是这是只属于Wade的秘密？  
怪物发出一声呼啸，Wade扭了扭脖子，跳下平台，拿下那把狙击枪以及两个手榴弹，扔到Peter脚边。他抽出那两把刀，正对着怪物，扭了扭肩膀。  
“如果我们闹得太过了，你可以躲进棺材里。合理有效地使用我给你的武器，远程辅助选手。”Wade回过头，朝他眨眨眼。他把刀尖朝下，使刀尖划过教堂光滑的地面，随着他的脚步，锋利的刀尖在留下一道延续不断的划痕，发出了嘶嘶的声响，像是在叫嚷，更像是渴求着敌人的鲜血。  
Peter并没有去捡那把狙击枪。他屏住呼吸，看着Wade从容不迫地走向那个怪物，看着怪物扭动着脑袋，发出低沉的吼叫。Wade在离怪物还有大约十米时小跑起来，在怪物吼叫着挥出利爪时踏着一边的长椅用力跃起，用刀尖深深地刺进怪物的肩膀，并借力使自己落到了怪物的脊背上。  
“这可不比那次西班牙的任务难多少，我的小牛崽。”他笑着，立即刺下另一把刀，才勉强稳住自己，像个驯龙勇士一样试图驾驭他的猎物。  
怪物痛苦地嘶吼，彩绘玻璃都为它的凄厉的叫声而震颤，它用力扫过尾巴，将一旁的长椅压得粉碎，狂乱地扭动着身躯，试图将Wade甩下来。  
“看呐！勇敢的斗牛武士，全身血红的佣兵Wilson，”Wade朝Peter露出一个类似于寻求赞赏的笑容，“从来没有什么失……哇喔！”  
怪物猛地冲向一旁墙壁，将Wade用力甩下背来。  
Peter睁大眼睛，刚想对Wade喊些什么，对方就立马爬了起来，然后朝他比了个没事的手势。  
“别担心，宝贝，这在斗牛场上是很正常的事。”他在怪物的嘶吼里朝Peter眨眨眼，“你从来不能要求一头牛听你说话。”  
他背对着Peter，空手赤拳，躲过怪物每次蛮横又凶恶的致命攻击，那条粗壮的尾巴擦着他的肩头而过，利爪的尖端将他的手臂划出大片的血痕。一把武士刀似乎被怪物的血肉挤出，坠落在地，Wade就地一个翻滚，握住了刀柄，怪物立刻扑来，用爪尖勾住他肩膀的血肉，用力将他摁在地面上，离Peter的脚尖不到五十米的距离。  
Wade用武士刀抵住怪物的尖牙，对着它除了嘴别无其他的肉团脸挤眉弄眼。  
“兄弟上次刷牙大概是什么时候？疯狂可不和邋遢有什么关系！”他大声说，在怪物的唾涎顺着刀刃滑落下来的时候嫌恶地皱起眉来，“Peter甜心！如果你想得起来的话——”  
接着他听见了一声枪械摩擦的声响，在教堂封闭的空间里仿佛一下被放大了。Wade用力抵着怪物的尖牙，朝Peter的方向看去。Peter手心里是那把狙击枪。他双手颤抖，却还是将枪口对准了怪物的脑袋，手指扣在扳机上。怪物也察觉到了，它怒吼着，仰起头来。Wade在它即将朝Peter冲去之时，用武士刀从怪物脑袋与脖颈的连接处从下往上猛地推进，刺穿怪物的脑袋，刀尖从它的头顶冒出。怪物发出一声带着血的尖叫，从它喉咙与创口出喷薄出大量的血液，鲜红色立刻铺满了Wade的脸和胸口。他抹了一把脸，在怪物挣扎起来时朝Peter大声喊道，Peter过了好一会儿才反应过来，Wade在朝他要求一把手枪。  
Peter小跑到木板边，抽出了那把手枪，上膛。他将冰冷的枪械紧紧攥在手里，Wade一直在朝他喊叫，那只怪物扭动着庞大的身躯，发出阵阵惨叫，他几乎听见了为它敲响的丧钟，以及它吼声里的悲鸣。  
Peter最后还是扔出了那把手枪，武器划过弧度，正好落在Wade手心。Wade将枪口抵上怪物的胸口，咧开嘴来。  
“正中红心，牛崽。”他说，然后扣动了扳机。

Peter看着Wade一把推开怪物的身躯，浑身都被血液覆盖，躺在地面上，胸膛起伏。过了两分钟，Wade动了动手指，翻过身，缓慢地从地上爬起来。Peter看着他，Wade全身上下几乎没有一处没沾染上鲜红色，那些浓稠的血液甚至在他的睫毛上凝结成滴。他伸出手，抹了一把脸，把手心的血甩到地面上。  
“猩红沐浴，非常有意思啊，不是吗？”Wade朝他咧开嘴。Peter心里愈发沉重起来，他没有把目光停留在那个怪物的躯体上，他看了看自己的手，几分钟前它还攥着一把手枪，还攥着不知道谁的性命。他回头看了看躺在枯萎的百合花边的那本日记。  
“Josh。”Peter轻声说，似乎是在自言自语，“Josh。嘿，这听上去还和Joshua有些相似。”  
“到底谁他妈是Josh——还是什么Joshua？”Wade问他，他走过来时过于强烈的血腥味让Peter努力地眨了眨眼，但他心里却没有对Wade的恐惧了。他不知道是因为他开始把信任放在了Wade身上，还是因为他现在无法忘记Josh这个名字。  
“画家。他的名字叫Josh。”Peter说，他拿起那本放在灵柩上的日记本，摩挲了一下表面，“Green告诉我的。”  
Wade没有回答他，而是走到灵柩边，仅单手就掀开了灵柩的盖子。那些野花全都因此而坠到地上，枯萎的百合散开而来。Peter看到灵柩底部铺着几层床单，上面放着各式各样的东西。有一串断开的珍珠项链，几颗闪着光的玻璃石头，一副破了个口、沾上血迹的塑胶手套，几只死去的蝴蝶的躯体，一幅咧着嘴，牙边沾满血迹、双眼红得发亮的兔子的画，一束被血染为暗红、但仍有部分能看出来是稻草色的金发。一旁有一个个的玻璃瓶，瓶子里装满了液体，浸在液体里的东西各有不同，一个瓶里装着一颗心，另一个里有几根手指，还有一个里面装着……  
Peter微微睁大眼睛，他意识到那可能是Freud。或是Freda。这棺材里可能装着的是Monica所拥有的一切。  
“Monica喜欢收集她认为漂亮的东西。”Wade低声说，Peter甚至没从他的语气里听出任何的调侃成分，也没有哀悼，就是平淡地陈述事实，“她把这些东西都藏在她房间的床下。她死后，我们把这些东西都搬了过来。”  
Peter回头看他：“我们？”  
“我，Green，以及Dennis。”Wade耸耸肩，“Frankie那个杂种，根本从一开始就没有出现。Green说Monica不能埋葬在教堂里，但她追求美的心可以。我不知道他心里打什么算盘，但我没有什么异议。百合是Dennis从一张病床边拿来的。但好像Monica死后他就躲在地下室里没再出来过了，怪胎……”  
Peter微微地抿住了下唇。  
“Monica是个好姑娘。”最后他只能这么说。  
“谁说不是呢！她性格可好着呢，可以忍受Frankie就已经说明了一切。她经常提起你的眼睛，一直说想要把你的眼睛收藏起来，放在玻璃瓶里。和Alex的手指放在一起。”Wade不怀好意地笑起来，Peter却并没有理会他，而是一直看着灵柩里的一个个玻璃瓶，又看了看手里的日记。  
Wade耸耸肩，踏了踏那块地砖，把第一排的木板翻回，然后走下平台，坐到第一排的椅子上，翘起腿。  
“你不用想太多，Baby boy。”Wade漫不经心地说，“我知道你在纠结那个——John还是什么来着——的事，但你大可不必。他杀了Monica，这只是他应该付出的代价。”  
沉默持续了一段时间。最后，“没有人是无罪的，Wade。”Peter平缓地说，并没有转过身去。  
Wade盯着他的脊背看，最后他叹了口气。  
“好吧，Peter；这不像是我会问的问题，但回答我，你会为了拯救而杀戮吗？”  
沉默持续了大概一分钟。“我已经这么做了。”Peter转过身来，“我已经这么做了。”  
教堂里阴暗下来，Wade几乎看不清楚Peter的脸。他揉了揉眼睛：“好吧，你的确这么做了。但最起码你做到了救了我一命。如果死人是不可避免的，你不必为别人的死自责。更别说，John——还是什么来着？死亡本就是他所想要的。如果你不是无罪的，他也不是。”  
Peter没有回答，他微微攥紧了手里的日记本。Wade脸边的血几乎都已凝住，在他脸上覆上一层薄薄的、猩红色的壳。  
“我们该离开了。”最后Peter说。他走过去，试图搬动灵柩的盖子。Wade走过去帮忙，把灵柩盖上后，Peter弯腰把那些鲜花都捡了起来，放回灵柩上。Wade看着他，最后也帮他捡起野花来。他一直都在说话，大多是一些他所谓的过去的记忆，他总是和别人强调的雇佣兵身份，而没有人知道他的记忆是否是虚假的。Peter仔细听着，却并没有回答他，只是重复着捡拾野花的动作。  
Peter忽然停下了。他把那几朵野花扫开，发现地面上躺着一本书。凭借着微弱的光线，Peter也不太看得清封面上的字，但他脑海里还是下意识地想到，这是一本圣经。他摩挲了一下书籍的封面，古旧粗糙的纸张使他手指颤抖。他拿起那本书，把它和画家的日记贴在一起，攥在手里。Wade看了他一眼，并没有对此表现出任何情绪。

Chapter 10. Moonlight

他们走出教堂时，月光已经铺满了前方的操场。整个病院十分安静，像是空无一人，但Peter还是深知它隐藏在每个角落的危险和疯狂。Wade和他并排走着，他们都一语不发，像是忽然被巨大的疲惫压垮了舌尖。Peter微微偏头去看Wade，看着那些覆盖在他身上的血液，它们在月光下呈现出一种近乎魅惑的黑色。Wade没有笑，他没有多余的表情时会显得凶恶许多，或者是正经许多。  
Wade察觉到他的目光，于是也回过头来，朝他咧咧嘴。Peter下意识地回复了他一个笑容。他也不知道自己为何扯起了嘴角，即使他刚刚见证了Josh的死亡。他问自己，这是某种同谋之间的笑容吗？这是他和Wade达成统一战线的笑容吗？他之后还会看着Wade杀死谁，或者帮助Wade杀死谁，甚至于，亲手杀死某个人吗？  
他把那个笑容完全咽了下去，为此差点在眼眶里逼出了一些眼泪。他不想杀死谁，也不想和Wade做什么夺命双雄。但他又想到Green今天对他说的话，他真的是在利用Wade去夺取别人的性命吗？他从未要求过，但Wade却仍然为他这么做了。况且，他还扔出了那把手枪，他帮助Wade这么做了。  
他的脑海里忽然就出现了他叔叔死去的夜晚，以及在海边，几乎灼伤他的月光，就和现在的月光一样。而这里四处空旷，几乎无处可藏。  
Peter停下脚步，他们走到了树林边，于是他快步地跑到一棵树边，扶住树干，胸腔满是作呕的翻搅。他摁着胸口，大口呼吸，耳边响起枪声，响起节肢动物爬上海滩的窸窣声，响起——  
“Peter？”  
Wade的手贴在他的脊背上。血腥味还在，贴在他脊背上的手刚刚夺走了Josh的性命，但Peter忽然对他的触碰产生了感激。他感觉好多了，不知原因。  
他转过身，手中的两本书掉落在地上，然后他拥抱了Wade。那股血腥味充斥着他的鼻腔，还有一些火药的气味。Wade推搡他，Peter知道Wade并不想让他沾染到血，他看到Peter身上带有一丝鲜红都会暴跳如雷。但Peter并不在意那么多了。他必须把自己的手放到Wade的脊背上，这样他才可以避免自己看到那手掌之上沾染的鲜血。  
Wade开始挣扎，但Peter用了他最大的力气把Wade紧紧地箍住。渐渐地，Wade停止了挣扎，似乎有些手足无措，最后只能把手轻轻地放在了Peter的肩胛骨上。  
Peter为这份默许感到疼痛。他曾经帮助一个罪犯杀死了自己的叔叔，现在他帮助Wade杀死了Josh。月光不会遗忘这些事的，月光永远记得所有人的罪过。但在Wade拥抱他的时候，一切都变得好了许多。Wade动了动，微微往后退了些，接着亲吻了他的额头。这极具安抚性的动作让Peter有些恍惚，他知道肯定有血迹留在他的额头上了，所以Wade才会一边低声咒骂一边用指腹去抹他的额头。他也知道Wade手指上也都是血的痕迹，所以那个带血的唇印仅仅是丧失了原有的形状，却并没有从他的额头上消失。  
Wade仍在咒骂，而Peter选择抬起头，吻住他喋喋不休的嘴。Wade被迫停下了所有的动作，似乎整个人都陷入了极度的震惊当中。Peter离开他的嘴唇时也离开了他的怀抱。他弯腰捡起那两本书，朝前院的方向走去。  
Wade马上又跟上来了，小跑着跑到他身边，然后几乎扑到他的背上。Peter一个趔殂，差点脸朝下摔到地面上。Wade抱怨他走得太快，说得太少，吻得太轻。Peter不回话，只是不停低声笑着，不敢以太大的笑声去惊扰这个病院里的其他生物。Wade送他回到警卫室门口，接着便不再进去了。他右手的手指环在Peter的后颈，但Peter却不再躲避了。Wade亲吻他的额头，鼻尖，眼角，耳后，然后与他道了声晚安，接着就坐在了警卫室的窗户下。Peter朝他道谢，然后走进警卫室，关上了门。  
他把那两本书放到桌子上，倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里。直到这个时候，他才放任自己流几滴虚情假意的眼泪。

是谁犯下了罪行？  
在刚失去了Ben叔的那段时间里，Peter经常觉得自己没有活在现实里。他站在马路边，忽然就会视线模糊，脑袋昏昏沉沉，耳边全是他自己沉重的喘息声，或者是从地下深处传来的，囚徒的号叫声。这些声音在他的脑海中回荡，使他听不见周围的一切声响。有时他手心里流淌下的血蔓延了整片地面，但当他凝视自己的手掌，却无法找到哪怕一个伤口。  
May婶对他的状况表现了极大的担忧，于是扔下了一切带他去海边度假。Peter对她总会露出笑容，待到夜晚时，他才会悄悄从度假小屋走出来，光着脚，踏入海水之中。四周一片黑暗，只有海潮的声音。他看见远处的灯塔，看见亮着灯的度假小屋，他看见他自己。兜帽遮住侧脸，低着头避开了那个罪犯，让那个罪犯在下一个街区往他的叔叔送去了一颗子弹。  
月光从云层缝隙挥洒下来，照到他浸在海水里的脚背，照到他苍白又鲜红的指尖。他从未和May婶说起过事情发生的经过，他从未说起，是因为他知道，他没有将这份罪行向她坦白的勇气。他知道自己会得到她的宽恕与原谅，正如她一如既往的温和。但月光永远知道。Peter会在沙滩上久久逗留，他会逃离那束月光，退到黑暗里，让那片宽阔的光漫无目的地照在空无一人的沙滩上。沙子和海面都闪着光，他的心中升起一种难以言表的安慰，那不为人知的罪行被掩盖起来，月光找不到他，没有人找得到他。  
但那些节肢动物会从深海里爬上来，逼迫他回到月光下，逼迫他坦白，承认。他的愧疚在这些蜘蛛的眼睛里，在他的内心里，最后摊开在月光下，在沙滩上。  
Peter从警卫室的床上翻身坐起，他跳下床，跑到桌子边，拉开椅子，打开手电筒，借此来看清那两本书的封面。一本是画家色彩斑斓的日记，另一本是纸张粗糙的圣经。他把圣经打开，在翻过几页后，他找到了像是从笔记本上撕下的一页纸张，上面用钢笔写下了几句话，字迹正是他在餐巾纸上所见过的。

法则  
第一条：保护者自出生到死亡，生存的意义只有保护受害者。受害者死亡之时，保护者既失去了存在意义  
第二条：只有受害者才能杀死保护者  
第三条：当保护者过于在乎受害者，保护者也就成为了施害者  
第四条：一切都归属于全知全能的上帝与W-X

Peter翻了翻这本圣经，意识到这本圣经是旧约和新约的合订本——这本圣经是抄写的，用粗糙且发旧的纸张，有人用笔墨将旧约和新约都抄下，订在一起。这些字迹也是用钢笔抄写的，但和写下“法则”的笔迹不同。  
“法则”所处的页面是莎乐美的故事。Peter把那段故事翻来覆去看了好几遍。莎乐美受母亲所使，割下施洗约翰的头颅，并不是什么令人感动或令人振奋的故事，但那些晕开墨点的字迹却像魔咒一般使他恍惚，关于莎乐美他记忆更深的不是圣经里这个短小的故事，而是王尔德笔下，那个脚尖在血红的地面上旋转着的月亮般的女人……  
过了好一会儿他才想起来，手边还有一本画家的日记。  
于是他把手抄圣经推开，翻看那本日记。日记是画家用画笔写下的，几乎一两个单词就换了一种颜色，颜料抹得到处都是，有些字迹被遮盖得难以辨认，凝固的颜料有时甚至能抠下一小块。Peter揉碎指腹上的颜料粉末，真的试图读起来。这时他才发现，不仅经常语句不通，思绪混乱，而且有些单词甚至就像是随意创造的一般，使每一天的故事都显得杂乱无章。  
“嘿，我也会用这种方式给自己组个新词。”Peter嘟囔着说，在发现自己和画家相似的地方时微微弯起嘴角，莫名感到了一丝安稳。他接着往下看，日记的内容开始让他有些不安——这本日记原先相当普通，画家最多写下三句话，大多是今天做了什么，以及见了什么人。但渐渐的，日记开始发生了改变，页面上颜色慢慢增加，铺盖，渲染，还加上了一些随手画上去的小图画。画家开始大段大段地开始写东西，写下的内容让Peter脑袋阵阵发痛，光是接受这些信息就让他感到了一丝黑暗的压迫，更别说他去想象这些斑斓的色彩下描述的地狱般的景象。  
Peter在这些色块的带领下越走越远，等他终于反应过来时，他隐约听到有什么声音萦绕在他的耳边，而Wade的身影出现在了窗前，似乎是站了起来。  
Peter仔细听了听，终于听清了。那是口哨声，悠扬轻松的口哨声。  
他合上看了一半的日记，轻轻地走到门边，手搭在门把上，犹豫不决。这时，门前传来一阵窸窣的声响，然后门底缝隙塞进了一张被折叠起来的纸。  
Peter把那张折叠起的纸打开，发现是画家所画的五彩斑斓的自己，一旁用快要干涸的血迹生涩地写了一句话：不要出声，也不要开门。最后很恶趣味地画了个心形。  
Peter把耳朵贴在门上，听见Wade欢快的声音。  
“嘿！Frankie！好久不见。”  
口哨声戛然而止，接着是沉默。Wade似乎在嘟囔什么，但Peter无法听清。一阵低沉的笑声打断了Wade，那低沉的笑声带着压迫神经的威胁感，几乎可以敲动Peter倚靠着的门板。  
“你好，Wilson。”Forehead回答说。

Wade也低低地笑起来，然后提高了音量，“最近你都躲在什么地方？总不会是和Dennis躲在地下相拥而眠吧？”他的声音被寂静的庭院放大，话语随风传到操场附近时可能已变得冷硬。“Forehead”Frankie并没有很快回答他，而是等待了一会儿。  
“他在警卫室里。”Forehead说，甚至没有用上一个应有的问号。然后是一阵低沉的笑声，“我可以闻见他的气味。”  
“这句话听起来就有些变态了，他身上除了消毒水的气味什么都没有。而据我所知人类在发情期时也没有任何气味，即使人类每一天都处在发情期的欲火焚身里——你知道我们对性爱无时无刻的渴求，造成我们对交配的概念其实和爬虫类差不多——你知道，对吧？”  
“废话连篇，Wilson，我知道他在里面，也知道气味是怎么一回事——你也知道，别装疯卖傻，你也知道。”  
Peter微微屏住了呼吸，然后下意识地拉起自己的领口嗅了嗅。Wade是对的，除了消毒水的味道以外，他什么也没有闻出来。Wade还有个对的地方，他知道爬虫类的理论，但却从未想过还可以这么形容Forehead。他忍不住在心里给小Frankie和渴望交配的爬虫类画上了大大的等号。  
“那又怎么样呢，Frankie，他可没有你喜爱在上面留下勒痕的奶子。我这么和你说吧，你不应该出现在这里，你应该到教堂去；去看看你的儿子或者女儿。我的意思是，去看看你应该受的罪，我猜想画家要还有一口气，也会跳起来替我执行对你的死刑——我不愿在这里动手，如果你可以理解的话；今晚的月光太漂亮了。”  
Forehead嗤笑了一声：“我知道你身上全是那个窝囊废的血，我闻出来了。Monica的死和我没有什么关系，她肚子里的小杂种和我也没什么关系；这是她自己要求的，我本来就应该在操完她以后就杀了她，不至于让她成为如此一个愚蠢可笑的女人。”  
又一段时间的沉默，Wade叹了一口气。  
“你看，我真的不是很想对你下手，Frankie。”他的语气里甚至掺杂了一些悲痛的成分，“我们已经死了很多人了，是不是？就为了这么一个小甜饼。我是说，你为什么要跑来找他呢？”  
“Monica是这里唯一一个剩下的女病人了，Wilson，你这个蠢蛋，那个窝囊废杀了她，把我最后的消遣也吃掉了。我感谢你帮我了解了那个杂种，这让我心里好受多了。”Forehead低笑着说，“你知道，会挣扎的猎物才会引起猎人的兴趣，但猎人如何对待猎物才能让自己愈发兴奋，也是值得研究的——我已经准备得够久了，Wilson。闪开，我来教你怎么正确对待值得你留到最后的猎物；你现在的行为实在不像个猎人会干的事。”  
Peter移到桌边，他轻轻打开抽屉，抽出那把手枪，然后再次贴到门边。Frankie的话让他指尖发抖，让他回想起树林里被泥土包裹的女人的脸，她们洁白的腿上青黑的勒痕；那种愤怒与软弱又同时出现在他的胸腔里，他记起Monica，她微笑着伸直手臂，朝他递来一张纸条。她散开的金发边，那病服领口隐约透出的手指的痕迹。Forehead说这一切只是为了准备——只是为了他留到最后的猎物。  
Wade陷入了令人不安的沉默里，Peter不禁去猜想犹豫的表情会怎样出现在Wade的脸上。  
“不必将我归为你的同伙，Frankie，我也并不想观看你的表演，那可能会让我把昨天的三明治都吐到你的额头上。”最后Wade这么回答，“就只是为了M，我也想这么做。”  
“听上去你不打算让开了，Wilson。”Forehead说，“你想像杀死那个窝囊废，还有杀死那个假白大褂一样杀死我？我恐怕不会那么简单——我真不了解为何他们总说你高一等。你在我看来，简直低贱至极。”  
“你应该到教堂里去的，Frankie。”在Forehead的怒吼里，Wade叹了一口气，“她一直希望你去。”

-画家的日记-

第一篇  
我不知道今天的日期是什么，只能写一个数字一作为日期的代替。  
药很难吃，我把它们都藏在了床单底下，被医生发现了，他们逼迫我吃完。  
我希望Frankie不要再在隔壁发出奇怪的声响了。

第二篇  
Wilson在我房间另一边敲我的墙壁，和我说话。我并不是很想搭理他。  
医生又来了。他们带我去黑屋子。每次去黑屋子都让我非常痛苦。我和Wilson说话的时候，他说他也是的。  
夜晚的时候，它似乎再也待不住了，它想跑出来。但我不能让它跑出来。

第三篇  
它似乎是因为黑屋子的原因才一直往外跑。  
我不想再去黑屋子了，但医生说这样我才会好。他给了我一小瓶满天星作为我去黑屋子的奖励。  
从黑屋子回来的时候，Green一直对着我笑。我不喜欢他这样看着我。

第四篇  
痛  
痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛  
红色 黑色 白色 灰色 绿色  
红色 红色 红色 红色 红色 红色 红色  
死 吃掉 红色 红色  
把他们 红色 痛 红色  
把他们都吃 痛 痛 黑色 红色  
把他们都吃掉。

Chapter 11. Shower Room

打斗的声音持续着，Peter全身僵硬且发冷，却不得不调动全身的感官去注意门外的动静。没有枪声，他却的确听见了金属的响声。低沉的笑声一阵阵地传来，似乎并没有任何痛苦的成分，就像这场打斗只是一场即兴而血腥的舞蹈。Peter静静地等待着，感觉自己就像是又回到了那个柜子里，黑暗，封闭，只能等待。  
打斗声持续了很久，终于舞步以一声卡在喉咙的低笑作为结尾，一切恢复了静止。Peter攥紧手里的手枪，悄悄地移到窗户边，然后掀起了一点窗帘的边角。他看到月光铺满的窗外，有一摊血迹在窗户的左前方晕开，从这里不能看到任何人，但他注意到地面上有一只手臂。那只手臂躺在血泊里，手心向上。他看一眼便知道，那不是Wade的手。  
轻轻的叩门声。Peter轻轻呼出一口气，然后扭动了门把。他只微微打开了一点，一只满是血的手便攀上了门框，将门猛地推开而来。那股血腥的气味直直地撞进狭小而阴暗的空间，月光无法窥视到的空间。Peter猛地后退一步，看清了眼前的人。  
不是Wade。Forehead断了一只手臂，截断面还在不停地喷涌着血液，在地上积成一片。他浑身都是伤口，甚至那个宽大的额头也布上了划痕。他咧开嘴笑，牙齿被血浸透了。  
Peter几乎是下意识地就抬起了枪，他紧紧地盯着眼前的男人，却因他魁梧的身躯而无法看到后方的情况。  
“你打算杀死我吗，Parker先生？”Forehead嘴角的血顺着他的下巴，浸到他的病服里。他的手里是一把鲜红的匕首，“你可以杀死我吗，Parker先生？”  
Peter呼吸一滞，脑袋刺痛，似乎连指尖都在作痛。但他居然还能回嘴：“你少了左手以后看上去肢体协调了不少，恭喜你，Fore——”他的话没有说完，Forehead出手迅速，那把匕首用力划破他的病服，嵌入他锁骨附近的血肉里。Peter痛呼一声，Forehead扔开匕首，满是血的手一下就扼住了他的声音，那股猛烈的血腥味几乎屏蔽了Peter的其他感官。他感到作呕，并且用力挣扎起来，但Forehead的力气几乎在他的脖颈上留下淤青，那阵低沉但神经质的笑声不停撞击着他的神经。  
“这个痕迹是Wilson留下的？”Forehead的手指紧紧地摁在那个咬痕上，“你也不过是个下贱货。”  
Peter攥紧手里的手枪，急促呼吸时血的气味让他窒息，手心里的金属让他感到沉重无比。Forehead还在笑着，他身上的血和Peter伤口处流出来的血浸湿了Peter胸前的病服。他用力地挣扎，并且的确使单手的Forehead有些难以招架。但一种莫名的无力感让Peter的脑海一片混乱，他知道自己应该开枪，但他并没有。  
仿佛就在一个瞬间，Forehead的狞笑戛然而止，这个面前紧扼住他脖颈的男人忽然喉咙发出几个压抑的音节，指节抽搐。他瞪大盈着血的双眼，翻了个白眼，丧失了气息，瘫软在了地上。从他太阳穴喷薄出的血雾使Peter猛烈地咳嗽起来，他恍惚的视线移到了自己手心里的金属武器上。是他开枪了吗？但他并没有听到枪声。  
他松开手，让那金属滑出他的手心，然后抬起头来，Wade站在他面前。  
“我说过了，不要开门。”Wade对他说。  
他用两把匕首——自己的那把随手匕首和Forehead扔开的那把——从左右两侧戳进了男人的太阳穴里，用力推进，绞紧，从而引发了他的抽搐与死亡。Peter努力平缓呼吸，摁着胸口站起身来，Wade看着他，而他们中间隔着Forehead的尸体。  
“去澡堂？”Wade问，他头也不回地走了出去。Peter锁骨处的伤口，以及他的喉咙和脖颈的皮肤都在疼痛，但他还是催促自己跟上Wade的脚步。

澡堂在病院后侧，与洗衣房在一层建筑里，穿过洗衣房就可以到达。这里的供水系统运行良好，甚至还可以放出热水。Peter知道，因为他已经来拜访过了。在走进洗衣房时，他找回自己的声音，问Wade：“你受伤了吗？”  
Wade回头看了他一眼，却并没有回答他。沉默持续着，Wade浑身是血地坐到了洗衣房里的椅子上，他身上原本干涸的血迹已经被新的一层鲜红覆盖，Peter无法猜出他身上的血迹来自画家，还是Forehead，或是Wade自己。  
Wade把病服脱下，扔在一边。他全身赤裸，皮肤也被鲜红浸染，但那些红色却不能掩盖他身上那些数不清的疤痕。Wade看了他一眼，然后示意他把衣服脱了。Peter犹豫了一会儿，Wade便走过来，掀起他的病服下摆。  
Peter伸出手来摁住Wade。Wade 深吸了一口气。  
“我已经很努力、很努力地在克制自己，告诫自己不要发疯了。我脑海里的声音已经叫嚷得我脑仁都疼了，甜心。”Wade低声对他说，低沉的声音甚至带上了威胁的意味，“不要让我看见你身上有任何属于血的鲜红色，无论是你的血还是别人的。脱掉衣服，或者我用牙齿把它撕开。”  
“反正这件衣服必须要换了，你撕坏也没什么大不了。”Peter回答他，但还是自己动手把衣服脱了下来。他并不是很想把裤子也脱掉，直到Wade伸手来拽，他才不情愿地褪下它，然后踹掉鞋子。  
所以这个景象怪诡异的，两个男人，站在阴暗的没有灯光的洗衣房里，旁边是晾晒着的白色床单，赤身裸体地面对面站着。Wade拉着他的手腕，往澡堂走。Peter跟着他，赤着脚走在水泥地上传来的冰冷，阴冷潮湿的空气，以及Wade布满疤痕的手心，都让他有些颤抖。  
Peter打开了澡堂的灯，昏暗的光勉强驱走了黑暗，一排排花洒在灯光下闪着愚钝的光。Wade拉着他到一个花洒下，然后扭开了水。开始冲刷而出的冷水让Peter浑身一颤，他微微缩了缩手，Wade却没有放开他。  
“你不会想说我们在一起洗澡吧？”Peter问他，“我没有别的意思，但这真的挺奇怪的……”  
Wade瞥了他一眼，然后把他拉过来，和自己面对面站着。水温渐渐升高，水流冲走了一部分的血液，那些血水浸红了Peter的脚底。Peter有些犹豫自己应该把目光放在哪儿，他看了看Wade肩膀上那个新增的刀痕，也许和他锁骨处的刀痕一样。水流正把那些血液冲刷而去。他感到水有些热了，惹得他的锁骨隐隐作痛，还有脖颈。他伸手去碰，察觉到Wade其实一直在看他的脖颈。  
他知道一定留下淤青了。Peter叹了口气，触碰皮肤都让他感到细微的疼痛。Wade盯着那几道指痕看，然后低下头，嘟囔着什么，可能又在和自己对话。Peter没有认真去听Wade在说什么，他在看Wade肩膀上的伤痕。洗去血迹后创口变得发白，血肉清晰可见。他伸出手碰了碰那个伤口。  
“我真的觉得我们应该分开洗。”Peter说。然后Wade凑过来，伸出舌头，舔舐他锁骨处的伤痕，以及之前他留下的那个咬痕。他弓起背来就像某种野兽。Peter因细微的疼痛而颤抖了一下，他下意识地要往后退，但Wade的手贴在他的脊背上。舔舐的动作几乎是机械且重复的，引得Peter的痛感也变得机械。Wade抬起头来，伸出一只手，卡在他的脖颈，试图对上Forehead的指痕，把那淤青与手指遮住。  
“我只要稍稍用力，就能很轻易地掐死你，就像Forehead差点做到的那样。”Wade贴着Peter的耳朵对他说，水流使他的声音变得模糊，“你简直太过脆弱，Peter，你知道吗？你简直不堪一击。”  
“你本来就可以。”Peter回答他。Wade微微收紧了手指，让他轻咳出声。  
但Wade并没有将他所说的假设付诸实践。相反，他偏过头，吻了吻Peter的嘴角。Peter眨了眨眼睛，水滴从他的睫毛上滴落下来，摔碎在地面，然后汇成一小道带着血色的河流，流向病院的排水系统。他把手遮上Wade肩膀的那道伤口，侧过头去回吻他。他把嘴唇轻轻地压在Wade带有疤痕的嘴角上，心里回想着他面对Forehead时，他混乱的脑海里在想些什么。他在想Wade的情况，他知道自己去想了，去想Wade是否已经死去，他回想起那种无力感席卷他身上每一处的感觉。他不确定他为何去想，也不确定他为何为Wade的生死如此在意。  
也许Green是对的。他把手贴在Wade的肩胛骨上，额头抵着他的肩膀，水流顺着他的耳朵轮廓往下，就像Wade的亲吻一样。也许Green说的都是对的。他自己也开始分辨不清了。

Wade在穿上那满是消毒水气味的病服时皱起眉来，Peter从那堆病服下面翻出了几叠床单，抽出一叠拿在手里，在Wade骂骂咧咧时一直看着他。  
“我很抱歉。”他最后说，然后将手指轻轻地摁在Wade的手臂上。Wade回头来看他，拉下上衣的下摆。  
“为什么？”他说，表情却带着不适合他的冷淡。Peter叹了口气。  
“我知道你在生气，气我没有开枪。”Peter说，另一只手攥了攥手中的床单。Wade看了他一眼，提上裤子。  
“如果你不用它，大可把它扔到树林里去，我相信他们看到你这么做都会感到开心。这个他们指的是，唉，那些对着尸体都能有性欲的小秃顶们。虽然我也没有头发，但我和他们可不一样——”  
“我知道，我知道，我只是——我不能，我不能开枪，”Peter摇着头说，“我不能杀他，Wade。我知道自己办不到。”  
“就像你知道有些东西没了番茄酱会很难吃那样的知道？”Wade咧咧嘴，说。他看向了Peter，“甜心，我再问你一遍：你会为了拯救而杀戮吗？”  
Peter张了张嘴。然后他摇了摇头。  
“你是打算把拯救的这个人交到路西法手里去了，你这个小恶魔，我就知道你会有如此性感的一面的。”  
“这是两码事，Wade；我并没有说我会放弃拯救。”Peter说，为Wade性感的比喻叹了口气，“我只是说，我会为了不杀戮而换一个方式去拯救。就像没了番茄酱，就换成沙拉酱，没什么大不了的，不该为此放弃一个三明治，不是吗？”  
Wade看了他一眼，然后笑了笑。他转身往外走。那个笑让Peter稍微放松了一些，他跟上了Wade的脚步。  
他们路过教堂时，Wade看着被月光照亮的十字架，稍微思考了一会儿，然后他打了个响指，催Peter走快一些。Peter有些疑惑地跟上他的脚步，他们一路走回了警卫室，Wade把Forehead的尸体拖了出来，Peter把床单铺在地上，遮住血迹。Wade拖着Frankie的尸体，顺便捡起他掉落的那只手臂，拖着尸体前行。Peter有些不解地跟着他，月光下的道路上拖曳出一道血痕，一路延伸，直到Wade推开教堂的大门，走到教堂里。  
Peter环视着这个阴暗的教堂，以及那个被花簇拥的灵柩。Wade把Frankie的尸体放在怪物——Josh的尸体边，然后走上平台，踏下地砖，抽出那两把武士刀，把它们绑到自己背上；再抽出两把手枪，塞在自己裤子里，然后招呼Peter过去。Peter看见他打开第二排座椅，下面全是汽油，铁棍，以及一些杂乱的工具。他提出两罐汽油交给Peter，让他在教堂到处泼洒。Peter大致知道了他想做什么。他看着那个灵柩，又看看Wade。  
他还是照做了。他把汽油顺着椅子淋下，浓烈的气味让他眼睛有些发疼。他把汽油洒在灵柩边，围着Frankie和Josh画了一个圈。Wade自己也提着两罐，往外走。Peter离开前回头看了看那两个并排躺在一起的尸体，像是在对着上帝忏悔一般，显出一种肃穆又悲凉的气氛。  
他走出教堂，Wade把大门打开，将一桶汽油全部泼到门内，另一桶全都泼在阶梯上。他走下来，站到Peter旁边，然后掏出枪，朝汽油里掷入一颗子弹。  
火星坠落，火光迅速地蔓延开来，仅用几秒就沿着门前的液体一路烧进，整座教堂瞬间被火光包围，木材噼啪作响，烟雾弥漫而上，光亮照得黑夜如同白昼。Peter微微后退了一些，退到Wade 身边。Wade朝火光伸出双手，大声说：“告诉我，你是否愿意在神面前和她结为一体，爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护她，像你他妈的那么爱你自己一样——不论她生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于她，直到化成一团灰？”  
Peter似乎看见了火光中的影子，孔雀裙的裙摆沾染上血与火星，那七层面纱坠落在地上，在发出轻柔的声响前，便被火光吞噬殆尽。舞者在火光中，脚尖踮着鲜血，向着上帝而舞，向着死亡而舞。呢喃伴着爱与痛的记忆一起，斟满了复仇与罪恶的酒杯。  
你为什么不看我呢，约翰？  
Peter微微闭上眼睛。病院主建筑的方向传来了声响，病人们看见教堂着火后发出的哀嚎与痛哭，还有咒骂与尖叫，在他耳边渐渐融为毫无意义的音节。他的视线因火光而变得猩红。  
你为什么不看着我呢？如果你看我，你一定会爱上我。  
约翰，你为什么不看我呢？  
Frankie，你为什么不看呢？  
Wade在他耳边轻轻打了个响指。Peter睁开眼来看他。  
“你知道，在精神病院里，移情是一种很危险的行为。”Wade对他说。Peter有些惊讶于他说出了移情这个词语，下意识给出的回复却是：“即使对你也一样？”  
“即使是对我也一样。”Wade回复他，然后拍拍手，心情愉悦地搭上他的肩膀，对远方传来的为教堂心碎的哭喊充耳不闻。

他们回到警卫室门口的时候，屋内血的气味还没有完全散去。Peter坐到了床上，而Wade站在门口，手扶在门框。月光擦着他的肩头和脊背往下，却照射不到房间的内部。  
“进来吧？”Peter鬼使神差地开口了。问完他就闭上了嘴，他也不知道自己为何要提出这样的询问，类似于邀请。Wade抬头看他，又低头看了看自己的脚。他犹豫了大概一分钟，最后像是越过什么似的抬脚跨进来，把月光从他肩膀上抖落了。他把门关上，月光被彻底隔绝。阴暗的房间把他全身包裹，他把武器全都解开放到墙边，然后抬起头来，蓝色的眼睛微微发光。Peter因此深吸了一口气。  
他走过来，有些手足无措地站在床边。他似乎打算睡在地上，但看见地上的血迹，又咒骂起来。这景象不知为何又忽然引得Peter很想笑。他踹掉鞋子，躺到床上，面朝墙壁侧过身，把另一边空出来。“这张床有点小，将就一下。”他说。  
一阵寂静，接着Wade躺下了，他的脊背和Peter的微微相贴，但又保持距离。他的呼吸平缓，轻得几乎听不见。窗外病人的痛哭声还在持续着，Wade开始骂骂咧咧，Peter没有很在意他说了些什么，而是选择了打断他。  
“你觉得我很无知吗？”他问。Wade的咒骂停下了，然后他笑了一声。  
“什么？”  
“你觉得我很无知吗。”Peter又问了一遍，“你问我是否愿意为了拯救而杀戮，我告诉你我选择拯救，这在你看来很无知，对不对？我没有足够的能力救别人，甚至不一定能救自己——但我仍然不想杀戮。你觉得这很无知。”  
“我没有，甜心，你在我看来最聪明最可爱了——”Wade回答他，但是拖长了音调。  
“嘿，别用这种语调说话——我知道你觉得这很愚蠢。我手里有一把枪，我就应该开枪来保全自己。”Peter说，“我也是这么想的。不然你以为我为什么要留一把枪在我身边？我想了，但我只是没能做到。”  
Wade唔了一声，说：“因为什么？为了之后不会梦见被可怕的拿着小刀的小矮人或者病毒僵尸追杀？为了之后看见自己的双手时不会发现上面像开了花一样红艳艳的？这些在你看来比命还重要，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
Wade沉默了好一会儿。  
“为了不干掉一个人。即使那个生命已经毫无意义？动动你的小脑瓜，Peter，这些人可是疯子。”  
“精神有问题不代表生命没有意义，Wade。他们来到这个病院不是因为他们失去了生存的资格，只是因为他们生病了，和得了感冒要看医生是一个道理。”  
“哇，谢谢你对我们如此大度。那如果一个始终渴求着死亡的人要求你杀死他，他已经无路可走，只希望你能终结他的痛苦，他发誓不会在之后的夜晚里化身小矮人或者僵尸来追杀你，你也不会下手？”  
“不会。”  
“如果他会因此捅你一刀呢？你会下手吗？”  
“也不会。”  
Wade叹了口气。  
“我打赌你以前都没有杀过什么人。甚至是什么东西。你是不是连兔子都没有杀死过？”  
Peter沉默着，然后他摸了摸自己的脖颈。  
“那你可能要输啦——我曾经害死了一个人。”  
“谁？”Wade问，他微微偏过头。但Peter并没有转身。  
“我叔叔。”  
“噢。所以这是你不愿意下手杀别人的原因？”  
“这是我会被梦魇纠缠的原因，不过我从来没有梦见过小矮人……”  
Wade敲了敲床板，木板的咚咚声带来的震动让Peter眯了眯眼睛。  
“可在教堂的时候，你扔了那把枪给我。画家会因此变成你梦里的病毒僵尸吗？”  
“会。虽然我也没有梦见过僵尸。”  
“嗯哼。我当时不应该杀他，让他得到这种机会。希望我也会出现在你的梦里。”  
Peter感到难以置信，他为此轻笑出声。  
“你想出现在我的梦里？我的梦没有什么好事会发生。”  
“我不介意，我喜欢疯狂的梦。你知道他会变成你的梦魇，为什么还要扔那把枪给我？”  
Peter咬了咬他的下唇，然后闭了闭眼睛。  
“我别无选择。我猜是因为我不想看着你死。”  
“否则我就会变成你的病毒僵尸了。听起来其实不坏。”  
Peter又笑了两声，但声音是苦涩的。  
“听着，画家不是你亲手杀的，你不应该让他留在你的梦里。”  
“我知道。Ben叔叔也不是我亲手杀的。我只是一个同谋，一个帮凶——你希望我成为你的同谋，不是吗？”  
“我喜欢你成为我的同谋，嘿，那样一定会很酷也够疯。但我不希望。”  
Peter有些惊讶了，他微微动了动。  
“为什么？我以为你是想要一个同伴。”  
“我不想要一个同伴。”  
Wade回答他。窗外的声响渐渐小了，时不时能听到咒骂声，不过也远了。  
“你知道，其实你是对的。”Wade叹了口气，“错的事情永远是错的，无论它处于什么情况下。比如说吧，战争要求所有人都杀死敌军，对不对？你必须抬起枪，必须夺走别人的生命。在战争里，杀人是必须的。但战争本来也是错的。还比如说吧，墨西哥卷没有酱汁是因为餐厅老板死了。他死了就不能再放酱汁了，这是确定的；但墨西哥卷没有辣酱就不是完美的啦。”  
“巧妙的例子，两个都是。”  
“所以我同意你的说法。但杀人大概是我除了做煎饼以外最擅长的事了。你可以继续抱着你正确的道德观，但你必须做到一件事才行。”  
“做到什么？”Peter很想问关于煎饼的事，但他忍住了。  
“做到不离开我的视线范围。如果你必须离开，保证你会活着回到我的视线范围内。”  
Peter闭了闭眼睛。他呼出一口气，说：“如果出了差错呢？”  
“那我会把这里的人全都干掉。我是说真的。第一个要死的就是Green，我看他不爽很久了。”  
Peter笑了一声。  
“还有，不要阻止我杀人。”  
“这是两件事了，Wade。”  
“还有还有，我说话的时候不要插嘴，也不要反驳。”  
Peter耸耸肩，没回答。  
“你没法阻止他们血腥的狩猎，也无法阻止我杀死他们。你知道，我们和他们都一样，对不对？人们生来面朝死亡与血——爱与痛永远是捆在一起的，吃墨西哥卷就要拉肚子；牺牲与荣誉也是捆在一起的，不丢一条胳膊我就拿不到那百万美金的报酬；对我们来说，活着不是永恒的，死亡才是。”  
Peter垂下眼来，他轻声说：“就像王尔德的莎乐美……”  
“什么？对，就像那个什么一样。你说的对。”  
Peter笑着摇了摇头。  
“你好像懂的很多。”  
“你要是能活我那么长，也会懂很多。”  
Peter挑挑眉，他觉得Wade看上去顶多比他大个五岁。最多七岁。  
“但你漏了一点，年长者。”  
Wade哼了一声，示意他往下说。  
Peter吸了一口气，说：“你说的对，死亡的确是永恒的，人可能会为了追求永恒而追求死亡；但你忘了，爱也是永恒的，人可能会为了追求爱的永恒而追求生命。莎乐美毕竟是渴求得太绝望了……”  
Wade没有再回答他，窗外的病人也没有再发出声响，Peter微微放缓了呼吸。像是一切都沉静下来，化在了黑色的潭水一般的夜里。

-画家的日记-

第七篇  
我希望我可以离开。但我知道这不可能。因为它不愿意。  
我也希望我可以死在这儿。  
但它也不愿意。

第九篇  
我看见——看见二楼的阳光倾泻到了六楼。看见吉普赛的少女站在地底，往上给我抛花。  
我看见那个怪物张开嘴，把花吃下肚子里。  
我看见黑屋子变成了一个摇动的时钟。  
看见Monica怀里抱着一只血红眼睛的兔子。  
看见我自己变成了一张纸片，从地上飞到地底去。

第十二篇  
我知道我永远都不会好。我会永远住在这里，永远拿着画笔，变成一座只会呻吟的雕像。  
我知道黑屋子永远存在着，它给Wilson满身疤痕，给Dennis一个伙伴，给Monica一只兔子，给我——  
它给了我什么呢？给了我红色，给我了一个怪物。  
怪物会把我吃到肚子里去。黑屋子会把怪物吃到肚子里去。

Chapter 12. The Interview

保险箱被轻轻地打开，Peter小心地向其中看去，像是在躲避它之中可能隐藏的怪物。他把里面又多出来的纸张拿了出来。意料之中，这次是Frankie和Josh，他们都是被人选中的失败品，都被打上了宣告死亡的盖章。他把这两张纸翻过来，对着阳光，都没有再看出别的东西来。  
保险箱里又出现了一张高危病人的名单，Frankie与Josh被墨迹划去，就等于抹去了存活的证明。Peter把资料收好，轻轻地合上了保险箱。

他到达洗衣房的时候，Thomas已经在那儿了。他坐在椅子上，就在Wade昨天坐着的那个地方，朝Peter露出笑容来。Peter因为他开朗的笑容而心情放松，搬了把椅子坐到他对面。  
“所以，你准备好了吗？”Thomas问。Peter朝他晃了晃手上的笔记本和笔——他今早悄悄去医生办公室拿走的——然后把另一只手上的三明治扔给他。Thomas接过三明治，一边打开一边朝他点点头。  
“先问你一句，昨晚教堂被烧毁了你知道吗？”Thomas一边嚼着三明治一边问他。Peter缓慢地朝他点点头，然后耸耸肩。  
“我猜是什么向上帝献身的仪式吧。”他擦了擦挂在胸前的相机的镜头，“这里教徒多吗？”  
“谁知道呢，我一直以为这是个神光照不到的地方。”Thomas咂咂嘴，“先不说这些了，我们应该从哪里开始——你提问我吗？”  
“我不太确定你了解了哪些方面的情报，也不确定我了解的和你了解的是否有重叠或者断片……你直接叙述吧？”Peter问，他按动笔头，让圆珠笔的笔尖触到纸张。  
“好吧，这事还真是有够邪门的。”Thomas抹了把自己的脸，“大概是在我进医院一个月之后，我得到了一次去高危病房的机会。”

Thomas第一次去高危病房，是因为他的同事交给他的任务。他是麻醉科新上任的医生，由于这里与世隔绝，病院工作分工也比较混杂，于是他们主要负责镇静剂和麻醉剂的管理与使用，有时甚至还会被叫去摁倒哪个比较狂躁的病人。  
有一天，Thomas的同事William给了他一瓶氯丙嗪，让他带去高危病房。Thomas以前就听说过病院后侧有一栋独立的、给高危病人设计的病房，却始终没有机会进行正面接触，有这个机会他自然感到很激动。  
但他并没有真的见到高危病人。他把药剂放下，就被赶走了。高危病房建筑里的医生和护士给他一种十分奇妙的感觉，就像是与外部的精神病院隔离一般，这里的人带着长期照射不到阳光的苍白脸色，阴郁的表情和低垂的眼神，这让他感到非常不适。但同时也对这个地方产生了兴趣。  
他在私下又问过William有关高危病房的事，William告诉他，这座高危病房建筑以及它旁边的小教堂，似乎是在病院存在前就有的了。这让Thomas有些疑惑。同时，他开始发现，即使是高危病房外的病人，也有不同寻常的地方。  
要用到镇静剂和麻醉剂的场合太多了。这些病人，情绪安稳的不多，多数无故就开始狂暴起来，摔砸东西还是小事，基本会展现出很明显的暴力倾向——他想这就是病院为何会有那么多警卫的原因。  
但这个情况实在可疑，即使精神病院也不该有那么多的情绪狂躁的病人，并且带有如此强烈的攻击性。镇静剂的用量大得惊人，Thomas有次提醒William这个剂量太大，可能会造成严重的副作用。但William告诉他，这个剂量才是正确的，如果用一般的剂量，根本无法抑制这些病人。  
可为何这些病人总是需要抑制，而从不见好转呢？并且这些医生和护士对待病人的态度，并不像是把他们真正当作自己需要照顾的对象来看待，而是随意地就将他们紧紧勒在病床上。病院里许多病人身上都有多出勒痕，有些甚至磨破了皮肉。  
Thomas隐隐约约感觉到这里不只是一个精神病院那么简单——至少它不是一个为了病人健康出院而存在的精神病院。  
他在私下调查了病院的背景，首先就从高危病人入手。一次偶然的机会下，他得到了高危病人的资料，这些资料让他十分震惊。  
首先，每一个病人的过去经历都被抹去了，没有出身，没有亲属，没有任何正常的入院手续，只有一张薄薄的纸来证明他们的身份。七个高危病人，每一个都因为极端到嗜血的暴力倾向，和过于严重的精神症状而被囚禁——但每一个病人的资料都没有写他们的病因，也没有病情诊断和建议治疗方法，只有简短的几句话的描述。  
他不太记得这些资料上的文字了，他记得最清的是画家的。因为画家的描述最为奇怪——  
喜爱画画，白天时的表现允许他拥有用笔的权利。日落时会变为食人肉的怪物。

Thomas为这个描述感到疑惑而心惊，日落？食人肉的怪物？他无法理解这是怎样一个描述，如果事实如此，那恐怕这不只是精神疾病那么简单。他仔细翻查了这些资料，还发现一个很有趣的地方——这七个高危病人中，建档时间最早的是Wilson，最晚的是Green。  
他越发深入调查下去，他逐渐捕捉到了背后的一丝阴影——他查找了关于这个病院建立的资料，找到了病院一开始建造时的设计图。病院是由一个叫养蜂人的证券公司投资建造的，还得到了许多上流社会的支持，资料上写着“这个病院的建造是精神病治疗行业的一大突破”。而从建造图上可以看出，高危病房的建筑和旁边的教堂，的确是在病院建起前就存在的。但奇怪的是，他查找了有关养蜂人证劵公司的资料，却并未搜索出多少信息。  
他逐渐往下寻找，渐渐地发现了一个神秘的组织。这个组织有两次出现了养蜂人证券公司空空荡荡的公司主页上。这个组织叫W-X。这个组织有多少人，是掌控着这个病院，还是只是渗透在其中，他并不能得知。  
为了能更深地了解到背后的情况，他提出调到高危病房工作的申请。但病院上层以经验不足拒绝了他的请求。高危病房的医生护士也并不想和任何人建立良好关系，他也再也查不到更多的消息了。正在他的调查陷入瓶颈的时候，真正的突破口居然是一个病人。  
那是一个女病人，她住在病院东区的三楼，名字叫Amanda。Thomas有一次在餐厅看见她，她有着一头红发，坐在自己的座位上，看着自己的粥发呆。Thomas有些担心她的病情，但又见护士们根本对她不加理睬，于是走过去与她聊天，希望劝她喝下面前的粥。  
Amanda没有喝下那碗粥。她只是小声地对Thomas说了一句话，然后离开了。  
她说：小心黑屋子。  
Thomas并不理解她的这句话是什么意思，但这让他留意起来，他回去询问了William有关黑屋子的事。William沉下脸来，告诫他不要太在意病人说的话。  
但Thomas没有听从他的劝告。他下手去查了。

Peter的笔尖抵着纸张，他缓缓地呼出一口气。  
“所以呢？你查到什么了？”他问。Thomas沉默了好一会儿，揉了揉自己的眼角，才继续说话。  
“黑屋子，的确是个房间。”Thomas说，“但其实它不是黑色的。只是他们这么叫它，叫它黑屋子。可能在病人眼里，这个房间就像是无边无境的黑暗，他们身上所有的邪恶与罪孽得以释放，并使他们随波逐流，完全陷入疯狂境地的一个房间。”  
Peter微微屏住了呼吸。  
“继续说吧。”他说。Thomas叹了口气。  
“黑屋子在医生的口中，叫做二十四病区。二十四病区是高权限医生才知道的地方，他们在那里做到了精神病治疗的突破——我并不知道这是否是真实的。但大家都说，每一个病人在入院前，都在黑屋子里接受过医生的治疗。而高危病房的病人，听说隔一两天就会被带到黑屋子里，进行强制性的治疗与检测。”  
“具体是什么样的治疗和检测？”Peter问道，他想起画家写在日记里畏惧的语句，想起Wade满身的疤痕。  
“这我就不清楚了……在我想再深入一点了解的时候，Green就挣脱了牢笼。”Thomas抿了抿嘴，“但我可以确定，这背后有什么不可告人的秘密，如果你可以调查清楚的话，Peter……当你从这里出去，把资料交给外面的人……我相信你可以拯救很多人。至少，使很多人得到安息。”  
Peter呼出一口气，他转动着手中的笔，把他刚才记录下来的东西整理了一遍。  
“以及，Peter。”  
听到呼唤，Peter又抬起头来。  
“高危病人追逐你，把你当作猎物，并不是没有理由的。”  
Peter睁大眼睛，Thomas朝他扯了扯嘴角。  
“你身上有一种气味。”  
Peter没有再拉扯自己的手袖去嗅上面是否有奇怪的气味。这句话像白鲸尾一般忽然掷入他脑中的海，在其中翻起惊涛骇浪。他想起Wade说他身上的气味，Forehead，甚至Green，都提到了他身上的气味。  
“什么气味？”他问。Thomas皱起眉来。  
“我没有闻到过。但我的朋友——一位病人，告诉过我。你身上有一种很特殊的气味。按照他的形容，是一种甜中带苦的气味。这可不是神经病人的错觉，因为不止一个病人这么告诉我了。”  
Peter扯扯嘴角，笑出声来。  
“继续说吧Thomas，我还想知道自己有多么受人欢迎呢。”  
“这些病人闻到你的气味时，程度是不同的。”Thomas耸耸肩，“许多都只能离得很近——至少清楚地看到你，仔细去闻，才能发现。但高危病人不同。我和Monica，Wilson都接触过，这气味在他们的感官中，程度就不同了。”  
“看来我还在他们疯狂派对的邀请名单上。”  
“Monica说你闻起来像腻得化开的奶油涂抹在兔子耳朵上；Wilson说……”Thomas沉默了一会儿，才继续开口，“说你闻起来像一个手持彩虹毛毯的红裙墨西哥处女。”  
“我猜到他会这么说了，只是没想到还有那么多形容词。”Peter哀叹了一声，揉了揉自己的头发。Thomas朝他弯弯嘴角。  
“你和Wilson走得很近。我注意到了，他很关注你。”  
“你现在给出解释了，他闻到我的气味像是闻到一个墨西哥处女。”Peter撇撇嘴角，“他没有理由离一个墨西哥处女那么远，还是穿着红裙子的。”  
Thomas耸耸肩：“我不知道这是好事还是坏事，Peter；可别忘记了，他是个高危病人。但据我了解的情况来看，他又不是那么糟糕的高危病人。他没有伤害你，不是吗？”  
Peter揉了揉自己的眉心，把笔记本放到自己的大腿上：“他是没有这么做。我不确定他想做什么，但，你说的没错，他没有伤害我。”  
“他们说这是他比其他高危病人更高一等的原因。”  
Peter有些疑惑地皱起眉来，但Thomas只是笑了笑，站起身来。  
“不管怎么说，有他在你身边至少可以保证其他病人离你远一些。你要知道，这些高危病人，他们可不只是闻见你的气味那么简单。”  
他看向Peter，朝他勾了勾嘴角。  
“他们看来，那是一种会说话的气味。气味会告诉他们，你在哪，你是否饥饿，是否劳累……甚至会告诉他们，你在悲伤，还是恐惧……Monica说你悲伤的时候，闻起来像是被碾碎在脚底的蓝莓……”  
他耸耸肩。  
“你不只是在邀请名单上，Peter，你还是个贵宾呢。别坐着了，我们去焚烧处看一看吧；你的相机已经等待得够久啦。”  
他说着，向着门口走去，Peter捏着手心里的笔，又把它轻轻松开，扣在笔记本上。他把笔记本藏进洗衣房的衣柜里，然后追着Thomas的脚步去了。

“我说过这里应该会有什么。”Thomas说，他用拇指与食指从地面上拿起了那节电池。这里的灰尘和泥土沾染了他身上的病服，但他看上去并不介意，而是略带欢欣地把电池放到了一旁的Peter手心里。Peter擦去那节电池上的污渍。  
“谢谢你。”他说，把电池塞进相机里，“我想这能让它稍微撑一久。”  
“如果你愿意的话，回去以后给我照张相怎么样？但——别是现在。我需要稍微整理一下仪容。”Thomas一边说一边往另一边走去。Peter微微笑了笑，他耸耸肩，朝相反的方向看去，希望可以找到一些有用的东西。垃圾焚烧处的地面像是生锈的铁，满是泥尘与油渍，一旁有一些掉落的小物品。但因为没有再使用，而显得要冷清许多。  
Thomas还在说话，大致是对Wilson的一些看法之类的，Peter没有太仔细去听——他总觉得自己听到了什么声响。不是很大声，但他捕捉到了，也许是在这里待太久而使得他有些过于敏感——他确信自己听到了声音。  
他想要开口提醒Thomas，并且询问他是否愿意离开。当他转过身去看Thomas时，看见他趴伏在地上，似乎想要看清角落里的什么东西。而他身后，站着一个穿着病服的病人，手里拿着一根铁棍，正出神地看着Thomas的脊背。  
Peter几乎是下意识就行动了。他把相机扔了出去，正中那个病人的脑袋，然后迅速跑过去拉起Thomas。病人歪斜了身子，因疼痛而嘶吼，Thomas惊异地爬起身，跟着Peter往外跑。他们一直跑到高危病房的建筑内，把大门紧紧地关起来。  
Peter喘着气，Thomas也是，他们相互对视了一眼。  
“哇，刚才真的谢谢你。”Thomas说，他拍了拍自己的胸口，长呼出一口气，“如果不是你，我可能就会死掉啦。”  
“没事。”Peter摆摆手，笑了笑，“我希望那个病人不会因此把我的相机吃到肚子里去。”  
“噢……你的相机。我很抱歉。”Thomas低着眼说。但Peter只是朝他耸了耸肩，示意他别往心里去。  
“再怎么说它也只是一个相机，Thomas。”Peter揉了揉太阳穴，然后拍了拍Thomas的肩膀。Thomas朝他感激地笑起来，然后也拍了拍他的肩膀。

Peter回到警卫室时，已经接近傍晚了。地面上的血迹已被清理，但仍然留下了一些痕迹。而Wade就躺在警卫室的床上，俨然已经把这里当成自己的根据地，昨晚的犹豫不决几乎毫无踪影。Peter坐到床上，然后撕下了笔记本的一页，写上字后把它裁成小块。Wade躺在床上，看他把这些小纸片都写上名字，然后用抽屉里的图钉钉到床边的墙上。由于他和墙之间隔着Wade，他必须伸长手臂，上身的阴影都笼在Wade身上，才能够到墙。  
Wade看着他把那些纸张钉上墙，那些纸张上写着名字，Monica，Green，Smith，Frankie，Josh，Dennis……逐渐围成了一个不规则的圆形。Peter看了看手中写着Wade名字的纸片，把它放到一边，于是圆缺了一角。然后他拿出那些他收好的资料，把人物资料钉在它们相应的名字边，把普通病人的名单，最新的高危病人名单，还有那张他在圣经中发现的纸张都钉到圆圈中心。  
他仔细地看了看，现在已经确认死亡的四名高危病人，按照建档时间，从早到晚依次是Frankie、Smith、Josh、Monica。目前Dennis，Green……还有Wade，他们三个还活着，所以Peter没有拿到他们的资料。  
Peter看了看躺着的Wade，后者正专注地看着墙上的圆圈。Peter又凑近墙，仔细看了看普通病人的名单，在女病人的名单里找到了一个叫Amanda的患者，他继续向上看男病人的名单。他看完后，停顿了一会儿，接着拿起笔，在名单下写下了：黑屋子。  
接着他看了看Wade。  
Wade盯着他写下的那三个单词，嗤笑了一声。接着他翻身坐起来，把那张Peter写着他名字的纸拿起来，钉在了圆圈的正上方，接着从Peter手里拿过笔，把自己和Frankie、Smith以及Josh连起来，在三条线旁边都写下了Kill的字样。接着他把Frankie与Monica连了起来，在旁边写下了同样的单词。他把笔扔回给Peter，又躺下了。  
“Dennis还在地下室吗？”Peter问他。Wade看着他，然后耸耸肩膀。  
“我听说他已经出来晃悠了，不过还没有接近这边。Green说他最近又抓走了几个病人，他一直都挺让其他病人讨厌的，可能因为他真的有够疯。”  
“他把病人抓去后会做什么？”Peter说，他跪坐在Wade旁边，“我只听说他会把这些人剖开。”  
“他要和他们做朋友，所以要剖开看看他们的内在适不适合和他做朋友。”Wade朝他摊摊手，“一个每天都在渴求奇怪的东西的家伙。如果他有机会把我剖开，可能会被里面藏着的三个我，甚至七个我吓得扔下刀就跑。”  
Peter微微笑起来，而Wade又坐起身，跳下床，把门反锁，拉紧窗帘，接着把灯打开。夜晚已经来临了，而Peter还没有完全意识到这一点。Wade再回来时没有再躺下，而是和他一起坐在床上，看着这面墙。  
“奇怪的事情总是在发生。”Peter缓缓地说，“现在我和你待在一个房间里，你把门窗都锁紧了，我距你不到一个手掌的长度……但我居然没有逃跑的念头了。”  
“你总算发现我的重要性了吗，甜心？”Wade朝他咧嘴笑起来，“还是说你还在琢磨着那个什么合伙杀人的理论？”  
Peter叹了口气，然后看向Wade。  
“我不知道，Wade……”他低声说，“你不一样，我不知道这是怎么一回事，但是Wade，你和他们不一样。”  
他指了指那张高危病人的名单上，他和Wade的名字被划上的圈，以及在他们之间被连起来的线。这条线让他无法避免地想起了Wade在他和Frankie、Josh和Smith之间画出来的线，彰显着他的胜利。  
“他们只把我们连了起来。为什么？”  
Wade耸了耸肩膀。  
“为什么？大概是因为我比他们更高一等。”Wade摸着下巴，“至少他们每个人都是这么说的。”  
“你又为什么会比他们高一等？”  
“因为我比他们厉害？比他们能打？比他们活得更长？也可能我比他们疯得多。你看，我和他们发疯的方向不同，可能这就使得我可以更加……”  
“不是，Wade，不是。”Peter伸出手，摁了摁Wade的手背，“这其中一定有什么让你，让你和我都变得特别了。但不是你所说的这些原因。”  
“我只知道你很特别。”Wade朝他挤挤眼睛，“从Green说要玩一个猎人与猎物的游戏时开始，我就知道你很特别。”  
Peter闭了闭眼睛，他微微凑近Wade，压低声音问他：“你现在闻到的我的气味是什么样的？”  
Wade挑挑眉，然后撇撇嘴。  
“满是阳光的午后，独自坐在人海边缘的墨西哥女孩的味道。”  
“它告诉你我在想什么了吗？”  
“它……”Wade微微皱起眉来，“嘿，这么和你说吧宝贝男孩；我知道你现在不害怕，不饿不渴，也不累，更不难过……”  
“你知道我是否开心吗？”  
Wade缓慢地摇了摇头。  
Peter坐直了身子。很长一段时间他都在缓慢地呼吸，一语不发。Wade有些发懵，看着他，又看了看那个Peter织起的网。  
“所以……？我们得出我们为什么那么特别了吗？”Wade忍不住开口问，他伸手在Peter面前晃了晃。  
“如果其他人——”Peter忽然说，他看向Wade，那双蓝色的眼睛在阴暗的房间里微微发着光，使Peter嘴边的话缓了缓才得以说出，“如果其他人，我是说，除了你以外的高危病人，知道了我正在恐惧，或者悲伤，你觉得他们会干什么？我敢肯定Forehead会很乐意再捅我一刀。”  
“他没理由不这么干啊。”Wade点头赞同。  
“你呢？你会再捅我一刀吗？”Peter问他。Wade怔了怔，然后朝他摊了摊手。  
“这——这得看心情吧，宝贝？如果心情不好我也不知道自己会捅你几刀——”  
Peter笑了起来，他伸出手，敲了敲Wade的脑袋，在后者几乎发起怒来时伸出手，捏了捏Wade的手心。  
“我知道你为什么是特别的了，Wade，”Peter叹息着说，“这一切都是有人操纵的，这一点毋庸置疑。而你的特别告诉了我，我自己处在一个什么样的位置……”  
“什么位置？”Wade一边龇牙咧嘴地揉自己的脑袋一边说，“一个可以轻松地蹬鼻子上脸的位置？你之前不是一直都挺怕我的？老实说我很享受你挣扎的过程，但你现在怎么都敢对我动手动脚了呢，嗯？”  
Peter朝他咧嘴笑了笑。Wade因为这个笑容而抱怨起来，伸出手来，作势要掐他的腰。Peter勉强躲开了，他缩到床的另一边，Wade穷追不舍，握住他的脚踝把他拉回来。Peter挣扎了几下，想翻身跳下床，又被Wade揽住腰拉了回去。Wade把他压在身下，然后伸出舌头，舔了舔他颈间的那个被刀痕划为两半的咬痕。  
Peter呼吸一滞，然后推了推Wade的胸口。Wade抬起头来，亲吻他的下颚，他的耳后，还有他的鼻尖。Peter轻微地挣扎了一下，接着停下动作。他的胸腔几乎要炸裂开来，在Wade贴上他的嘴角时这种窒息感愈发加重了。  
“你闻起来很害怕。”Wade低声说。  
“有够糟糕。你现在心情怎样？”Peter轻笑起来，问他。  
“不怎么好。”Wade象征性地发出了两声低吼，然后又笑起来，用一如既往的语调贴上Peter的嘴唇，“但我保证你会好好的。我想要的不是你的肉，甜心。”

Peter反应过来的时候，他的上衣已经被扔到了床下。他不安地动了动，Wade的凹凸不平的指腹甚至给他带来了一些微弱的疼痛，同时还有从骨子里渗透出来的酥软感。他咬紧下唇压抑自己的声音，在Wade亲吻他的乳尖时屏住呼吸。也许他在某些瞬间感到恐惧了，他在微微颤抖，但他并没有推开Wade的念头。Wade顺着他的胸腹亲吻而下，用舌头舔湿他的肚脐周围，然后把手探进了他的裤子。上一次Wade把手放在他的那个部位时他几乎是用尽全力想要挣脱，而现在他只是轻哼了一声。  
Wade把手覆上他尚未勃起的性器，轻缓地揉搓着，又探朝前，亲吻他的嘴角。Peter因为他的触碰而呼吸急促，手足无措——他也许应该推开Wade，也许应该剧烈挣扎起来，但也许，他应该顺其自然。随波逐流不是一件好事，但他对此并不感到畏惧。  
在意识到Peter并没有拒绝后，Wade的动作便逐渐变得有力。Peter微微泛起眩晕感，胃部腾起一阵温暖的感觉，他咬紧牙关，伸手去捞Wade的脖颈，与他气喘吁吁地接吻。Wade每一次手心用力都让他轻哼出声，每一次疤痕划过他的皮肤都让他呼吸急促。他把手环住Wade的脖颈，看他像一只狼一样弓下身子，覆在自己身上，像是把所有的月光都遮住了。  
Wade亲吻他的脖颈，手揉捏着他的臀瓣，轻轻地摩挲着，像是在描摹它的形状。Peter为这个想法发出轻笑声，Wade似乎为他的放松感到惊讶，于是把手伸出来，贴了贴Peter的嘴角，示意他张开嘴。  
他看着Wade的眼睛，那双纯粹的幽蓝色，微微张开嘴，把Wade带满疤痕的手指用舌尖卷到嘴里，轻轻吮吸着，那些疤痕几乎硌疼了他的舌头，似乎还带有一些鲜血的甜味。Wade把手指抽出来，然后再次探向他的股缝。Peter绷紧了身子，在他探进指尖时咬住了下唇。Wade看了看他，最后收回了手，换为捏着他的腰，把他翻了过来。  
Peter趴在床上，呼吸间满是这张小床微微散发的霉味，他深呼吸着，感觉Wade俯下身，亲吻他的尾椎。他为此心里一跳，然后感觉到Wade的手指微微掰开了他的臀瓣。Peter撑起身子，回头去看。Wade朝他咧咧嘴，然后俯下身，伸出舌头，呼吸喷洒在Peter的股间，舔上紧闭的穴口。Peter颤抖起来，他下意识挣扎了一下，略带不情愿地安静下来。Wade伸出舌头，润湿周边的褶皱，在Peter微微揪紧床单时弯起嘴角。  
“我总是听Green说，”他忽然开口了，Peter微微回头去看他，在看见他伸着舌头时又闭上眼，“他说你的手肘一定是美味的。我想一定不如这里香甜。”  
“我不希望你拿这个和Green争论，我也相信他不会对这个话题感兴趣的。”Peter微微红了脸。Wade笑出声来，轻轻地拍了拍他的臀瓣。  
“你同意了。”他挑挑眉，笑着说，“你闻起来不再恐惧了。”  
“因为我不想自己再多几道伤口。”Peter回答，但他心里是了然的，他的确放任Wade这么做了。Wade对他的回答不置可否，像是知道Peter要是有意挣扎一定会用尽全力把他踹下床那般，知道Peter已经渐渐地放松下来。他耸耸肩，用指尖轻轻地戳着入口，像是孩童在肆意对待自己的玩具。Peter咬着牙，明显陷入了某种脑内混乱的时刻，不知道应该推开他，还是哀求他进来。  
Wade不想让他陷入两难的抉择，这不是他想要的结果。他能听见Peter的心跳，强劲有力，充满了生命力，他喜欢这个声音。以及现在的气味，他并不能嗅出Peter是否开心，但他知道这个年轻人没有在害怕。这就够了。  
Wade缓缓地将手指往里推进，紧缩的穴口一开始造成了进入的困难，但Peter并没有对此说不。Wade旋转着手指，听到身下人微微一滞的呼吸与隐忍的轻哼，心里有种别样的感觉。他脑海里满是叫嚷着的毁灭，或者是对事情发展轨迹的好奇，但另一方面，他希望自己可以轻一些，温和一些。  
一切都渐渐地变好了。Peter微微喘息着，因为Wade的手指磨蹭过体内而额前冒出汗珠，Wade俯下身舔他的后颈时他发出了轻吟，Wade因此又塞了一根手指进去。Peter微微回过头，Wade舔了舔他的嘴角，在他体内微微弯曲手指。Peter咬紧牙关也没能阻止那声泄露而出的轻哼。Wade再往前探，在触摸到那块柔软的凸起时弯起嘴角。Peter大口喘气，忽然大声地呻吟了一声。  
Wade看着他微微颤抖的肩膀，伸出一只手去扳他的下巴。Peter微微挣扎着，但他发红的眼眶还是被Wade捕捉到了，那抹红色在黑暗里仍然如此显眼。Wade为此抽出了手指  
Peter有些疑惑地微微回头，又在Wade摁着他的肩胛骨让他紧贴床板时心下了然。  
“没有套子。”Wade轻笑着说，双手掐着他的腰，让他撅起屁股，“不过你不用担心，已经没有任何病毒可以在我身上安家了，除了这个给了我一身疤，并且总让我陷入生死漩涡的什么因子。他们以前说过，不过我忘了。”  
他一边喋喋不休一边沉下腰来，在感觉到他已经勃起的性器贴近自己的股缝时，Peter轻声呜咽，还是产生了逃走的念头。  
“你闻起来又变了。”Wade说，“你真是个容易左右为难的男孩。”  
但他并没有给Peter做选择的机会。他的顶端撑开穴口并往里推进，Peter急促地喘息着，眼前炸开细小的成片的白点，疼痛让他的呼吸都割着他的肺叶，Wade丝毫没有放缓的动作逼出了他的一声低吼。Wade为此做出了措施，他揪住Peter的头发，让他微微向后仰头，与此同时往Peter的更深处埋进。Peter咒骂了一声，耳尖是不自然的潮红，他嘶嘶地吸气，但还是没有要求Wade 退出去——危险的放纵。  
Wade轻笑起来，他咬了咬Peter的耳朵，知道对方现在除了疼痛什么都没有感觉到，因为Peter红着的眼眶满溢着疼痛的味道。他低声开口：“现在你还感到害怕吗，baby boy？我说过会当你的保护者了，你现在相信了吗？”  
Peter用力吸气，然后笑了两声：“你说的有道理，和被保护者上床的保护者……还是说这是某种交易？”  
“这是因为无辜的诱惑力。”Wade说，他没有再动作，而是保持着卡在Peter身体内的情况，用手抚摸顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸。他几乎能看见略微苍白的皮肤下隐藏的错综复杂的血管。他提高音调，说：“你的恐惧里有性爱的气味。”  
令他惊讶的是，Peter忽然笑了起来，像是真的被逗乐了似的，肩膀颤抖，脸埋在手心里。Wade为此挺了挺腰，Peter的笑声被撞碎了，变成不情愿的几声小声的尖叫，在中途就被Peter勉强咽了下去。  
“你为什么要笑？”Wade问他，有些不满地捏住他的下巴，把他的脸转过来。Peter忍不住又笑出声来。  
“你不是说真的吧？性爱的味道？”Peter笑着说，“这比我听说你把我形容成墨西哥女郎还好笑。”  
“这两件事，哪件都不好笑。你的幽默因子长得比我歪。”Wade宣布，然后揉了揉Peter的肩膀，“我都快被你弄软了，这件事就这么完了吗？”  
“别。”Peter笑着说，他拍拍Wade的手，示意他退出去。然后他翻过身来，平躺在床上，朝Wade伸出双臂，在Wade俯身笼罩他上方时把手臂环上Wade的脖颈。他轻轻地叹了口气，转转眼睛，然后贴近Wade的耳朵。  
“别让月光看见我。”他轻声说，咬了咬Wade的耳尖，“只要你做到了，你想对我做什么都可以。”  
“什么都可以？”Wade问他。Peter点点头，微微红了脸。Wade低声笑起来，脸埋在Peter的颈窝里。  
“死亡让人想起做爱，托马斯·哈里斯写过的。”Peter低声说，“所以你会从我的恐惧里嗅出色情意味，其实也很有道理。”  
“住嘴吧，Parker先生，我已经听够那些东西啦。”Wade抬起头来，与他接吻，然后把他的腿抬起来，险险地勾在自己的腰边。Peter注视着他，面色发红，眼睛却是发亮的，在Wade重新进入他时他发出了一声叹息。  
再也没有什么缓慢又磨人的试探与猜测，像是摇摆不定的时钟也停止了。他们纠缠在一起，手指攀上脖颈边，顺着脊背向下划去，在尾椎处轻轻打转。汗水和眼泪混在唇边一起咽下，呻吟和喘息糅在床单上，被紧揪住它的指尖捏碎。像是从来没有过一样地接吻、拥抱，Wade的腰力惊人，几乎把他操到床板里去；快感像是海水的浪潮，把他拖进深不见底的海沟。他唯一能勾住的就是Wade。Peter每次快要支撑不住的时候都会朝他伸出手，像是汲取生命似的把他拉进一个吻里。  
Peter觉得自己其实是喜欢接吻的，特别是Wade满是疤痕的手指穿插在他的发丝里，轻轻揪住，迫使他抬起头来，迫使他接受一个毫无善意的，极具掠夺性的，带有铁锈味的亲吻。这种吻比做爱让他上瘾。  
他觉得自己浑身是汗，因情欲的热度而眼前眩晕，又因为汗湿的寒冷而颤抖，他可能会在第二天清晨醒于湿冷，也可能根本不会醒来。Wade根本没有停下的意思，他每次重新进入Peter时都像第一次一样有力。在射了不知道多少次以后，直到再也射不出什么来，Peter没有再控制自己的声音，他的呻吟断断续续，眼角溢出生理性的泪水，全身皮肤都泛起一阵潮红，像是布满了吻痕。  
Wade弯下腰亲吻他脖颈处的那个咬痕以及伤口，Peter呜咽着，感到一种无法承受的张力在他胸腔膨胀炸裂而开，他为此轻声啜泣起来。Wade问他是否要求饶，但Peter摇了摇头。  
Wade听他的，像是一直都很听他的话一样。男人亲吻他的嘴角，然后再一次用快速的抽插与手心的疤痕带来他的高潮。Peter浑身颤抖，不知道是什么时候迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛，任由浪潮把他卷向他未知的远方。在这之前，他想到的事情居然是，Wade身上疤痕的触感——他还在思考，那些凹凸不平的缝隙里，到底是Wade接受了多少痛楚后得到的“馈赠”。

-画家的日记-

第十四篇  
我画了很多幅的阳光，但我其实并不知道阳光是什么颜色的。  
也许是金色的，但Wilson却认为阳光不是金色的，他自己也说不上来为什么，只是胡扯。  
我想黑屋子给了他很多特别的东西。

第十六篇  
Green再次强调Wilson比我们高等，但我并不知道他为何要强调那么多次。  
今天去黑屋子时，我看到了那个空出来的房间，他们正在等待一个新来的人住进去。  
那个房间的床上没有束缚带，却有书架，有够奇怪。  
不过这让我十分羡慕。

第十八篇  
深海的怪物又在咆哮了，整个病院都在咆哮……  
我试图把它的模样画了下来，拜托医生将它折起来，扔出窗户。  
我希望它能如此轻易地从我身上跳出窗户。

Chapter 13. From Underground

Peter因焦灼的喉咙而睁开眼。他干咳一声，感到嘴唇都有些开裂，喉咙阵阵发痛。男人就是在这时候俯下身的，他将清泉捧在手里，然后顺着他的指尖指缝，滑进Peter的唇缝间。Peter下意识去汲取，他微微仰起头来，那些水滴顺着粗糙不平的手指坠落下来，让他的嘴唇因冰凉而发痛。  
Wade将手指上的水抹在他的嘴唇，又倒了些水在手心里。Peter伸出舌头，舔了舔他的手心，然后抬头看他，脸色带着略微不自然的潮红。Wade伸出一只手，摸了摸Peter的额头。Peter把他手心里的水舔了个精光，然后翻过身去，把自己的脸捂在枕头里。他发现自己的衣服已经穿好了，但大腿仍然带着点粘黏感。  
“你在发低烧。”Wade总结说，然后咂咂舌，把水瓶放到一边，“这么不耐操，我都有些丧失兴趣了。”  
Peter因为他的话而缩了缩肩膀，接着闭上眼睛装作完全没听见。Wade伸出还带着水的手背拍了拍他的脸。  
“好吧，五岁的甜心宝贝，你感觉好点了吗？”  
“没有。”Peter沙哑着嗓子说，他轻轻咳了一声，然后躲开了Wade的手，往被子里越发缩去，“不过我没事。”  
“希望吧，在这种鬼地方待了那么久你都没事，怎么一上床就有了——昨晚你忽然就没了声音，差点把我吓死，这要成我在床上的心理阴影，可就不怎么有趣了——”Wade抱怨似的絮絮叨叨，Peter越听越想把自己深深地埋在被子里。但Wade伸手翻找着，把他从被套里挖出来。  
“多喝点水，这么捂着你会好得更慢，我可不想让你拖我的后腿。”他说，语气里有点半开玩笑的意味。Peter的头发被揉得乱糟糟，红着脸探出头来，Wade用指腹再次抹了抹他干燥的嘴唇，又凑上前来。Peter没有躲闪，他并没有多余的感觉。但Wade压了压他的嘴唇还不算完，又用舌尖舔了一圈——这才让他反应过来，有些挣扎地逃离了Wade的掌控。Wade也没介意，而是站起身来，看向被锁上的门。  
Peter听见了敲门声，有规律而力量均匀，可以说是十分有教养的敲门方式。他们对视一眼，心下了然。Wade朝他打了个手势，让他待在床上不要动，自己去应门。  
Green站在门口，在Wade打开门时朝他弯弯嘴角。Wade靠在门边，不耐烦地盯着他看。Peter从被子里探出头来，试图听到他们的谈话。Wade的姿势使他的身躯完全把Peter的脸遮挡住，因此他无法看见Green，只能听到他的声音。  
“我是来给Peter送封信的。”Green仍然弯着嘴角，Wade嗤笑了一声，然后朝他呲呲牙齿。他接过Green递来的信，在手心揉了揉。  
“教堂被烧净了。”Green再次说，Wade眼皮也不抬地点了点头。Green轻笑了一声，然后低声说了些什么。Wade不耐烦地抖动着肩膀，最后干脆甩上门，骂骂咧咧地走过来，把手上的那封信扔给Peter。  
Peter接好信，有些疑惑地展开信纸，这似乎是从一本病历本上随便撕下来的，他努力辨认着那些在病历纸上显得有些歪曲的字体。他读了前两句话的时候Wade凑了过来，Peter意识到这封信来自阴暗的地底，写信者因不足的光线而打翻墨水留下的印记还透在纸上。

亲爱的Peter先生：  
很高兴给你写信，我想向你表达一下我激动的心情。  
我一直很想与你做朋友，如果你不介意的话。我知道你现在和Wilson，还有Thomas Elton待在一块，但这并不是什么阻碍，我们可以成为朋友的，如果你不介意的话。  
希望你能明白我很喜欢你，朋友，如果你不介意的话。

满怀诚意的，Dennis

Peter转过身，把信纸钉在Dennis的名字旁边。Wade有些不满地伸手想把它撕下来，却被Peter制止了。  
“这说明Dennis要有所行动了。他可能会先对你和Tho……这个Elton先生下手。”  
Peter说，躺在床上看着Wade，而后者盯着那封信一动不动。  
“他会的。”Wade说，哼了一声，很明显没把Dennis当一回事。但Peter仍然心乱如麻，他意识到他应该去告知Thomas一声，无论结果如何，他应该解决这件事。他翻身坐起的时候眼前一阵眩晕，腰背和臀部的疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴。Wade顺势摸了把他的小腿，被他踹开了。  
“你要去哪？”Wade问他，“Dennis可能已经开始找你了。”  
“我不会有事的，马上就会回来。”他回答，而Wade握住了他的手腕。  
“你答应过我的。如果出什么事，我真的会把整个病院的人都干掉。我不是开玩笑。”Wade说，透出几声威胁的嘶嘶声。Peter因此拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我答应过你了，我会安全回来的。”他说，然后走向了房门。身躯大范围接触到空气，低烧引起了一阵眩晕，但他摇摇头克服了，稳定身形向前走。  
“你到底去干什么？”Wade问。Peter回头看他，犹豫了一会儿。  
“去见一个朋友。”他说，然后打开门，走了出去。

“Dennis在找我？”Thomas说，他有些焦躁地抓了把头发，略显紧张地咬住了下唇。Peter朝他点点头，然后递给他一个三明治。  
“你提高警惕就好，遇到什么略微奇怪的事就跑……如果你不介意可以到警卫室找我，我会想办法说服Wilson的。”  
Thomas接过三明治，却没有对Peter的提议做出任何表示，而是沉思了一会儿，然后猛地抬起头来。  
“嘿，我听说Dennis在地下室躲着，这是真的吗？”得到Peter肯定的答复后，Thomas微微皱起眉来，过一会儿又笑了，“听着，Peter，他一定带了一些资料下去。我偷听过Green与Wilson的对话，当时Green就说过Dennis把一些资料带走了……我一直想找到Dennis在哪，但又不能与他正面对抗。知道他现在在外面，这事可能就好办多了……”  
Peter微微皱起眉：“你的意思是，你想去Dennis的地下室看看？”  
“这是个机会，Peter。”Thomas笑着说，“你想知道真相，我也是。所以何不借着这个机会下去看看？我相信我们一定能找到什么的。”  
Peter思索了一会儿。他的额头还在微微发烫，但直觉告诉他下去并不是一个好选择。他看着Thomas的笑容，看着看着，忽然心下明了。  
“好吧，我们去。”他说，然后跟上立刻动身的Thomas的脚步。

Dennis所待的地下室在病院主建筑之下，他们从庭院绕到主建筑前，Peter看到警卫室出现在视线里时，朝那里多看了一眼。Thomas从主建筑的大门里走了进去，Peter跟上他的脚步。从右边走廊尽头的房间进去便可以看到通往地下室的阶梯，Peter对此也有些了解，因此他之前在病院主建筑里时会尽量离那里远一些。  
Thomas打开了房间门，走了进去，丝毫不担心Peter是否能跟上他的脚步。Peter回头看了一眼空无一人却墙面血迹斑驳的走廊，跟着Thomas走了进去。他们顺着阶梯而下，来到地下室里。昏暗的灯光照亮了一片区域，这里算是地下一层，所以空间挺大。眼前是一大片被扔弃的桌椅和床垫砌成的山，他们拐几个弯，穿过这堆杂物，走到尽头后拐过拐角，这才从这个房间里脱身，进入到一个走廊里。两边有一些房间，Thomas提议他们分开找找，等会儿来床垫山边汇合。  
“如果发生什么事了，我会大声叫喊让你听到的，到时候你就跑，行吗？”Thomas一脸严峻地对他说，有些紧张地环视着周围，“不要来救我，绝对不要，你现在可没有照相机了，Peter。”  
Peter朝他点点头，说：“不过我真的没想到Dennis居然住在这个地方……他让自己做了负一楼的杂物堆迷宫的国王，有够聪明。”  
Thomas朝他弯弯嘴角，看上去有些勉强。Peter承认这个笑话并不有趣，于是他先选了一个房间，然后走了进去。Thomas点点头，也走进了另一个房间。Peter扫视了一圈这个房间，桌椅被推翻在一边，地上满是灰尘。他强迫自己有些发晕的脑袋清醒过来，然后轻轻地打开门。  
走廊里空无一人。他悄声走出去，然后从拐角走到了那个堆满杂物的房间里。楼梯就在杂物的尽头，在他绕过这些杂物，已经接近楼梯时，他听到了身后的动静，于是悄悄地绕到一个翻倒的桌椅后，伏下身，隐匿在黑暗里。  
有人走近了，粗重地呼吸着，四处搜索着。Peter全身紧绷，但仍努力放缓了呼吸。他知道对方发现他是迟早的事，他身上有某种气味——  
“出来吧，记者先生。”他听见了声音，对方笑了起来，“我只是想和你交个朋友。你躲起来也没有什么意义，我可以嗅到你……”  
Peter没有出声，他暗自懊恼，也许他需要向不知道哪个神祈祷一下，Wade可以看见他和Thomas走进了主建筑，Wade一定会知道的，他只需看一眼就能知道——  
“我知道你现在在害怕，还有些难过。如果你愿意和我成为朋友，便不会再那么害怕了，Peter，我保证——”  
桌子被踹开，Peter跳起身，重重地朝对方撞去。对方没有防备而被撞得一个踉跄，Peter趁机快速地跑上楼梯，一路向上跑去。脚步声很快在他身后传来，他听见对方在很大声地叫他的名字。Peter撞开尽头的门，扑进主建筑略微浑浊的空气里。但后面的人已经追上来了，一把抓住了Peter的领口，把他就此摁倒在地。Peter因此发出了一声痛呼，而对方把他翻了个身，然后刀刃在他的腹部留下了一道不浅的划痕。  
Peter咬紧牙，额头冒汗却一声不发，他急促地呼吸着，抬头去看那个拿着刀的男人。他的影子覆盖住Peter的身躯，眼眶发红，表情狂乱却满是愧疚。  
“是Dennis让我这么做的，Peter。”Thomas表情痛苦地说，他掐住Peter的脖颈，膝盖固定住他的腿，往他的腹部又划了一刀，Peter因此发出一声闷哼，而Thomas则发出了一声悲鸣，“我很抱歉，但他一直想要个朋友，而我也——”  
他心知肚明。Peter轻咳一声，勉强开口说话了：“我不怪你，Thomas……但你必须反击，我知道你不是这样的人……”  
“你并不了解Dennis，你并不了解他——”Thomas不停地摇着头，力道却丝毫没有减轻，他呜咽着，原先温和开朗的气息无影无踪，反而像是在不停悲鸣的野兽。空气里填满了恐惧的气味，每一句话都像一声啜泣，“他是黑屋子带给我的，然而大家都以为我才是黑屋子带给他的……他一直试图霸占我的意识操纵我的身体，我试过了Peter，但他总有方法说服我……”  
“你还有机会，Thomas，还有机会，”Peter说，他咬紧牙，“你曾经是个医生，Thomas，别忘了你曾经是个正常人——你愿意给我讲你查出的秘密，就证明你还没有完全被他操纵，不是吗？你只需要再努力一会儿——”  
“够了！我知道这没用！”Thomas怒吼着，但他没有再在Peter身上留下刀痕，而是又放软了语气，“Peter，听我的。听话，和我回到地下室去吧，Dennis只是想检查一下你是否适合做他的朋友，我保证不会很疼的……但如果你再挣扎，再想逃跑的话，Dennis可能会出来自己解决的，我不希望发生那样的事，Peter。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”  
Thomas的眼角渗出了泪水，但那狂乱的眼神却并未改变。Peter小幅度地摇了摇头，轻声说：“Thomas，别，你可以做到的，他不可能取代你，我相信你身上仍然还有许多好的方面……”  
禁锢微微松了一下，Thomas仍然摇着头，但看上去稳定了一些。  
“这些都是Dennis的错，是黑屋子的错，不是你的。”Peter说，“Thomas，拜托，放开我吧——”  
Thomas用力地摇着头：“Dennis是不会放过你的，Peter，特别在你知道了那么多以后，在我告诉了你那么多以后——”  
“你也希望我可以把这些告诉别人，来解救这里的人，不是吗？”Peter深吸一口气，疼痛让他视线有些模糊，呼吸也有些不顺畅了，“Thomas，你有能力让我离开，你可以做到的，我们可以一起逃出去——”  
Thomas没有再听他说话，而是举起那把沾上Peter的血的刀刃，把它翻来覆去地看。最后他松开了手，Peter得以用力地吸进一口气，又因疼痛而哼出声来。Thomas站起身来，然后后退两步，低头看着Peter。  
“你知道吗？”Thomas说，狂乱的表情已经消失了，忽然恢复得与往常无异。他朝Peter弯了弯嘴角，“我喜欢你说的话，也喜欢你愚蠢的善良。”  
Peter挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地靠到了一旁的房间门上。他粗重地呼吸着，紧盯着对面的Thomas。  
他说，然后用指腹抹了把染血的刀尖，然后笑起来，略带神经质地耸动着肩膀：“但很抱歉，Peter。”他眯起眼睛，笑声显得尖厉，“的确是先有的Dennis，才有了Thomas——我从来不是一个医生。”  
Peter捂着腹部的伤口，看着他，许久之后扯出一个疲惫的微笑来。  
“是，我觉得你更适合做一个演员。”他腹部与太阳穴的疼痛使视线模糊，全身似乎发烫又冰冷，他几乎快要闭上眼睛了。Thomas——或者是Dennis，这一切似乎已经不再重要了——朝他伸出了手，在即将触到他时，一声枪响在空荡的走廊里震得他的耳朵发疼，红色在他面前晕开，泼洒，飞溅到了他的脚边和一旁的墙壁上。Peter急促地呼吸着，看着Dennis向后倒在地上，大片的血迹像从容器中泄漏而出一般，在地面上摊开。  
Peter有些晃神，直到Wade按住他的肩膀，他才面色苍白地回头看去。Wade把手枪塞回裤腰，然后把他拦腰抱起来。Peter稍微挣扎了一下，Wade却朝他咧咧嘴。  
“我们得去包扎一下。如果这些伤口留下痕迹，我一定把他的尸体捅成窟窿。”

Wade带着Peter去了高危病房的建筑楼，Peter捂着腹部的伤口，虽然这伤口的疼痛带给他的感觉已经麻木了，但他感到一股深入骨髓的疲惫，几乎是快要对一切撒手不管，就此一睡不醒的疲惫。Wade不停地和他说话，迫使他打起精神，回两句嘴。Wade乘坐的是电梯。电梯门打开的时候，正对着他们的电梯壁上，就挂着一份高危病院工作名单，上面是一些主要医师的照片与姓名，最下面是七个高危病人。  
Peter瞟了一眼，看见了Dennis，他对着照片露出一个温和的笑容。  
“他不让你乘电梯就是为了不让你看见他丑陋的证件照。”Wade撇撇嘴，“你从什么时候开始起疑心的？”  
“就从电梯开始。”Peter轻轻咳了一声，他别开脸，不看Wade的眼睛，“以及我发现了病人名单上有一个病人叫William……他曾经说他认识一个叫William的医生。”  
“就这样，你就为他定罪了吗？”Wade朝他挤挤眼。Peter摇摇头，叹了口气。  
“可能我从一开始就没有相信过他。”他轻声说，“虽然我曾经下意识地救了他……但我会对他的每一句话，每一个动作做出防备。”他叹了一口气，似乎对这样的自己感到些许感激，同时又抱有畏惧。  
“他还以为自己演得够好呢，也敌不过你这个机灵鬼。”Wade嗤笑一声，在电梯停下时抱着他走出去。他们又进入了那个以鲜血铺墙的房间。  
“他没有完全演戏……Thomas的确存在，也的确想逃出去……”Peter轻笑一声，又摇摇头，“可能是，即使他再怎么挣扎，他也早和Dennis沦为一类，混为一体了。我相信他内心好的那一面。你也许不该杀他，Wade。”  
“他们毕竟是朋友，这一点我无法反驳。以及，别再说什么杀不杀人的问题了，我们已经说过这个事情了。”  
Wade刷开一扇扇铁门，抱着Peter走进去。Peter看到了那个他与Thomas第一次见面的房间。Wade顺着他的眼神看去，有些不满地皱起眉来。  
“那个杂种，专门让你躺在他的床上……也许这样可以沾染上你恐惧的气味。”  
Peter挑挑眉，说：“好像这能有安眠作用似的。”  
“这可说不准。你一定得躺到我床上，这样我才甘心。”Wade说，而Peter朝他扯了扯嘴角。  
Wade带他去自己的病房，把他放到自己的床上。Peter躺着，看Wade从床下拖出一个简便医药箱，打开来。Peter有些惊讶他在这里藏了一个医药箱的事实，同时有些感谢他考虑到这个问题了。  
Wade从里面取出了纱布与酒精，朝他挑挑眉。Peter轻轻地捏住衣角，往上掀去，衣物粘连皮肉，牵动伤口，让他咬了咬牙。那两道刀痕在他腹部交错，形成一个X的形状。Wade因为这个形状皱起眉来，但他最后只是耸耸肩。  
“为了让你成为他的朋友，他足够努力了。”他说。Peter有些惊讶地抬头看他，在Wade抽出一根棉签时表情更扭曲了。  
“我以为你会很生气。”Peter承认道，“你总是为了这些生气。”  
Wade手上的动作停顿了一下，然后他说：“我早就知道Dennis在接近你。所以会发生这样的事我并不感到惊讶。”  
“你的意思是，你任由这件事发生了。”Peter说，他微微呼出一口气。Wade弯弯嘴角。  
“我好奇会发生什么。”他说，然后把沾满酒精的棉签递过来。Peter苦涩地笑了笑，咬咬牙，半坐起身来，把棉签往伤口处摁了摁。他因疼痛而皱起眉来，但是并没有发出声音。Wade坐到床边，握住他的手腕，把棉签拿过来，轻轻地贴在他腹部的裂口。  
“来聊聊天吧，Peter。”他语调上升，似乎心情很好，“你如果从这里出去了，最想做的事是什么？”  
Peter眯着眼睛看他，因疼痛而有些思考迟钝。他深吸一口气，缓慢地说：“大概是先去吃一个热狗吧……”  
Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，为这个答案露出笑容来。棉签轻轻地在伤口边缘打转，把那些血迹都沾染而去。“你觉得这会留下疤痕吗？”Wade说，Peter摇摇头，并不确定。Wade皱起眉来，咒骂一声。  
“你感到后悔了？”Peter问他。Wade抬起头，看了他一眼，有些烦躁地摸了摸自己的脑袋。Peter朝他笑起来。  
“我猜不会留下疤痕的。Thomas很看重他的朋友，像是我也很看重他的存在一样。”Peter说。Wade看了看他，然后抽抽鼻子，似乎听信得有些不情愿。但等那些绷带把伤口包裹起来，他又笑了起来。  
“你有一千种方法可以让人相信你，Peter。”他说，然后忍不住凑过去吻了吻Peter的嘴角，Peter并没有推开他。

Peter打开保险箱，拿出那张纸张。他再无惊异，心底装满的却是另外的情绪，沉重得让他几乎喘不过气来。那张纸是Thomas——与Dennis——的资料。他的原名是Dennis，直到黑屋子送给他一位朋友，生活在他身体里的Thomas。也许这只是一个摇摆不定的梦境，前后都是深渊。  
那张纸下面是更新的高危病人死亡名单，以及一张餐巾纸，Peter将那张被压住的餐巾纸拿了出来，熟悉的钢笔字迹在上晕开，Peter盯着看了许久，才将它揉成一团，扔回保险箱里。

Peter，  
我相信你已经很接近答案了。请到院长室来找我。

真诚的，  
Green

-画家的日记-

第二十篇  
今天发生了很多事。我必须全都写下来。  
Green打开了我的房门，让我出去，并告诉我没有医生会跟着我。我终于从这个病房里解脱了。  
他说如果我想从这里逃出去就必须打一针从黑屋子里带来的药。如果我不愿意，那他们不会带上我。但他说他不会逼迫我做选择。  
我还是打了。因为我想从这里出去。自由，自由！  
之后的事我不太记得，每次它出来时我都不太记得发生了什么。但我能闻到血的气味，血是红色的，我以前一直以为血是蓝色的——原本还想着割开手腕，来补足我暂缺的蓝颜料。  
我们跑出去了。等我恢复意识的时候，Wilson、Smith和Frankie早就失去了踪影。Monica给了我一点水，可能是因为我给她画过一只兔子，她才会对我这么好。  
Green居然还在。我讨厌他还在我身边的感觉。  
Green让他们去找一个记者，他说他们看见他时就会知道他是要找的人。如果发现了他，就把他带到病房里。但他不许我去，说我必须熬过夜晚，第二天才能行动。  
我总有一天会吃了他。就算我不会，它也会的。

第二十一篇  
我看见那个记者先生了。Green说的没错，他身上有一股味道，我们都能闻见。那是一种很特殊的气味，不是很浓。有点甜味，但也不是很甜，反而带着点苦。像是即将风干的草绿色颜料的气味。  
我看见他了。他穿着病服。一定有人先我找到他了。  
但我没有接近他。我只想画他。所以我这么做了。他有很漂亮的眼睛，我喜欢他的眼睛。Monica喜欢我画的记者先生，希望我可以给他一幅。但我并没有给她。  
于是她说她会把记者先生的眼睛拿走。我猜想她也很喜欢那双眼睛。

第二十二篇  
Dennis很少和我说话。他不怎么喜欢和我说话，他总是派黑屋子给他的伙伴来。Wilson倒很喜欢和人说话，他喜欢对所有人说话。但似乎所有人都不喜欢他。Green希望我们原谅他。他之所以讨人厌是因为他比我们高一等。我不明白是否高一等的人就会令人讨厌，但Green的确令人讨厌。  
Green让每个人说出愿望。Monica想要记者的眼睛，Dennis希望他成为自己的伙伴。Frankie并没有说他想要得到什么，他只说他想做一个合格的猎人。Smith想要他的内脏。  
Green问我。我不知道，我只想画一幅和他有关的画。  
Green又问它。它可能只是想吃掉所有的东西。  
他又问了Wilson。Wilson说他不想和我们一起，他有更重要的事。Green似乎对此很满意，他说这是Wilson比我们高一等的原因。  
Dennis认为Wilson顶多只是想强上了记者，不必如此假装。  
我不知道Wilson是否真是这么打算的。

Chapter 14. Telling

Peter在接近黄昏的时候叩响了院长室的门。他知道这不是个好时机，但他无法再等更久了。该发生的一切总会到来，再说，他明确地知道自己有个筹码——即使这个赌注就是他自己。  
他把手放在门把上，深吸一口气，然后打开了门。Green就坐在那把椅子上，就像几周前，这把椅子上坐着的是那个重度嗜甜症的院长一样，这个房间基本上没有变过。Green朝他眯起眼来微笑，Peter却再也不会为此感到心悸了。  
“请坐吧，Peter。”他说，“现在你不用再担心受怕了，我为你感到高兴。”  
他微笑着，似乎真的非常愉快，然而这其中的成分Peter再也无心揣测。  
“别绕弯子了，Green。你终于打算把一切背景故事都讲给我听了吗？让我看看这之中到底有多少感人泪下的苦痛戏码，既然在这里看不到电视，就只能看你们在我面前演一出活生生的飞越疯人院。”他说，靠到椅背上。  
Green弯了弯嘴角，用手指敲了敲桌面。  
“为何不这样做呢，Peter。既然你是记者，干脆你来给我做一个采访吧。你的提问，我都会回答。”  
Peter看着他的嘴角，然后坐直了身子。  
“这可能是我人生中最难熬的一次采访。不过，好吧。告诉我，Green，你到底是谁？病人，食人魔，杀戮狂，医生……你似乎都是，又似乎都不是。你到底是谁？”  
一声轻笑从Green的喉咙里泄出。  
“都不是，Peter。这么说吧——养蜂人。”  
Peter挑挑眉，示意他继续说。  
“这是一个很有趣的事实，Peter——蜂群总会有一个蜂王，它们以信息素为媒介，以蜂王为中心聚拢，为蜂王效忠。虽然你接纳的不是蜜蜂的基因……但不得不说它发挥了比我们想象中还要强烈的作用，虽然这个作用似乎朝比较极端的方式去了，但也没有偏离养蜂人的初衷。”  
Peter心里一沉，那股气味，那种几乎可以泄密的气味，以及在月光下爬上沙滩的节肢动物，它们连成一片，几乎接到天际——“什么在我的身体里？”他微微一笑，“千万别告诉我是鼻涕虫之类的东西，拜托。”  
“那你应该感到开心——的确不是。是蜘蛛。”Green回答，然后满意地笑着，向后靠到椅子上。

“你从一开始就是实验的一部分，Peter。还记得高中时的那次校外参观吗？是的，你被咬伤了，不是吗？你一直是我们的关键人物。我在树林里找到你的时候，便再为你注射了一针，防止一切出差错。你看，我们的确意图养出蜂群，但目前的进展似乎还很缓慢，所以我们需要一个检验我们迄今为止的努力的机会。你是触发点，Peter，你身体里的基因可以做到，你吸引了他们。但不得不说，我早已说过时机还不够成熟，但这些人从来没有听过我的话。”  
Peter扯了扯嘴角。  
“你们的目的是什么呢？就为了培养出一个蜂群？这听上去还不如你们这些有钱人相约去亚马逊雨林度过一个周末。”  
“为了更高等级的人类，Peter。”  
Green双手压在桌上，微微倾身，弯着嘴角说，“我们做了很多实验，改造了他们的很多地方，使他们可以在很多方面超于常人。太过失败的，我们就舍弃了，把他们当作普通病人看待。但非常成功的，我们就把他们放到了高危病房里。你看，Wade是最成功的，所以我总是说他比其他人更高一等。”  
Peter抿了抿唇。  
“Wade是最早进到这个病院的吗？”  
“当然啦，我亲爱的。他是最早的一个病人，但竟然如此成功，我不得不说，他可能天生适合做一个高等人。”  
“别说那么好听了Green先生，你们不过是在造人造武器——”  
“这区别是很大的，Peter。”Green打断了他，“我们要做的是让人类具备更高等的能力，不再那么软弱无力。但我们也不想他们丧失理智，变得如此狂暴血腥，不是吗？这个社会总会需要规则的。所以我们创造了这个机会，让你加入其中。你的信息素吸引了他们，但这信息素却不来自蜜蜂，而是来自带有毒性的蜘蛛，所以他们需要做出保护或是毁灭的选择。选择保护的人，例如Wade，他就是成功的例子；而选择毁灭的人——他们都被消灭了。”  
Green微微俯身，礼貌地摊开了手。  
“强大又极具保护欲，这才是正道，不是吗？而你也是我们的研究重点——心怀善良的操纵者。社会需要这两类人，不是吗？”  
Peter微微眯起眼来。  
“现在可不是你问我问题的时间，Green先生。现在，请你告诉我，W-X在这之中是个什么角色？”  
“W-X是这个计划的代称，先生。”  
“照你这么说来，这一切其实都是一个组织在之后搞鬼。”  
“也许一个，也许很多个，这世上从没有什么东西十分清晰可辨。”  
“这座病院，这一切，都是为了这个计划，这个实验……所以高危病房会最先建好，那之中才藏满了你们的‘练习成果’。”  
“如果你想如此理解的话。”Green笑着回答他。  
“你为何现在又愿意告诉我这些了呢？”Peter说，“因为实验已经结束了？还是因为Wade已经够高级了？”  
Green点点头：“第一阶段已经结束了。你和Wade的表现十分让人印象深刻，Peter。Wade并没有让人失望，他做得很好。也不枉费他在黑屋子里受过那么多罪，留下那么一身疤痕。而你也一样，Peter。黑屋子把Thomas带给了Dennis，把Wade带给了你。从一开始你们就被连在一起，我很高兴看到你们做到了。”  
“那个受害者和保护者的理论也是这么来的。”  
“没错。我希望你知道，Peter，你是实验的中心，我们需要你才能进行下一个阶段。我们的操纵者可不能一直对危机束手无策，我们还需要让你也变得强大起来。一切都已准备就绪，但我并不想对你采取强硬措施，而是希望你可以理解。把Wade带来吧，无论你用什么办法——我知道他现在肯定对你难以割舍——把他带来，然后随我们离开这里。这个实验总会成功的，蜂群总会养起来。”  
“你哪来的自信，认为我会乖乖听话？”  
“因为你别无选择，Peter。”Green朝他弯着嘴角，说，“这一切都是安排好的，一切都在意料之内。你走的每一步我们都已经料到了，你无论做出多少选择，都会绕回我们的道路上。即使你从这里出去了，该发生的一切还是会发生，我希望你能明白。现在，带他来吧，我们是为了更好的未来呢。”  
Peter安静地看着他，许久后他站起身来，背对着Green的微笑，走出了院长室的门。

他走在回警卫室的路上，夕阳在他面前铺开坦途，似乎真的要带领他前往“更高等级”的神坛。Peter看着自己疲惫地贴伏在地面的影子，想起那些鲜血绵延的场面，他其实一直都是铺下这些血迹的罪魁祸首。  
到底是谁犯下的罪行？从来他都没有真正看清所有的一切，就像在昏暗的路灯下，他没有看清叔叔身上的伤痕。他以为自己已经看得很清楚了，但实际上，他永远也看不清深海里潜伏着的是什么。  
在Green说出一切之前，他已知道自己和这一切的中心有关，但没想到会如此关键。他的一举一动其实都在牵扯所有人，无论他们选择了什么，必然受到了Peter的影响。这就像一个囚笼，Peter本以为他是囚徒们的猎物，却没想到他自己才是那个举起斧刃的人。  
这个杀戮游戏是为了Wade而造的，他以为自己是被Wade带入了深渊。但事实却是，在他们被那条线连在一起那一刻开始，他和Wade 就一直是猎杀的同谋。Wade从来不是他的棋子，也从来不是操纵他的人；Wade是他的一部分，他也是Wade的一部分。在他们真正见到彼此的那一瞬间，空白才被完全地、真正地补满，一切才真正地走上了正轨。  
就像他没有真的朝他的叔叔开枪，但他放走的歹徒把屠杀完成了，于是Peter也成了圆环的一部分，他也逃脱不了罪过，逃脱不了月光。  
Peter停下了脚步，他的视线里出现了一片鲜红色，这红色攀上了他疲惫的眼睛。他努力回过神来，仔细看去，那些鲜红色在地面上点缀，星星点点，渗入尘土里。他抬起头，看见Wade，他手里拿着一把武士刀，刀刃的鲜血凝结坠落，似乎把他的瞳仁都染红了。Peter不必过问都知道那是谁的血。  
“他甚至都没有反抗，也没有叫一声。”Wade啧了一声，甩甩手上的刀，鲜血连扯成线，又脱离成珠，跌落下来，“只是对我笑，一直说着什么高等不高等。我早就厌烦那套说辞了。”  
Peter勉强朝他勾了勾嘴角。他深吸一口气，走过去，揉了揉Wade的肩膀。  
“你从来没有和我说起过你比别人‘高等’。”他轻声说。  
“那是因为我从未这么想过。”Wade很快就回答他了，“我承认我比他们厉害，比他们迷人，但拥有一身丑得不行的疤可不是比人高等的证明。”  
Peter闭上眼睛，苦笑着摇摇头。他为Wade感到心痛，感到惋惜，同时也感到愤怒。他知道这也许和移情有些关系，也可能和他的气息、Wade的气息有些关系，但他愿意认为，这是因为他相信Wade的内心。  
Wade拉起Peter的手，打开他的手心，把沾染血的武士刀放在里面，然后微微合拢Peter的手指。Peter看着那把刀，即使带有些许划痕，但仍然被包养得十分完好，刀刃在夕阳下反射着锐利而骄傲的光芒。他抬起头来，看着Wade，后者对他挑挑眉，张开了双臂。  
“最后一个。”他说。  
他们安静地对视了许久，直到Peter深吸一口气，把武士刀举了起来。Wade定定地看着他，那双湛蓝色的瞳仁，即使有癫狂的时候，也总是都明亮如镜，总是镇定自若。Peter举起武士刀，刀尖抵在Wade的锁骨，微微用力，在皮肤渗出血珠时咬咬牙。Wade没有发出任何声响，而是弯着嘴角盯着他。  
Peter移动着刀尖，并没有砍掉Wade的头颅，而是在他锁骨之上划了一个十字，接着把武士刀还给了Wade。  
“我知道你不会死。”他说，“这么拿我寻开心显得你很无趣。”  
“至少我的确被逗开心了。”Wade咧着嘴笑，把刀插回了背后。Peter叹了口气，低头看了看地面上那些凝结的血迹，又回头看了看那座小教堂。Wade顺着他的目光看去，然后又打了个响指，拉着他往小教堂的原址走去。  
Peter跟在他身后，走到那已经成为焦黑的废墟的小教堂前。火光残留的气味似乎还在，那舞者留下的足迹却已经消失殆尽。残垣断壁阻挡了他们的道路，Wade便把石块都移开了。他们一直走到原来放着灵柩的地方，这里现在只剩下了灰烬与一些碎片。Wade把那些灰烬都抹开，摸索着。  
Peter看了看天际，天色已经渐渐暗了，整个病院里没有任何声响，就像无人存活残留，又像无人曾经拜访。他看了看还在抹去灰尘的Wade，忍不住俯下身想帮他，却被Wade挡开了。他只能坐到一边，看着Wade似乎在寻找什么似的敲着地砖。  
“Green死了。可是我却并不难过，”Peter说，他轻轻地叹了口气，“反而觉得轻松了许多……这并不正确，不是吗？”  
“甜心，我能说什么呢；”Wade嗤笑一声，因此飞起的尘埃让他轻轻打了个喷嚏，“你感到轻松是因为知道他无法再随便抓人来把他们变得‘更高等’了，和你因为他变成肉酱而感到轻松是两码事。”  
Peter勉强地笑了笑。Wade按动了一块地砖，那些灰尘震动起来，地面裂开了恶魔的嘴。Peter站起身，拍了拍病服上的灰尘，低头看去。那是一个类似于电梯一般的立体空间，就如那个送食物上来的小电梯一般。  
“他走得最错的一步，就是一直把我当作一个受害者。”Peter说，然后手抵着地面，跳入了那个盒子之中。Wade耸耸肩，也跳了下去。地面又轻声合拢了，只留下寂静的废墟，佯装着一切都从未改变。

-画家的日记-

第二十四篇  
我在庭院里作画的时候被Wilson撞见了。他转过我的画板，看了我的画，似乎并不开心。他不开心我画了记者先生。  
我并没有别的意思，只是想画他而已。Wilson可能以为我想做一个猎人。但我并不想。它也不想，它只是想吃饱肚子。  
Wilson造成的动静很大，我去餐厅的时候刚好遇到，记者很惊慌地跑了出来。我得说他闻上去相当糟糕，他非常恐惧，还带着愤怒。  
但Wilson对此却并没有更多的解释。  
我不希望记者死太早。我喜欢把他留在我的画纸上。

第二十六篇  
血，恐惧的气味，月光，他们早已设定好道路了……  
吃掉了吃掉了吃掉了吃掉了  
吉普赛少女再也不能从地下抛花上来了

第二十九篇  
Green来找我，询问了我一些事。他说他希望实验能够正常进行，所以我不应该经常把它放出来。但我并不想把它放出来，都是黑屋子的药。  
Dennis出现了，他们一起去了教堂。但我已经不在乎了。  
死吧。反正所有的一切都是会下地狱的，所有的一切都是如此……

Chapter 15. Dark Room

他们在电梯里的时候，沉默填满了整个空间。Peter并不是不想缓解僵硬的气氛，但他太疲惫了。而Wade一直处于一种高度戒备的状态，他抱着双臂，紧盯着电梯门，就像是已经看到了残酷的敌人。然而Peter其实也不确定他们是去面对什么，也许是敌人，也许是造成这一切的，他们的“操纵者”。也许这两者是同一个意思。  
电梯停住了，然后缓缓开启。Peter向外看去，看到一条电梯外就是延伸而去的一条走廊，两旁除了墙壁什么也没有。一个个吸顶灯安在上方，明晃晃地照亮整条走廊。Peter走出电梯，Wade紧跟在他后面。  
站在这里可以看到走廊的尽头是一道门，米白色在灯光下显得有些晃眼。门紧闭着，似乎是把一个完全不同的世界隔离开了。Peter朝那扇门走过去，Wade追上来，与他并肩。他知道Wade的脸色并不怎么好，更别说Wade从刚才开始就没有说过一句话。  
Peter把手搭上门把手的时候，Wade一直盯着他的动作。  
“黑屋子。”Wade轻声说，“打开吧，黑屋子就在后面。”  
Peter自然明了，并且不会犹豫。他打开了门。  
门后还是一条走廊，但两旁有了一扇扇的门。走廊尽头还是一道门，从门背后隐约传来了说话声与仪器运作的声音。  
“他们知道我们来了。”Wade贴近他的耳朵，低声说，“他们知道我们在病院里的一举一动。他们当然也知道我们来了。”  
“毕竟我们在他们的贵宾邀请名单上。”Peter弯弯嘴角，回头看了看两旁的房间，“既然他们在等待，何不让他们等久一些？我相信我已经迟到了。”  
他打开一个房间，里面像一个病房一般，不同的是病床边多了许多仪器，还有一个装满液体的玻璃缸，缸壁上还插着许多管道，管道口浸在液体里。地面上几乎铺满了管道，每一个管道都连接着它附属的仪器上。  
Wade倚在门边，摊了摊手。  
“黑屋子里只有管道是黑色的。”他说，然后耸了耸肩。Peter退后几步，退出了房间，把门关上了。  
“每一个房间都是这样吗？”Peter问，他数了数，这里有八个房间，除去Green，高危病人应该只需要六间才对。果然，Wade摇了摇头。他带着Peter一直走到尽头，打开了左边那个房间的门。  
“这个房间是给你准备的。”他说。Peter走进去，环顾了一圈。房间内部非常空，只有一张床和一个书架，上面还放着一些药瓶。床边有一扇门，似乎是洗手间。  
“他们已经把贵宾房都准备好了，大开眼界。”Peter笑着说，“这环境看上去还挺不错的，我在这里面待着一定会因无趣而自杀。”  
他走到书架边，拿起那些药瓶看了看，上面写着一些他看不懂的字眼，如同恶魔的召唤阵似的，让他头疼地放下了。  
“Green非常期待你的到来，所以特地给你准备了一个书架。”Wade耸耸肩，而Peter拿起了一旁的药剂瓶，里面装着一些淡绿色的液体。他晃了晃那个瓶子，又看了看上面的字。上面仍然画满了他看不懂的字符，却贴着一小条标签，上面写着：放射性。  
“对面那个房间里的是什么？”Peter忽然抬头问道。Wade朝他挑挑眉，然后摇了摇头。  
“我也没有进去过……不过应该也只是一些管道之类的吧。”他说，Peter抿抿唇，走出房间，朝着对面的房间去了。他拧开了门把，然后下意识地微微闪了闪身。房间里十分昏暗，中央有一个过道，两旁是类似于牢笼的铁栅栏。Peter走进去，看了看铁栅栏，每一个牢笼里都关着将近二十个人，他们的目光被Peter深深地吸引，紧盯着他。他们身上穿着病服，手腕上都戴着标记着他们身份的编号牌，脸上，脖颈上，以及微微透出的手臂上，脚踝上，都有一些疤痕。Peter走到一个牢笼旁，发现栅栏根本没有上锁，而是虚掩着。  
他转身，就撞上了跟着他进来的Wade。Wade看着两旁的人们，有些惊讶，接着大笑起来，这笑声引得很多人略显神经质地磨起了牙齿。  
“不得了，他们已经完全疯了，我的甜心。”Wade笑着说，揽着Peter的肩膀把他往外带。Peter不需他推搡，就快步走出了这个房间，回到“他的房间”里去。他四处翻找着，在枕头下找到了一个一次性针筒，把它拿出来，拆封。  
“他们已经算好我下一步要做什么了。”Peter说，他朝Wade扯了扯嘴角，“那我还有什么选择呢？”  
他用针筒抽出那管药剂，然后递给Wade。他把病服手袖挽上，把手臂露出来。Wade看了看自己手里的针筒，又看看Peter的手臂，微青的静脉在他手肘处隐约可见。  
“你把你的性命交给一个神经病患者。”Wade晃了晃针管，说。Peter朝他耸耸肩。  
“说得像是我一开始就没有这么做似的。”Peter回答，他抬了抬手臂，“至少注过水的手肘肉，Green可能就不会再感兴趣了。”  
“他从来就没有吃过人肉，我的甜心；他只会把人折磨成肉酱。”Wade提醒他，然后握住了Peter的手臂，他凹凸不平的指腹摩擦着Peter手肘皮肤下的静脉。  
那针药剂注射进去的一瞬间，Peter似乎不再身处这个囚室，像是回到了那个海滩。他站在月光下，回头看去，看到被夜色包裹的、灯光闪烁的度假小屋。它明明离他很远，却逐渐越来越近了。他看到他的May婶，站在度假小屋前，朝他招手，呼唤他奔跑，呼唤他带着月光回家。  
Peter浑身剧痛，呼吸困难，视线模糊，Wade扶住站不稳的他，把他带到床边，让他躺下。那股剧痛从他身体深处传来，他的每一个器官似乎都钻出了数不清的节肢动物，咬噬他的每一处骨肉，逼迫他的细胞不停的重复死亡与重生。  
他在幻觉与现实中来来回回，这几周发生的一切像是定格于胶片，在他面前铺开，泛起扭曲的土黄，又消逝而去。他看见海滩，看见血，看见火光里的舞者，看见倒钉在十字架上的圣徒，看见黑屋子里的眼睛。接着他听见声音，额头传来的触碰让他如同从云端跌落，踏上平地。Peter喘着气睁开眼睛，他汗流不止，几乎浸湿了病服。Wade的手覆在他的额头上，在看见他睁开眼睛时朝他咧咧嘴。  
“甜心，吓坏我啦，我还以为你死了呢。”他说，一边扶Peter坐起身来。Peter深吸一口气，然后猛烈地咳起嗽来。Wade帮他轻轻拍着脊背，Peter揉了揉发红的眼睛，他感到每一块骨头都要裂开了，于是他只能伸出手指，指了指一旁的药瓶。Wade走过去，拿起那瓶药，递给他。Peter打开药瓶，里面装着一些乳白色的酱。  
“我就知道……”Peter苦笑一声，“看来这就是为什么没有番茄酱的原因，他们并不是抠门……”  
他把那瓶药全都喝了下去，和沙拉酱并无两样的口感。Peter抹了抹嘴角，然后抬起头来看Wade。  
“我现在闻起来怎么样？”他摊开双手，问。  
“不太好。”Wade回答他，朝他挑挑眉，“但这种不太好的气息浓郁了许多，我觉得足够你放倒一头大象了。”  
“这才算是符合我的期望。”Peter回答他，他咬咬牙，站起身来。膝盖的酸痛让他停顿了一下，才继续往书架走去。他打开那些药瓶，把那些“沙拉酱”全都喝了下去，然后扔开了药瓶。Wade有些惊讶地看着他，在那七八个药瓶都坠落在地之后，Peter再次朝他摊开了手。  
“现在呢？”  
Wade下意识地伸出手，捂住了自己的鼻子。  
“你现在闻起来很危险，甜心。你该感谢帅气健壮的我可以抵抗住这种气味……”  
“很好。”Peter说，然后走出了房门，回到那些牢笼中央。他进去之后，里面骚动的声音便停下了，所有人都平静下来，紧盯着他的动作。Peter快步走过去，把每一个牢笼的门都推开。笼中的病人朝他磨着牙，却并没有从里面出来。直到Peter把所有牢笼打开，他走到走廊中央，环视了一圈所有的人。  
“都出来吧。”他说，然后抬起一只手，“把那扇门打开，然后你们就自由了。但是，我希望你们不要伤害他们的性命……这些人也许罪有应得，但没有人是无罪的，他们的罪也不需要由我们来惩戒。同时，我希望你们能保护好自己。”  
病人们骚动起来，接着一个接一个地走出了牢笼。他们喃喃自语着，朝房门口走去，去把走廊尽头的那扇门撞开。病人的数量很多，很快就撞开了门，并且涌了出去。神经质的笑声回荡在走廊里，Peter转过身来，看见Wade抱着双臂，站在门口看他，脸上带着笑意。  
“你成了掌管这群丧尸的女王，我的甜饼。你现在真的成了一块甜饼了。”Wade微微鞠躬，行了一个绅士礼节，“请往这边走，殿下，别客气别客气。”  
Peter朝他笑了笑。  
“我希望我在养蜂人眼里也是个够格的殿下。”他笑着回答说，在听见枪声和惨叫声时又有些皱起眉来，表情染上阴霾，“虽然我本意不想这么做……”  
“但你仍然做得很好，Peter。”Wade朝他摊开手，“一如他们所想，甚至超乎他们想象的完美。我保证我们可以完好无损地从这里出去。”  
枪声，惨叫声与笑声混杂着传入他的耳朵。Peter猛地闭了闭眼，接着他走到了Wade身边，却一直没抬头去看那扇被撞开的门。Wade微微环住Peter的肩膀，让他抵着自己的肩，然后偏过头，用脸蹭了蹭Peter的头发，贴在他耳边轻声对他说话。  
“从这个疯狂又堕落的梦境里出去吧，我单纯的爱丽丝。”Wade轻笑着，“我相信你已经成为他们梦想中‘强大又心怀慈悲’的‘操纵者’了。”  
Peter疲惫地笑了笑，Wade锁骨处的那个十字已经渐渐结疤，可能过一会儿就会模糊不清，但他还是能隐约嗅到伤口的铁锈味。Peter的手环上了Wade的脊背，在碰到他背着的两把武士刀的锋利的刀刃时，他轻轻地抚摸了一下那冰冷的刀身。

他们一路走去，走过一个个走廊，路旁尽是受伤的警卫，武器都被病人夺走扔到一边。他们大多都身负难以再战斗的伤，但果真没有一具尸体。Peter看了看一个受伤的警卫，他们的胸前别着一张小卡片，上面没有名字，没有照片，只有编号，以及W-X的标志。他心下了然，这些人算是维持他们在病院存活的“保姆”。  
有些病人还滞留在原地，看见Peter时又缩起来躲在一旁。他们进到了宽阔的地下中心，这里有许多控制台与实验仪器，但Peter也没有多加留意，他无意再去搜寻什么，只是试图用通讯台联络外界。他拨出去的信号终于得到了回应，在听到警官的声音时Peter忽然就红了眼眶，勉强才抑住自己沙哑的声音。  
Peter原本提议出去等救援，但Wade告诉他，有扇大门通向海滩，现在大部分病人一定已经跑到海滩上去了，那些警察会通过定位找到他们的。而Peter选择相信了他。  
他们在等待救援的期间一直待在那个中心，Wade四处闲逛着，搜寻有没有什么有趣的东西。Peter坐在一旁，有一搭没一搭地与他聊天。Peter知晓这个地方的高层人员一定早已离开，甚至，除了Green，他们都没有露过面。那些被病人——或者说实验体，Peter并不想这么称呼他们——杀死的医生也不过是应付外界的表面工作，一切都是虚假的外壳，除了Green没有谁真正的触及这背后隐藏着的恶魔们。甚至，Green也不一定触及到过。  
他忽然就想起Wade是第一个进入病院的人，他们都是这么说的，Wade是第一个实验体，却也是最成功的一个。他们说他是高等的，因为他保留了保护者的心。  
“Wade？”他开口，而Wade回头来看他，手里还把玩着几个小零件。  
“你是第一个来到这里的人，是吗？”Peter问，他坐在平台上，低着眼，轻轻地晃着腿。Wade又看了他两眼，才回答他：“没错。那时候还只有那栋简直侮辱建筑师审美观的楼，还有那个小教堂。我每天无聊得都开始数自己的伤疤玩。后来他们给我带来几个病友，但他们也够无聊的，比如画家吧，我每次敲他的墙他都没有搭理过我。”  
“你是为什么会来到这的？也是来这出差然后被绑架了？”Peter问，他看了看一旁的虚掩着的铁门。  
“不是。不瞒你说，宝贝，我是自愿来这里的。”Wade说，他咂咂嘴，把零件扔到一边，“或者说‘被迫自愿’的，这可是个新颖的词。总之，医生——正常的医生，虽然我也不知道加拿大有多少医生是正常的——告诉我我得了癌症。为了治好它，我被骗到了这。不过他们的确没有让癌细胞把我吃掉——现在倒是什么都吃不掉我了。”  
Peter微微点了点头，问：“那是多久以前的事了？”  
Wade挤眉弄眼了好一会儿：“好久之前……我也记不太清了——总之我那时候还是帅小伙一个。”  
Peter抿了抿唇，他大致可以猜到时间，Wade应该是在自己高中时期被关进这里来的……这一切都在他们的掌控之中。  
“你感到不甘吗？你会产生保护我的念头，大概也是他们的操纵与安排。”Peter说。Wade停止了翻找的动作，回头看他。而Peter也看着他。  
“很不巧地告诉你。”Wade点了点自己的鼻尖，咧开嘴，“我第一次遇见你的那天，正好被黑屋子折磨得丧失了嗅觉，那时候我什么也没有闻到。”  
Peter朝他笑了笑，勉强相信了他的说辞。  
“不管怎么说，第一个进来的人，现在却要成为第一个离开的人了。”Peter对他说，然后听到了那扇铁门外传来的脚步声，微微弯起了嘴角。

Peter裹着一个FBI探员递来的毛毯，站在海滩上，看着他们钻进大门又钻出，带走了一些病人与警卫员，还搬走了一些资料。Peter知道那些资料兴许也是没有用处的，他们可能永远不会找出这背后隐藏的一切。另外一些探员顺着山路，朝着病院的正大门去了，Peter特意提醒他们去警卫室看一看，他把画家的日记留在了那里。虽然他也不知道这能起到多大的作用。  
夜色浓稠，Wade就站在一旁的海滩上，离他稍微有些远，借着探员们打开的探照灯，看向海天相接的地方。Peter踏上直升机的时候，回头朝Wade看去，而后者只是朝他挥了挥手。  
“你不与我一起离开吗？”Peter问他。  
Wade没有回答他，而是持续眺望着海平线，仿佛可以以此看见远方的陆地。Peter跳下直升机，裹着毛毯朝他走来，站在他身边。  
“直觉告诉我，我不应该回到那里去，Baby boy。”Wade说，轻轻地叹了口气。  
“直觉有没有告诉你应该往哪儿去？”Peter问他。Wade朝他挑挑眉，咧咧嘴。  
“没有。也许会是监牢吧，这些探员盯着我看很久了。”Wade朝Peter撇嘴，示意他去看那些低声议论着的探员们。Peter有些头疼地看着他，第一次感到回归文明社会的诸多麻烦。  
“我会带你走，Wade。”Peter说，他微微压低了声音以躲避探员的倾听，“我会带你走的，并且我一定要带你走，无论你说什么。”  
Wade回头看着他，而Peter也看进他的眼睛。最后Wade放弃了，他嗤笑一声，然后移开了目光。  
“好像我有拒绝过你似的，甜心，”他耸耸肩，对着Peter露出一个笑容，“我不确定你这么瘦弱又漂亮的小身板经得住那些探员的折腾。我还得提醒你，这个抓病人来玩人偶游戏的事不可能就这么完了，他们还会找上你的。”  
“这也是我需要你和我一起走的原因之一。”Peter回复他，朝他眨眨眼睛，“其他的，我们总会应付过去的。”  
Wade没有再多说什么。他解下背后的武士刀，递给Peter，让他收好。“我宁愿让你拿着，别让那些探员碰它。”他说，然后大步走过去，钻进了直升机里。  
直升机起飞的时候，Wade坐在他对面，不停以言语骚扰一旁的探员。Peter扭头看向窗外，借着一些灯光，能勉强看见病院主建筑的模样。它伫立在那里，像是饱经风霜，颓朽不堪，那之间隐藏着的罪恶与鲜血，现在却只会成为Peter夜晚的梦魇。Peter低下头，摸了摸自己的手腕，他在那里摸到了一丝坚韧的薄丝，他将它轻轻扯去，用指腹捻成一团。  
他发誓这永远只会是梦魇，黎明到来时他就能挣脱。他发誓不再让这样的事发生第二遍。

Chapter 16. Infirst

要回到正轨是挺难的一件事。Peter在朝阳升起时所做第一件事就是紧紧抱住赶来警局的May婶，然后在她的低泣声里红了眼眶。接着他去拜访了许多朋友，还回去号角日报看了一圈。他暴躁脾气的老板看见他时，居然哽得说不出一句话来，只能用力拍打着他的背，然后抽着鼻子夸他是个最专业最厉害的摄影师，这让Peter吓得几乎立马辞职。  
他与Wade住到他独居的公寓里。Peter为了隐藏他下了很大的功夫，甚至还去找了一些老朋友，才终于把Wade从整件事里剔除，由他自己负责所有来自外界的询问与调查。  
一开始Wade坚决不出门，光是楼下的鸣笛声，隔壁孩子的哭闹声，都能把他弄得一惊一乍。渐渐地，Wade的精神状态趋向稳定，终于在公寓里窝了足足一个月后终于出门了。  
那时已是夜晚，Peter刚从FBI出来，几乎精疲力竭，站在街边等待末班公交。Wade就是在那时出现的，他勉强套着Peter的外套，戴着Peter的一个棒球帽，却因为穿不下Peter的裤子而还穿着病服裤。Peter给Wade准备过衣服，因为Wade从不出门，那套从未用过的衣服便不知道塞到了哪个角落里。  
Wade穿着如此的奇装异服，走到Peter身边，陪着他一起等公交。一开始他们没有交谈，直到Peter终于忍不住嘲笑起Wade的着装，他们这才终于打破了沉默。Peter一边说着话一边用手肘撞了撞Wade的腹部，Wade抓住他的手腕，朝他咧咧嘴。  
“他们问你什么了，baby boy？”Wade问。Peter朝他挑挑眉。  
“我把一切都告诉他们了。”Peter说，他抽回手，揉了揉自己的手腕，“所有。我知道的一切。其他的事我可不怎么管得到了。”  
“他们总能找到一些无趣至极的地方来深入调查，我知道——不管过了多久，他们都是这个样子。”  
“事实上他们的确十分无趣，我坐在那里回答问题，几乎把腰椎都坐断了。”Peter抱怨说，他皱起眉来，又弯弯嘴角，“不过他们的确问了一个很有趣的问题。”  
“什么问题能让你暂时忘记漂亮屁股受到折磨的事实？”Wade问他。  
“告诉我，Parker先生，”Peter装腔作势地说，比划了一下手，“在那样可怕的人间炼狱里，您是怎么存活下来，又觉得躲在哪里是最安全的？”  
Wade撇着嘴想了半天，然后开始猜测Peter的答案。他猜了许多，从警卫室，图书馆，Green的厨房，Wade的病房，甚至一直猜到了Monica的灵柩里。Peter一直摇头，每摇一次笑意都要更深一些。Wade终于放弃的时候，Peter才终于微笑着开口了。  
“我回答的是，在橱柜里。”Peter平静地说，“在橱柜里的时候，是我最安全的时候。”  
Wade安静地看着他，而Peter移开了视线，看着远处公交车到来的方向。最后Wade伸出手来，大笑着把他揽到怀里的时候，他才终于没忍住，笑出了声音来。他感觉一切都好多了——Wade好多了，他也是。那些被血腥气味充斥的过去终于被他暂时抛到了身后。  
即使他每天都会从梦魇里惊醒；在清晨微冷的空气里，Peter从满是甜腥味的梦境地回过神来，伸出手，抚摸躺在一边的Wade手臂上的疤痕，在得到对方黏黏糊糊的一个吻时又放下心来。即使他会因为门忽然被敲响而心惊，因为街上陌生人怪异的笑容而警惕，但Wade总是会在这时候忽然握住他的手，或是朝他眨眨眼睛。这会让他好很多。  
即使他们总有一天还会找上门来，那些节肢动物会爬上岛岸，敲响他的家门。但Peter有了别的馈赠。那个写着放射性的来自恶魔的玻璃瓶的确给了他更多的东西。他努力控制自己不要再砸碎闹钟，让Wade总是吓得睁着眼从床上跳起来；或是扭断水龙头，然后Wade总会一边像女孩一样尖叫着跑进来把浑身湿透的他搂在怀里。他学会了贴在天花板上看书，学会了在建筑物间奔跑跳跃，学会了用从手腕处分泌出的蛛丝准确无误地拽过咖啡杯或是黏住Wade的嘴，学会了在床上不至于把Wade的脖子扭断。他学会了接受他体内的蜘蛛，学会驯化它，并且保持它的理智。这让他安心了许多。即使这可能也是那个什么组织的精心安排，但Peter不相信自己会被他们永远地囚禁在这个计划里。他性格如此，从来没有相信过任何人给他的注定的安排。  
即使他们安排了Wade。Wade是第一个进入病院的人，他受过的伤害与苦痛远比这只蜘蛛可怕。但每当Wade还愿意和他开玩笑，贴着他耳朵低笑时，Peter便知道，即使被黑屋子深深囚禁过，即使现在突然的回归使他的伤口难以很快愈合，但Wade总会完好无损，总会回归平静。即使一切都被安排，他也总会知道自己该做的。像是他站在橱柜外，向Peter承诺会做他的保护者——即使Peter从未承认过自己会成为一个甘愿永远被保护的人。  
Peter看见公交车靠近时闪烁的车前灯，便挣脱Wade的手臂，转过身，拥抱了他。Wade似乎吓了一跳，但还是下意识地环住他。  
Peter微微弯起嘴角，然后抬起头，吻了吻Wade的嘴角。他知道月光会看见，也许公交车司机也会看见，甚至过路的行人都会看见。  
但他毫不畏惧。

-全文终-

福利脱裤……？

感谢看到这里的你们！  
这本奇奇怪怪的本子能与你们见面，首先要感谢武哥哥和苹果太太，我要给她们一百八十度的大鞠躬，哭唧唧  
如果不是武哥哥和苹果太太，这个暗搓搓的人真的没有什么勇气和能力出那么一本个人本！真的感谢！你们是我命运中的恩人！（x  
以及感谢每一个给我做G的小天使们，你们都是真爱！啵啵啵！还有一位不愿意透露名字的某黄暴小天使，总是给我梗给我鼓励与支持，也谢谢你！  
还要感谢阿邪和小草太太，阿邪是当年抬着大砍刀追着我写这个梗的真爱（x），小草太太是我深陷在逃生和贱虫两个坑的罪魁祸首（等等

感谢感言说完（x），嗯……关于这个故事本身，真是憋得有些艰难……标题没啥水准，原创人物有些多剧情又乱七八糟，虽然我自己写着有些爽，但真是辛苦你们了呜呜呜……如果你们看完有那么一点点喜欢就太好啦！  
以及结局可能不是HE（x），但是你们要对小虫和贱贱抱有信心嘛！我从来不相信有蜘蛛力量又内心强大的小虫干不过谁，那些打不过的事情都是官方为了骗销量乱搞的，呸（x  
关于这些原创人物，其实对他们都有奇奇怪怪的感情，首先和苹果太太一样，我也很喜欢Monica，但是把她弄得那么惨……真的好难过。也因为这个所以不喜欢大额头（x  
我还在书里塞了很多乱七八糟的观点，试着探讨了一些问题但有一些没有完全点开，就看大家怎么理解啦w希望这些地方不会显得很无趣吧w  
总之还是感谢大家的喜欢和支持！每次看大家的评论都会很感动，所以我都会一条一条地回复。虽然有时候回复的都是些啥谢谢喜欢啊抱抱啊之类没有什么营养的话，希望大家不要嫌弃我w  
我是阿零！大家可以到LOFTER或者微博捕捉我w也期待看完本子的你们给个小小的repo！

最后，逃生系列真的太棒啦！推荐大家去玩游戏噢噢噢！DLC里的小帕克简直就是天使，那个娇喘听得我满心酥软，新郎也太帅了呜呜呜，明明是个恐怖游戏活生生玩出色情意味……  
终于赶完稿啦！我骑摩的走了，去LOFTER上放飞自我……（x


End file.
